Like a moth to a flame
by AnEverlastingNightRose13
Summary: It's dangerous times in the Land of Ooo; With a war threatening to break out in the Nightosphere, Marshall Lee's given two choices that he refuses to do but if the war does spark it can mean the end to everything; even more devastating than the Mushroom War. Fionna's drawn to Marshall with recent events but it might have been the wrong time to fall in love. Can they survive or die?
1. Chapter 1

**1: The brewing conflict**

I don't own Adventure Time and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AnEverlastingRose13.

* * *

War, chaos, and vendettas have always been familiar to Marshall Lee. After surviving the Mushroom War and become the Vampire King; you get used to these basic 3.

"Oh come on Marshall! Don't act this way! You know that you have to! If not another war can break out in the Nightosphere!" Marshall Lee's mother calls out after him as he's hastily flying his way down the hall.

"Then you ask why I don't visit you often or live down here! You know I'm not like that!" he yells as he continues but his mom transforms into a shadow and reappears in front of him.

"Marshall Lee! I'm your mother! You will submit to me and listen!" she orders as she blocks his escape route. He narrows his eyes at her so she relaxes a bit. "You're the King of the Vampires; they're one of the strongest beings in the Nightosphere and they demand a sign of violence from their monarch. You have to kill one of the beings with an important presence in the Land of Ooo! It doesn't matter! But please Marshall listen to me!" she pleads again earning her a disgusted face from him.

"I don't kill anymore Mother! Isn't there some other way? If a war breaks out in the Nightosphere that marks the end to everything. The Nightosphere and even everything on the surface."

"Exactly why this murder is more critical than ever." a voice enters the conversation so they direct their attention towards the new voice and a growl escapes from Marshall's throat.

"What are _you _doing here?" he demands as he watches Ashley's that's leaned against the pillar in a seductive pose. She gets off of the pillar and advances towards them. "I see that you've dyed your hair." he notices as she comes closer to him and his mother.

"My my, Marshall you have more venom than a jealous ex girlfriend." She doesn't answer his question.

"Why are you here?" he demands with his demon eyes threating to emerge over his irises.

"To help you and your political issue within the Nightosphere. And also you like?" she flips her hair as it's a dark red. They don't answer so she adds on "Blonde was such a boring color. And red is the color of chaos," she gives a wicked smile. "Also the color of blood." she smirks

"Marshall," his mother interrupts so he directs his attention towards her. "You're on a very thin thread; you know the way how the subjects over throw a monarch." she warns so he replies

"They kill the monarch." Ashley sets her hands around his shoulders and curls around him.

"There's another way to secure your position." Ashley whispers catching his attention. "Give them a queen." He snarls his disgust.

"Of course not!"

"Then kill then," she gives up and pulls away from him.

"We're on very thin ice Marshall; meanwhile you'll have to strike fear within your subjects. It'll buy us more time to plan ahead. Meanwhile you might want to form alliances with other kingdom if war does break out. You never know," his mother leaves on that note because there's a meeting with her council. Marshall glares at Ashley making her to snicker

"You seem tense, do you want some blood?" she asks with her neck exposed.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a taste for bitch blood," he snaps back making her to growl. "If you excuse me, I have things to do." he glides over to where the exit is when she calls out

"I'd be careful Marshall Lee, there's many things that can want a war to break out." He stops

"Like you?" she doesn't answer so he finally exits.

* * *

Back on the surface

* * *

"HEEYAH!" Fionna cries as she lowers her blade on to the new sparring experiment Prince Gumball whipped up. "C'mon make them at least a bit harder!" the 18-year-old hollers as she shakes her sword making candy residue to splat across the floor.

"Hm, maybe an exoskeleton would be more resistant." He jots it down on his notepad then glances up from it. "Thank you Fionna; that'll be all." he leaves the room so Cake and Fionna walk their way back to the tree house.

"You'd think that Gumball would notice me by now." Fionna pouts because even though she's 18 and been asked out on dates by other princes Gumball hasn't. "He probably hasn't noticed that I got a woman's body. You think he still believes in couties?" she asks causing to Cake to chuckle.

"Maybe, or maybe he's just busy with things Fionna." Cake suggests as they pass by some usual travelers. They wave and continue on from a day's work of errands for the monarchs they serve. They appear at the tree house so after they shower, they chill out on their couch.

"Would what Lord Monochrom's up to." Cake questions out loud which gives her a slap with a pillow from Fionna.

"He's out with the Monochroms! Now stop obsessing! Sheez it's been forever since we can do nothing together and you're already considering to ditch me!" she squeals as she lays down. Her golden hair falls over her back as the day before Cake cut it to a more manageable length. It's been trimmed from her ankles now to the small of her back.

"I know girl! But still, ever since this morning I've been sensing that there's something off. I can't pinpoint it exactly but..." Cake doesn't finish as she gazes out of the window. Fionna gazes out of the window with her sister and the skies look dark like the way they always do when a storm's coming in.

"It looks like it's going to rain. Let's go patch up some leaks on the roof before it hits." she suggests so they go on the roof patching up the holes as the wind rips around them. "It's going to be some strong storm!" Fionna grunts as she pulls on the rope to secure the patch in place.

"Sure seems like it! And it's not one ordinary storm either! It's as if someone angered the gods or something!" Cake exclaims as the wind picks up.

"Let's go inside!" Fionna hollers so they finish up and go inside. As soon as they close the skylight the rain hits and it's a lot of rain. "Good thing we're inside..."

"Something's off." Cake announces again with her nose twitching and her tail standing up on end. Fionna smirks and scoops her up in her arms

"Maybe we should try getting some sleep." Cake smiles at the suggestion so Bee-Ma and them get settled in for the night as the storm rages outside.

* * *

Well this is my first shot at an Adventure Time fic so leave some reviews if you want! Thanks it be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: The alliance

**2:The alliance between the frienimes**

I don't own Adventure Time and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AnEverlastingNightRose13

* * *

There's a thumping on the roof but Fionna and Cake ignore it at first. They assume its just the rain. The thumping continues but its more fierce and furious. _"What is that?" _the heroine asks to herself as she sits up right unable to sleep due to the thumping.

"Cake! I'll be right back I'm gonna check out the noise." Fionna informs the feline but all she does is yawn as a response. Fionna shrugs, she reaches down to her shoe and pulls the bottom out, a knife falls out so she grabs it and investigate. As she grabs a candle to guide her way through the dark of the tree house. she doesn't notice the dark figure slithering its way towards her. The figure hides in the shadows the candle gives off and the darkness of the tree house, it advances carefully to make sure her or someone else doesn't detect the stalker.

The mysterious figure hovers on top of Fionna with a pair of fangs emerging from its mouth. It's about to descend on top of the female when it's thrown out of the air from somebody else. The figure makes a loud "**_CRASH!"_**as it crashes against some scrap metal causing Fionna to stand on guard aware of the other person inside the house.

"I thought I made it clear that no one's supposed to cross the Rift." a familiar voice breaks the silence as Fionna flips on the switch to the house. The lights go on and it's Marshall Lee with angry eyes at the now exposed stalker. The stalker whines as it stands up and it's a creature from the Nightosphere. "I apologize my lord. I was not aware of the new law that was in place." the creature or should we name it Demon apologizes to Marshall Lee. Marshall narrows his eyes at the Demon.

"It best that you made your way back to the Nightosphere before I kill you." Marshall threatens making the Demon to laugh

"Oh how much I tremble in my shoes!" he chuckles earning him a snarl from the Vampire. That shuts up the Demon. he nods "Yes right away." The Demon disappears so Marshall directs his attention to Fionna.

"You should be more careful Fionna." He warns with a sincere expression washing his face.

"What's going on?" she asks because she's shaken. Why would a Demon be stalking her? He turns his head away frustrated because for once, his mother and Ashley might be right.

"It's nothing for right now, just be more careful. I have some things to do." he glides his way out leaving Fionna with her jaw on the floor. She howls in frustration to herself because she knows Marshall wouldn't be hiding something from her. Wouldn't he?

Marshall flies his way towards the Candy Kingdom to strike up an alliance with Gumball; even though they haven't been on good terms for years, when it comes to the greater good, they're willing to set their issues to the side and work together. He shakes himself off to get the majority of the rain off and Peppermint Maid makes her way over to receive the King.

"Marshall it's been a while. What brings you here?" she asks

"I need to talk to Prince Gumball." he replies as he almost had the urge to call him Gumbutt. She nods so she leads him to her master and Gumball's at his desk looking over some results from his experiment from earlier. "Gumball." Marshall calls so he looks up shocked.

"What are you doing here?" he rises as Marshall approaches.

"I need to ask you a favor..." Marshall explains about the conflicts in the Nightosphere and how war can be a very possible possibility. "That's why I'm here; if we have an alliance that means if war does happen then there's going to be a force to push against them. If we lose the war; there's not going to be anything left. It's going to be the Mushroom War all over again but worst." Marshall tries to convince Gumball. He nods understandingly;

"Alright; but only on 2 conditions." Marshall lifts his head and nods, meaning he'll abide by his terms. "1) Only if war does spark will our alliance be in place. And 2) Fionna doesn't find out about how thin the Rift from this world to yours is. If she does then she'll get involved in the war. You say how bad things got when magic wasn't a component in warfare imagine now?" Marshall extends his hand out.

"Alright. So is it an alliance?" Gumball hesitates but he eventually shakes his hand. Marshall pulls back, "I'll keep you updated meanwhile. I promise that I have no desire to kill anyone. not even some I hate."

"I hope that you don't. Because if you do, our alliance will be broken before it was even put into effect." On that note, Marshall leaves back to his house. He hovers in the air registering the events that happened in the past 24 hours.

"_Maybe I should really start visiting the Nightosphere more often..._" he thinks to himself. If the war does happen, it'll be more devastating than the Mushroom War, even though there're won't be those atomic bombs the humans made there's going to be magic and weapons that'll be more deadly than the bombs. He goes over to a certain box in his closet. He pulls it out from its corner removing the lid, the objects inside catch the low light throwing it off like the way metal would. He sighs because he never wanted to wear the suit of armor ever again ever since that rebellion inside of the Nightosphere but; he might. He grabs the metallic helmet and studies it's shape, it's supposed to be the same design of a bat skull but it has some dings and dents from the rebellion. He makes a face and outs it on, it feels alien due to the pressure around his head but at least it still fits him. He sets it down and slides the box away into its place.

"_Maybe I'll go to the Nightosphere..._" he chants the spell to make a portal to the Nightosphere to open. There's a storm of chaos on the other side making him to chuckle. He steps in as the portal closes behind him.

* * *

Well thank you for reading my story! I thought it'd be a bad one considering how I've read other fanfics of Fiolee and it was so different but I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: A Blushing Herorine?

**3: A blushing heroine?!**

I don't own Adventure Time and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AnEverlastingNightRose13 and R&R if you want. :)

* * *

The smell of sweat clashing with dirt has always been an intoxicating scent, to adventures and fighters alike.

Marshall drops to the ground avoiding the acid the Chimera sailed towards him.

_"The things I have to do for my subjects..."_ He thinks to himself as he jumps back on his feet and strikes at the snake tail from latching its head into his leg. There's a chaos of sounds from above the arena; people cheering him or the Chimera on. Bets are being set on who'll fall down first. Marshall glances up and sees the Nightosphere council's watching him. Well his mother did say to strike fear/an act of violence so here his vampires will know half of his extend in combat. Striking fear.

The Chimera hisses getting Marshall to redirect his attention back to what's at hand. The Chimera charges so Marshall brings up his axe guitar to block. The Chimera presses harder trying to shatter Marshall's block. As he's busy at the lion's head along with the goat's; the snake tail slowly slithers its way towards his exposed arm. Marshall notices but a little bit too late.

He groans as he rips the snake head off of him. He winces and thrusts off the Chimera. The Chimera snarls keeping its distance away from Marshall as it bleeds from its face. Marshall's chest heaves as he gets his breathing under control to avoid shock kicking in.

"Marshall! Are you injured?!" His mother calls from her throne high above. The arena falls silent, he shakes his head.

"No! I'm fine!" He lies as the acidic venom eats away at his sleeve and arm. _"Kill it off while you can."_ He charges raising his weapon above his head and he brings it down. The blade cracks the Chimera's lion's skull so he doesn't hesitate. With a jerk of his shoulder, the blade smashes into the goat head making it to cry out as the side of its face is shattered. He pulls back avoiding the snake tail again. He gets in close on its blind spot and slices it off of its body. The Chimera drops to the ground with its acidic blood forming a hissing, steaming, and burning blood pool around it.

There's multiple reactions through the crowd.

_"MARSHALL LEE!"_ He glances up and it's Fionna and Cake at the rim of the arena.

"Fionna?" He asks confused. _"Why would she be in the Nightosphere?"_

"Marshall Lee; you've proven yourself against the Chimera and hearing that there's no injuries on you; prepare for the other beast that will be put up against you." The council says as the gates holding the beast is raised.

_"I'm screwed now."_

There's a roar from the cage and barbs sail through the air. Marshall blocks the barbs from lodging themselves into him. The Manticore (it's a lion with a human face, bat wings and a scorpion barb.) pounces out of its cage and smells the air to target where it's supposedly next prey is. Marshall clenches his jaw as he raises his axe again but his forearm's going numb from the venom earlier. The Manticore smells him and closes the gap between them.

_"Keep outside of its range and the barb."_ He keeps outside of its paws range and keeps an eye on the barb. The Manticore snarls showing a set of dagger like teeth to him, it strikes but the block Marshall needed didn't come. The Manticore pulls him towards its mouth about to latch itself around his head, Marshall fights against it even using his bare hands to keep it away in a desperate attempt. The Manticore's face is from pleasure from its fighting prey to agony as something slams down onto its back.

Within that split second; Marshall escapes and finds Fionna struggling to keep her blade into the Manticore's spine.

"Fionna!" He hollers as the place falls under yet another silencing spell. The Manticore bucks as it tries to get rid of the heroine. Fionna cries out in delight and fear as she hangs on. Marshall smirks, he goes over to his axe and with his good arm, he slices the Manticore's head off. It collapses against the ground. Marshall brings his attention towards the council.

"Another fighter is not allowed inside the ring unless if they're your champion! And Marshall Lee, you said that you didn't have a champion to fight for you. Now your victories are terminated." the demon that's in charge of the arena in the council states making Marshall to growl his frustration.

"HEY! That's not fair! Marshall's injured!" Fionna shouts. Marshall looks away from the council a bit annoyed; at them and at Fionna.

"Marshall, is that true? You had an injury prior to the Manticore?" his mother questions so he studies her carefully and there's a tint of worried in her face.

"Yes," he answers so she glances over to the council and they nod.

"Marshall, your victories will not be terminated. You're allowed to leave to go treat your injuries." Marshall leaves, there's another fighter entering the ring to prove their worth in combat. Marshall mumbles as he enters an empty room.

"Marshall! I'm sorry!" Fionna calls as she enters with Cake. He ignores her as he loosens the straps holding his chest plate on him. It crashes against the table so Fionna goes next to him. "I'm sorry Marshy, I saw when the Chimera bit you and I didn't want you to die! Please I'm sorry." she apologizes. He glances down, he gets one of the spare knives lodged into the table; he slices part of the sleeve that was eaten away.

"It's fine, now can you help me with the Chimera bite before it eats away at me any further?" he smiles a bit making her too. She and Cake start cleaning it out. Fionna wraps up a bandage around his arm so she asks

"What were you guys doing in the Nightosphere anyway?" he doesn't answer because of the deal he has with Gumball for the alliance; _she can't know. _He changes the subject

"I can be asking you the same thing; so what are **_you _**doing here?"

"Oh! Well Gumball and Flame Prince asked me to go and get ya. And also thanks for saving me from the Demon last night." she replies pushing her bangs out of her face and tucks them behind her ear along with a deep red dying the area under her eyes.

"Oh, well you're welcome. I'll see ya later then." he opens a portal to the Land of Ooo. "After you my ladies." he bows allowing them to go in first. They walk in so he follows after them and flies off towards the Candy Kingdom. _"Why would Flame Prince be in the Candy Kingdom? Also why would Fionna be **blushing?**"_

* * *

Well thank you for giving me reviews ^.^ I hope you're liking _Like a moth to a flame! _


	4. Chapter 4: the inconvenient truth

**4: the inconvenient Truth**

I don't own Adventure Time and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AnEverlastingNightRose13

* * *

After Fionna and Cake return back to the Land of Ooo from the Nightosphere; Cake left to go out with Lord Monochrome, leaving Fionna to chill alone at the tree house.

_"I'm so bored!" _Fionna throws a ball up against the ceiling and catches it repeating the process. She stops when the ball hits her square in the face, she chucks it outside of the open window. There's a bird squawking once when it's out of site, ball must have hit the bird. She lays on her side and rips off her bunny hat. "_I wonder what Gumball and Marshall are doing. Maybe I should go and investigate._" she picks up her hat off of the floor and heads over to the Candy Kingdom. She goes down the hallway where there's the voice of Gumball bouncing off of the walls. She's about to enter through the door when she hears things and lingers by the door.

"Are you sure about this? That they've already been making weapons?" Gumball asks

"Yeah! Look I fought a damn Chimera and Manticore like my mom suggested but it totally back fired. They were impressed but not all the way." Marshall replies. Weapons? Not impressed? Why would Marshall be following his mother's advice if he always goes doing the exact opposite?

"What else can we do to delay? We can't go into war; I haven't gotten to discuss this with my mother." Fionna throws her hand over her mouth to prevent a gasp to escape. She registers the last voice as Flame Prince's. **_WAR?! IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE?!_ **

"Well for now, I'll go into the Nightosphere more often and do whatever I can to buy time. Flame, please talk to your mom about this as soon as possible. I'm gonna try striking an alliance with Ice Queen. I know it's risky but having 4 kingdoms on our side can be the weight to tip the scale to our side." Marshall informs making Gumball to gasp.

"She's always trying to kidnap princes! What makes you think she'll cooperate?!"

Fionna peak her head through the door to take a closer look. Marshall's actually on the floor with everyone. He replies

"Simone took care of me after the Mushroom War; I know she's a bit crazy in the head but I know she'll be on our side and follow our rules. Besides imagine how much we'll be able to conquer with her help. The majority of the Demons in the Nightosphere aren't ice resistant."

"Are you guys sure about not telling Fionna about this?" Flame Prince asks making Gumball and Marshall to look to the floor.

"At the moment no." Gumball answers making Flame Prince to nod.

"I see, Marshall Lee; I completely trust you and I'm sure with you fighting along side with us, the war will be ended soon." Flame Prince sets a hand on Marshall's shoulder. He gives a small smile and then they all turn they're attention to the table. It's a map of the Nightosphere and figures on the map.

"Listen up, this right here," Marshall points to a river marked on the map. "That's the River Styx. Just like in Greek mythology in the UnderWorld; the difference here is that it's only deadly to Demons and beings not from the Nightosphere. Vampires, and the creatures in the river can survive there. Meaning we'll want to avoid getting in a battle there because that means I'll only be able to fight there. Now there's a mountain pass where you guys are allowed to go without burning up."

Gumball and Flame Prince nod then Flame Prince points to an area

"If the River Styx had flames illuminating from it then I'll be able to have my forces to navigate through the flames into battle if needed. I know you're the Vampire King but you'll be out numbered and gunned."

Gumball then points to the mountains surrounding the river.

"I can always set up some forces to provide a barricade. Now Marshall, you better tell us whenever you get new information about anything with the rebels. The first attack that they make against you will mark the beginning of the war."

"I know, now is there anything else?"

"No." Flame Prince and Gumball reply in unison. They start scrolling up the maps when Fionna enters the room.

"And when were you guys planning to tell me?" Fionna demands causing them to hunch and slowly turn around. "I'm waiting." She crosses her arms over her chest with an unamused look in her eyes.

"Fi, I can explain." Marshall starts but Gumball gives him a face. It translates to _"I'll_ _tell her."_ Marshall nods so Gumball explains what's going on.

"Marshall Lee! Is it that's why you were in the Nightosphere today?! To try convincing to the Vampires that you have what it takes to still be their king?!" She asks making him to nod. She never thought that his own people didn't want him as their king anymore. He's Marshall Lee; big, scary (well not to her she gotten used to him) fearless and caring. What else would they want out of him? Apparently him to kill someone.

"Fionna, can you do me a favor?" Gumball sets a hand on her shoulder. She glances up, "Please don't do anything reckless. We're on very thin wire that if we mess up, it'll be more devastating than the Mushroom War." She nods so Flame Prince speaks

"If you excuse me, I have to return to the Fire Kingdom to start convincing the Council to rally up with Marshall Lee for the war." he bows to Fionna and leaves with the smell of burning sugar to trail behind him.

"I will also be leaving, I'll have to start getting repairs done on the castle." Gumball leaves them.

"Marshall," Fionna tries but he clenches his fists together.

"Fionna, just be careful. There's creatures that could want you dead to provoke me. Please promise me you won't do anything stupid." He sets a hand against her cheek and a blush to form under his hand. The beautiful red is tempting but he restrains himself. She nods

"Alright but no promises." She smiles causing him to smile too. He gazes outside of the window and the sun's out in all it's glory.

"Looks like I'm stuck her for a while." He mumbles and Fionna smiles. She takes off her hat and sweater revealing a tank top and she hands it to him.

"Here, put these on and that way you'll be able to leave." he makes a face but gives in and puts it on.

"Laugh and I'll kill you." He threatens as she holds back a laugh.

"I won't." So they start walking down the hallway to leave the Candy Kingdom to Marshall's place.


	5. Chapter 5: A night with the Vampire King

**5: A night with the Vampire King (Part 1)**

I don't own A.T (Adventure Time) and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 (AnEverlastingNightRose13) and I know in the original series Marceline's dad is Hunson but it's kind a hard to give it a female twist to the name so her name's Abellina. Anyways since I said this was going to be a Fiolee story might as well start some romance between the two right?

* * *

As soon as Fionna closes the door to the house, Marshall rips off her clothes from his body and throws them to her. **"HERE!"** she laughs as she puts them in her backpack. She sits on his uncomfortable couch; he goes over to his frig and plucks out a strawberry sucking the red out of the fruit. He tosses it at Fionna, she catches it in her mouth then chews it with a smile on her face.

"Dude this strawberry's so good man! Maybe you should eat the fruit instead of just sucking the red out of it." Fionna calls as he floats away into an other room.

"Maybe! If I had a stomach for it!" he hollers, she smiles a bit then returns her attention to her sweater, she sniffs it before she considers wearing it but it reeks!

"Marshall! You so owe me a sweater! Mine smells thanks to you!" he comes back with one of his shirts and throws it at her.

"Here! I'll wash your clothes meanwhile but I need to ask you a favor!" he hovers in front of Fionna upside down with the straight raven black hair to fall and his raging fire eyes to stand out from his grey skin. "_His eyes are really pretty... What?! Snap out of it!" _She yells at herself because ever since Marshall saved her from the Demon that was stalking her, she's been seeing Marshall in a different angle than before. "FIONNA!" He yells at her,

"What?"

"I have a favor to ask you; I need you to come with me in the Nightosphere. Tonight my mom's hosting a Monster Bash Ball; the Vampires are going to be there along with some other creatures so I have to make an impression. My darling good little girl, will you be bad for me for one night?" he sings the last sentence causing her to make a cry.

"So you're asking me out on a date? Well more like a fake date;" she asks making sure that she heard him right. He smiles with a fang peaking outside of his mouth. He brushes his thumb over her cheekbone, goose bumps race over her skin due to Marshall's sudden touch. Even though he's cold like the way she suspected, he's still has a faint trace of heat from his touch. It's so luring to curl under his hand like a dog would when it wants attention from its master.

"Hey Fi something wrong?" he teases so she steps away and snaps out of it.

"Yeah, sorry just a bit tired! Anyways, and hey do I have to wear a dress?" she asks as she turns on her heel and paces. Marshall rakes his hand through some of her hair as he explains what's going to happen. "Alright, so we're going to the Nightosphere together?"

"Sure, well I'll go over to the tree house like around 7ish, bye Fi." he pretty much kicks her out so she goes over to the tree house. She goes to where Cake is and tells her about the Monster Bash.

"He asked you out on a date?!" she asks with her tail frizzing up.

"Well kind a I guess, anyways at least someone would. Unlike Prince Gumball... Nearly known each other for like what 5 years and nothing! Do I have to practically sit in his lap for him to take a hint?!" she cries as she's holding her hair up while Cake, (with her stretchy abilities makes her paws into synthetic human hands) ties the back of the corset on the dress she made for her. It's a knee length dress with a big puffy skirt, dark blue dying the skirt and corset, and there's sliver rhinestones across the skirt making it look like a cluster of constellations in the night sky. "Am I done yet? My hair's heavy." Fionna questions

"All done baby doll!" Cake answers, on that note a field of gold falls over the back and Fionna turns around. "If no princes didn't find you attractive already if they saw you now they'd marry you!" Cake cries because Fionna actually looks gorgeous. There's a knock on the door so Fionna runs to answer it, expecting it to be Marshall when it's Gumball.

"Oh Gumball, hey." she tries to hide her disappointment in her voice but fails miserably. He processes her in awe,

"Sorry, you look so beautiful. Anyways I came here to ask if-" he's cut off by Marshall who magically appears next to Fionna. She turns around and smiles; she wasn't the only one that fancied up. He's in royal like clothes but unlike Gumball; there aren't any big shoulders or the pink with stripes. His clothes look more sharp, with black and pops of red with sharp cuts to heighten his masculine features. _"He actually looks hot!" _

"Is there something rotten Gumball?" Marshall demands as there's a look of disgust on his face.

"No, I'm sorry but I didn't know you were going out." Gumball hisses at Marshall. He smirks and sets a hand on Fionna's shoulder.

"We are so if you excuse us, we have an event to attend. It's to prevent our little war from out breaking." he slams the door on Gumball's face and summons up a portal into the Castle of the Nightosphere.

* * *

As the portal disappears behind them, Marshall offers an arm for Fionna so she takes it and he shows her the ballroom. It's horribly beautiful. Magical orbs of ghostly light hover around in the air providing light and giving an intimate aura to the room. Creatures chat as drinks are handed to them by the orbs,

"Oh Marshall! Darling come here!" the pair turn around as Marshall's mother Abellina comes towards them. "Hello there Fionna, it's been a while since I've seen you without us trying to kill each other." She gives a wicked laugh, Fionna offers a weak smile; _"it must by the way how Nightosphere humor works." _

"Marshall, I was starting to get bored, I'm so glad you decided to come~!" Ashley calls as she comes over. She produces a face of displeasure as she realizes that Fionna's there interlocked with Marshall's arm.

"Hello Ashley, Mother; if I haven't mentioned or you're really too stupid to take a hint, this is my date Fionna." he introduces more to Ashley. She gives a fake smile.

"Oh I'm so _happy _that you have a date. Now we'll be able to tease you and your girlfriend throughout the night!" she claps her hands together. Fionna and Marshall give little _"pretending-to-be-happy-but-not-happy"_ faces. Marshall makes an excuse to leave, he drags Fionna behind him and takes her out to dance.

"If things happen Fionna; like if someone tries hurting you, scream. I don't want any Vampire snacking on you or anyone." Marshall growls causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry about me Marshall; I'll be fine." she smiles to reassure him; she knows there's enough pressure on him already. He smiles and leads her in a waltz as the song begins. They're carrying a conversation with occasional giggles and laugh to break out between them.

"Hey Fionna; I have told you that I like the way you look without your hat?" he spins her. She smiles and shakes her head

"No but thanks." she tucks a lock behind her ear, a blush sweeps onto her cheeks to a delicious red. He licks his lips but shakes that thought away. The song ends so he leaves to go talk to some heads of some Vampire families. Fionna leans against a wall next to Abellina, bad thing about her not being in the Nightosphere more than a couple of occasions is that she doesn't know anybody else besides Abellina and Marshall. She watches the orbs when Marshall comes back, grabs her hand and gets her to follow him.

"This place blows, c'mon I know a better place then here." he glides in the air, Fionna has to run just to catch up with him.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Fionna calls as they're on his balcony of his room watching the skyline of the Nightosphere uncurling in front of them.

"Tell me about it." Marshall moans as he's sucking the red out of five platters full of red food. He throws the grey food to the floor and watches Fionna as she leans against the railing. He stands next to her, they just stand there in silence; it's not an awkward silence but like a comfortable silence meaning that they don't have to be always talking to have a good time with each other. She tilts her head to catch a glimpse of Marshall, his black hair looks like a clash of red and orange from the firelight down below. He catches her looking so he gives a small smile.

"What's up Fionna? You've been looking at me that way for awhile now." he teases

"It's nothing. Just that, I'm really grateful that you saved me from the Demon. I know it sounds silly but it felt nice to be the one who got saved." she replies looking down.

"Hey, like I said don't mention it. You know I got your back," he pushes her playfully. She doesn't push him back, she just stares down below. "Hey Fi, c'mon don't be that way!" he tries but again she doesn't respond. He sighs loudly trying to get her attention but silence. He doesn't try again and lets an awkward silence grow between them.

"Marshall," he turns his head as she breaks the silence.

"Yeah?" she grips hard to the railing, her arms look tense so she wills herself to look up at him.

"I've wanted to tell you something, when you saved me from the Demon; I've seen you in a completely different way..."

A smile spreads across his face, "Like how Fionna?" she lowers her gaze.

"Like the same way how Ashley looks at you." he doesn't reply, he was totally going to tease her but he can't. Fionna likes him? Why? He's so different from her why would she like him? Her big sky blue eyes are nervous and scared for his reaction to her feelings for him. He leans his face towards hers, they're silent as the space between them closes.

"Fionna,"

"Yeah?"

"Before I didn't have a reason to be bad, I was a bad little boy without a purpose. Now I realized what my purpose was;" his cold breath kisses her face.

"Why?" she dares. Their faces are literally inches away from each other's that they can see every texture of their face's skin.

"To attract good little heroines like you." he smirks and slowly opens his mouth and their eyes shut as the feelings set in.

* * *

Well! This is it for this chapter! I said it was part one didn't I? I'd like to know your thoughts on this chapter so please leave some reviews to see if I'm writing the story to your liking!


	6. Chapter 6: The war has begun Part 2

**6: The war has begun **(part 2)

I don't own A.T and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And sorry for the slow update! I've been busy you know with a lot of things happening towards August well, we know how it is! Leave your reviews!

* * *

Fionna braces herself for what could possibly be the best thing she'd experience besides killing monsters. Nothing can beat that... She thinks...

"Fionna, I'm sorry but I can't do this. Fionna," he places his hand against her cheek causing her to open her eyes and look into his. "It's not you or me, I don't want you to become a target by the Vampires in the rebellion. I'm sorry," he explains. She whines

"But you just can't do that Marshall! You're different from the other princes! That's not fair you just can't get me all dressed up, confess your feelings for me then when you're about to kiss me do that lame _'I can't' _card!" She complains because for once, she actually let herself think if she had a thing with Marshall she wouldn't have been played like with Gumball for like 5 years! She turns away from him and glares down at the skyline.

"Of course that I'm different, I'm a King not a Prince." He tries to joke but Fionna rips her eyes from the skyline and punches him in his gut. He frowns and gives angry eyes at her. "Really Fi?" She nods

"Look maybe me coming here with you was a mistake. Damn it! Here I am, wearing a damn dress and I HATE wearing them! Put my hair up and got all like a baby doll for you. You know what Marshall never mind. Just forget it." She clenches her jaw and she thinks that her teeth are going to shatter from the pressure.

"Fionna, if I didn't care about you; I would have let things happen. And by now your dress would have been off. But I care about you Fionna, I don't want to see you in danger because of me." He answers, she crosses her arms over her chest and doesn't look at him. "Fi, if this would make your night a little bit more enjoyable?" he asks so she nods her head. He nods and presses his mouth against hers, she wraps her arms around his neck while he pulls her up against his chest. His forked tongue slides into her mouth and it sends goose bumps crawling on her skin, her arms tighten and his fingers run through her hair trying to still keep her on him. She bites his lip causing a slight moan to escape from his throat. She smiles a bit, she trails down to his bite marks on his neck and bites letting out a loud moan from him. Before things can get more intense there's the click of the door opening.

"Marshall I- I didn't to interrupt anything. I'm sorry." They look to the door of the balcony and it's Abellina. They separate and look at her.

He mumbles "It's fine," rubbing a bit his neck so then he asks "Now what's up?"so she comes over and hands him a scroll.

"The war; it's been declared. The rebel Vampires have struck; they killed a village full of candy people on the surface. That's from Gumball calling everyone to war. Let's go." they take off running down the corridors after her to get to the surface.

* * *

"Gumball!" Fionna cries as Cake, Marshall, and Flame Prince show up at the scene where the Vampires have moved their attack on to the Candy Kingdom. Gumball, not being the wuss he usually is, manages to get his civilians inside his castle and stands on guard with some candy swordsmen.

"That glob you've come! I was about to run out; here!" he tosses them weapons and orders "Do whatever you need but keep them out of the castle!" Cake and Fionna nod grabbing weapons and heading inside. Gumball, Marshall, and Flame Prince stay outside on the defense against the Vampires that are snarling and hissing trying to get inside.

"Marshall," Gumball pants out as they're pressing their backs to each other while the Vampires circle around them.

"Yeah?" Marshall keeps an eye on the bigger Vampire that's leading the attack against the Candy Kingdom who's trying to kill them both.

"If we don't survive this, I'm sorry for not talking to you ever since that fight. You've always been a brother to me and I'm sorry." Gumball apologizes grabbing the hilt to his sword tighter

"It's fine. I'm sorry too; now let's finish this." They grit their teeth and lunge out into the enemies. Flames devours the sky line as Flame Prince and Flambo are attacking the Vampires down below who're trying to get inside where everyone's at. Fionna and Cake are at the drawbridge on the other side of the trench. Some other Candy people volunteer to help so they're shooting arrows laced with poison from some Chinese Crossbows (they're not as lethal as European Crossbows [the heavier/bulkier ones] but they're a lot faster and slimmer; when you're dealing with fast enemies, it's best to your advantage but it means it takes the triple of amount of arrows to kill instead of one.)

"Damn it! Cake! I need some arrows!" Fionna calls as she ducks reloading the crossbow's chamber.

"I'm all done too baby doll!" Fionna glances over to the Candy people, they shake their heads also meaning they're out too.

"That means we'll have to get them ourselves. Cake! Let's go!" Fionna grabs a sword and mounts onto Cake's back. They jump over the trench and into the heat of battle. They're slicing and clawing at the Vampires and Fionna's about to finish one of them off when he slams his hands onto the ground and yells

"Summoning: Ruler of the Skies!" there's a rumbling in the earth so Fionna and Cake look down and get out-of-the-way. They get back on their feet and stare in awe.

"How are we supposed to kill _that?_" Fionna gasps as the monster hovers over them with a murderous intent in its giant eyes. It has a birdlike skeleton with the individual bone's plated with blades, a giant parrot like head with sharp dagger teeth in it's beak, and it has these giant claws with nails that look ready to slice them up into ribbons with.

"I don't know, we'll have to find out ourselves!" Fionna and Cake charge at it so the Ruler squawks at them and they lock into combat. Fionna jumps to avoid its club like tail fused with skulls along its tail. She blocks the mouth from trying to rip her face off so she screams

"Cake!" Cake latches onto the Ruler by digging her claws into its neck. it bucks around trying to get her off so Fionna raises her sword and slams it on its head. It buckles under the impact. It drops to the ground, Fionna and sits on the ground trying to catch her breath. "Sun's coming up and the other Vampires already left." she states as a bead of sweat trails down her neck. "Marshall!" she jumps up to find him before he has to leave back into the coverage of the shadows in the Nightosphere. She goes to where Gumball and Flame Prince and asks where Marshall's at.

"He already left," she hangs her head and Cake stands next to her.

"C'mon let's go home." Fionna mumbles so they slowly make they're way over back to the tree house.


	7. Chapter 7: Evil's Core

**7: Evil's Core**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyways back to the story and don't forget to leave your reviews!

* * *

There's a bundle of the rebel Vampires that attacked the Candy Kingdom huddled together. They're all chattering and chaos erupts but it's died down as two figures appear in front of them.

"Settled down." A creature not from the Nightosphere barks so the Vampires turn their attention over to the front. The man's tall with a slim build dressed in tight form fitting clothes; but once when you get past his shoulders is what tells him apart from the Nightosphere creatures. His face looks deadly but beautiful like if age hasn't affected him, he has jagged teeth and molting lava eyes framed from a clash of red and black hair.

"Now; I heard you guys have survived the battle on the Candy Kingdom. I congratulate you; I must admit, I'm surprised that I'm surprised you all are here. Knowing how Marshall is, I'm was sure he'd rip your heads off. No matter; did you guys kill anyone?" The female asks

"No my lady. We were not able to, I was about to have the Ruler of the Skies slaughter the candy people but the human and cat interfered." one of the Vampires apologizes causing the female to snarl. She summons fire to come from her hand and throws it at the Vampire. He hisses and screams as his skin's being eaten away and then it's reduced to nothing but ash.

"I will have Fionna the Human _dead. _If I can't entrust you idiots to kill her I'll kill her myself." The female clenches her fist together. Her frustrated frown turns upside down into a wicked smile as a sinister idea comes to mind. "Actually, you guys have done a good job. I'll allow this to slip for now. Maybe this can work more to my favor... Oh Marshall; you'll terribly regret bringing that human into the Nightosphere... Wrath; this way." The creature follows her and the Vampires flee. The female and Wrath walk further into a cave.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. When Marshall returns into the Nightosphere things will get worse for us. He'll be automatically expecting it to be your doing Ashley." Wrath mumbles as he pops his neck from having a knot in it. She narrows her eyes at him.

"Wrath, don't make me think it was a bad idea to release you from your prison cell. You're to help me to the best of your abilities and also, once when I have the Human dead; it'll seriously injure Marshall that he won't want to fight against you. That way you can kill Abelina. Take vengeance on her for imprisoning you for centuries. Would you like that Wrath?" she asks and he grins

"I want to kill that woman with my bare hands and rip apart her body into thousands of little pieces! And then I want to bathe in her blood!" she puts a hand on his shoulder

"All in due time Wrath. How bout if we awaken the others? You're all very powerful beings, almost more powerful than the Cosmic Owl and Glob. Together we'll make these worlds anew and we'll be in power of it all. I'm just going to warn you, Marshall Lee and Fionna are mine. Touch them and you will be sorry." she threatens so he smirks

"Of course Ashley, but I will warn you as well. When we're all together; you won't be able to control us. So don't get used to it." he warns so she nods.

"Do you know where the others are imprisoned? Knowing Abelina she'd have you guys far away from each other within the Nightosphere." Wrath smiles

"I was the only one in the Nightosphere I believe. There's 7 main kingdoms and each of us were imprisoned within each one. Why do you think I had the Vampires to attack the Candy Kingdom? Envy's locked in there underneath the castle. I sent that out as a message to Envy. He'll be ready once when we break him out. It won't be easy, Prince Gumball has locked him up real good. The Fire Kingdom has Pride, the Ice has Greed, the Sky has Sloth, and Gluttony and Lust were locked in a now fallen kingdoms so it'll be harder for us to find them. Once when we're all together, the war will be in our advantage."

"So I see, I know I should be afraid of you probably the most but, is the Scribes are right; Lust worries me. She'll probably try getting her filthy hands on Marshall." She growls at the thought of him being entranced in her spell.

"Lust isn't like that. She knows when not to get herself into things if they're not convenient. Now, we should probably start planning how we'll free the others." They sit down and Ashley draws a hologram of all the areas in the Land of Ooo and the Nightosphere combined. She taps on the image that stands for the Fire Kingdom.

"Pride's in here; underneath the lava pits inside of the palace's courtyard. It's constantly watched by the Flame people. They're notorious fighters but with you on my side. They won't stand a chance. I know that the Fire Kingdom has sided with Marshall and Abelina, but if we attack on their festival celebrating their Queen's birthday; we have a better chance of pulling this off. Once when we have Pride; freeing the other won't be as hard. With all 7 of you, the 7 Deadly Sins will be united, they don't stand a chance." Ashely smiles. _"they won't be able to stand a chance because the core to all things evil will be against them. It's like fighting fire with fire. Pointless..."_

They jump up to their feet as there's the sound of a roar ripping through the air.

"That's our cue. Stay out of sight Wrath." Ashley orders as she takes off towards the Nightosphere Castle. _"For now, I'll have to keep kissing the royal ass and lie in wait..."_


	8. Chapter 8: The Nightmares

**8: The Nightmares**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'd like to thank you all for your support by following and even favorite-ting! Anyways don't forget to leave your reviews!

* * *

Fionna and Cake enter the Fire Kingdom with Fire Proof spells on them. They're here because Flame Prince told them that there's urgent news that the whole alliance needs to know about. Marshall and Gumball are already there.

"What's up Flame Prince?" Fionna asks so he closes his eyes and looks over to Marshall.

"They don't know don't they?" Marshall shakes his head.

"Yesterday, when the Candy Kingdom was attacked; it was a distraction. In the Nightosphere; we had a creature just as powerful as the Cosmic Owl and Glob locked away. But yesterday in the heat of battle the creature was broken out. He's part of 7 creatures when they're all together they're known as "The 7 Deadly Sins". They're pretty much the core to all things evil. Part of the Mushroom War was to imprison them and we all know how devastating that was. The one that was broken out was named Wrath; now we have strong suspicions that whoever Wrath's with are planning to release the others. Pride is locked inside of the Fire Kingdom so we're going have to be ready."

"And the day after tomorrow is the celebration of my mother's birthday. That's when we're the most vulnerable and when Pride has most chances of escaping. So we have to everything we can to make sure that they don't get the chance to break Pride out. Once when Pride and Wrath are together; they can break the other 5 out and we're doomed." Flame Prince warns.

"Wait! The Candy Kingdom was attacked yesterday so that leaves the creature I have locked up in there to be unattended. And Envy will know." Gumball points out.

"Wait! What are they? Are the humans or what?" Cake asks

"They look human but they're official names are **_Nightmares_**. Meaning they can't die as long as there are creatures that can think for themselves and there are societies. They look human though." Marshall explains. "All the monarchs of all the Kingdom barely managed to capture them and locked them away. Now I know it's crazy but we have to do everything we can to make sure their efforts weren't in vain."

"So what are we going to do meanwhile? We still have to find out who's behind all of this. If Wrath broke out; he didn't do this alone. Wrath is powerful but not powerful enough to go undetected." Gumball points out.

"I know, I have a suspect."

"Ashley right?" Fionna questions making him to nod.

"But apparently she was with my mom. She thinks that she wouldn't be capable of such a thing. I'm telling you, she has more venom than a King Cobra. Now if she is doing this, why?"

"You shouldn't underestimate a female." A new voice enters the conversation so the 4 turn around and it's Flame Queen. "Before I entered to power I wasn't this salvage but; if you have a reason to we'll pounce on it. Also when Abelina and I were fighting the Nightmares; everyone's more prone to one than the other. She was prone more to Wrath because she wanted to kill them for killing her lover. I was prone to Greed and Wrath. If we have to fight against them again, you'll be fighting against yourself. Now, I hate to be rude but I'm afraid you'll have to leave. We have some important things to prepare. But I have a map where the Nightmares are locked away. So if the situation ever comes, you where they are." She hands them some scrolls and sends them on their ways.

* * *

In the Nightosphere

* * *

Things haven't been the same since the rebellion broke out. Demons and other creatures are on edge with fear because knowing that Wrath has escaped; they're all easy prey. They're called Nightmares for a reason; the real being is because they're worse than any nightmare can create. Imagine all the horrible monsters you can think of, multiple that by infinity but add more factors that can make you be in awe. They're beautiful but deadly creatures;

Abelina sits in her room, moving her socket around because last night; she tried holding back Wrath but she failed. Even though he was imprisoned for Tammy centuries he got stronger. The door to her door flies open and it's Marshall.

"Hey sweet heart." Abelina greets. He puts the lock on the door and comes over.

"Flame Queen gave me a scroll showing where the Nightmares are. I thought you should take a look at this." He extends it out on the bed and she's taken back.

"All the marks form a 7. Marshall, I want you to be very careful when dealing with the Nightmares. Wrath hates me but I'm not concerned about him. I know about your feelings for Fionna but be careful. Lust, well if she is to be unleashed she'll use that to her advantage..." She doesn't finish as there's a sting in her chest.

"Mom, she was the one that killed Dad in the Mushroom War wasn't she?" Marshall questions. Even though he was really small when the Mushroom War happened and he was still mortal; he can't remember much of his dad. He knew he was a soldier helping his mom to stop the Nightmares from their influence on the humans in the war. He was like 4 four when his dad went off to battle with his mom but he never returned. It wasn't until his mom turned him was when she told him that he fell in battle. But she hasn't told him who killed him and how he died.

A tear rolls down her grey face and her black hair covers her face, Marshall wraps his arms around her as he sits down. She clears her throat and wipes the tear away. "Yes. He died to save me, I went chaotic after that. Anyways is there anything else you want to know?"

He thinks about it, he doesn't want to push her buttons too far so he starts with a simple question. "What was his name?" She smiles

"His name was Jacob. He was gorgeous and he reminds me a lot like you. That's where you got your height and body from." she grabs his cheek and pulls on it. He growls playfully making her to smile again."Well for now we need to keep our heads up. We have a war on our hands and we can't get distracted." He nods so they rise and put the scroll away into a secure place so anyone doesn't get a hold on it. As they walk into a room that's known as the War Room, Marshall stops causing her to stop too.

"Mom, I think Wrath was helped by Ashley." He accuses making her to nod.

"I know. Only a Wizard of her level can sneak into the prison. And she didn't do a very good clean job. For now; let's give her the false idea that we don't know so when she comes back. We'll act on her catching her off guard. Marshall; you're going have to play nice with her." He frowns

"Fine but as soon as she tries something I'll kill her." She chuckles

"I'm perfectly fine with that. Now come; let's go and get out armor fitted." They go to their blacksmiths to get new armors.

* * *

Well now I'll be working on _Like a Moth to a Flame _more often and I'm very excited to see your reactions further more into the story. So leave your reviews. :)


	9. Chapter 9: From one to two

**9: There was one, now there's two  
**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And don't forget to leave some reviews!

* * *

Fionna and Cake make their way over to the Fire Kingdom because the celebration's today meaning Wrath and Ashley will come for the Nightmare. They pass by a man in the woods when he calls out to them.

"I see that you're were powerful warriors, why not a nice blade to best suit you?" They come to him and the old man brings out a display of blades. "Choose which ever you want..." Cake's hesitant.

"No we're good! C'mon Fionna we have a mission to do!" Cake pulls on her but Fionna's in awe over a certain knife. The old man smiles

"I see you're in love with this one. It's a very old knife but it will not fail to do its purpose; I'll give it to you for free." He hands it over to her and she studies its symbol. It's a snake circling around a gem.

"Thanks!" she puts it inside her pocket and they make their way to the Fire Kingdom. Once when they're out of sight, the old man morphs into Ashley. _"Now it's just a matter of time..."_

* * *

Fionna, Cake, Marshall, Gumball, and Flame Prince are all on alert as they watch over the pit that has the Nightmare Pride. Fionna glances down and she can't see anything. It's just a swirl of dark shadows stirring as if they were alive.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you;" Flame Prince warns, he runs his hand over the pit and the brightness of his flames make the shadows hiss as they flee. "Even though he doesn't have a physical body, he's still dangerous." He adds on then Flambo returns from scouting.

"My Lord; I have not seen any sign of a threat coming this way." Flambo states causing them to relax a bit.

"That's good, but it worries me." Gumball announces looking at the other pits around them. "Something isn't right..." he trails. Marshall gives out a startled cry as his nose cringes. He smells the air causing his ears to pop straight up from his hair and move around listening to whatever is coming at them.

"Someone's here..." Marshall looks over at Fionna and tackles her to the floor. They all scream as the knife she had falls out and starts shaking. Marshall pulls Fionna back up. The knife stops shaking, everyone watches with question marks around the air marking their confusion. Fionna pushes Marshall off and then there's a swirl of black circling the blade and something emerges from the knife.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just here for my brother." The shadows form a figure, it's a tall, dangerous looking man,

"Wrath." They all snarl. Wrath grins

"I'm glad to see you all know me. Now thanks to this one, I was able to be here." he points to Fionna. Her hands tighten over her sword's handle. "If you little ones excuse me..." He's about to take a step to take a step when Flame Prince and Marshall lunge out at him. Wrath glares at him and the red in his eyes glow making them to fall to the floor. They bow over to him, Fionna and Gumball give out startled cries

"What are you guys doing?!" Fionna demands and Wrath grins again.

"They're prone to me; meaning they're subjects to my will." Flame Prince and Marshall are struggling to get back up but it's as if they're under a spell or if gravity is too strong for them. "Now with these two out-of-the-way, things will be much easier." Wrath chuckles and advances towards the pit.

"Not if I can do something about it!" Fionna and Cake lunge out but he steps to the side making Fionna to miss. He grabs her by the face and slams her to the ground. She screams, Marshall whips his head and snarls. He manages to get up but even though he's standing it's like the spell's still trying to keep him still. Wrath turns around

"So I can see there's another one of us you're prone to as well. Now, you look familiar. Even smell like someone I want to destroy." Marshall frowns

"I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King; son of Abelina the Queen of the Nightosphere." Marshall introduces himself causing Wrath's eyes to flash again.

"You! Now I remember, your parents were the ones who imprisoned me and Lust! Yes I remember..." He attacks Marshall sending him to fly into one of the pillars. Marshall rises as there's blood running down the side of his face. He shakes it away and draws his axe sword. Wrath snickers and they go at each other. Even though it's clear that Wrath has the advantage, but Marshall's immortal too. They pull back and there's blood all over them. Wrath looks at the gash on his arm and it closes up instantly. Marshall's eyes grow huge at the sight, Wrath smiles. "You see; we're very similar. Immortals but, I'm the ancestor where Vampires came from." Marshall bears out his fangs

"Shut up!" Wrath makes his way over to him.

"We're immortals but, only immortals can kill immortals... And once when it's sun up; you're at a mortal disadvantage because your little daddy was human... Now, I'll kill you." Wrath grabs Marshall by his neck and digs him up a wall. Marshall growls, he kicks out trying to pry Wrath's hands off of him. "Do you know why you have those permanent puncture wounds?" Wrath asks as his thumb puts pressure against them causing Marshall to choke. "Because you were once mortal. And also, you don't have a Vampire's anatomy. But mortal meaning if I sever your head off of your body you'll die. Only that's how an immortal can kill another." Wrath jams his thumb into one of the puncture wound and Marshall chokes out blood trying to gasp for air. "Any last words?" Wrath laughs as his other finger hovers over the other.

"Let him go!" Fionna gives out a scream worthy of a banshee. She kicks Wrath in the face, Marshall uses that split second to kick. His foot hits him in the stomach and Wrath lets go. Marshall and Fionna fall back and stand on the defensive. Wrath regains his composure and smirks

"I'm going to admit, no mortal has ever been able to land a kick on my face. I salute you but, I've wasted time." Wrath disappears and reappears at the pit. Everyone tries to get to him when he turns around and a gush of wind knocks them back. Wrath turns back around and chants "Rise my brother! The despair calls out to us! I, Wrath will destroy the chains that bound you to this hell hole and you will be free! The 7 Deadly Sins will be back together! Join me to make this world anew!" Wrath finishes and there's a blast from the pit. Wrath braces himself as there's a flash of white light exploding. The shadows swirl around as they escape from the pit. They hover around Wrath and from the body of shadows a pair of dangerous fire blue eyes burn. Wrath snickers and calls to them. "Pride right now doesn't have a physical body but be warned; we're already free and the other 5 will be too!" and they disappear from the place.

Flame Queen and her guards run to where they are. "What happened?!" She demands

"The Nightmares... They're gone." Flame Prince answer as they all have determined looks written across their faces.

"We will get those Nightmares back into their prisons. Even if it's the last thing we do..." the young warriors state as they watch the smoke slithering out of the pit.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares Remains

**10: Nightmares remains.**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And R&R!

* * *

Wrath and the shadows of Pride arrive at their hideout. Ashley rises from her chair to let them in.

"My lord Pride; it's a great honor to meet you." Ashley bows. Pride's blue eyes glow from the shadows on his face

"Of course you are mortal. Now Wrath; I don't have a physical body." Wrath nods so he bites his thumb and offers it to Pride. He takes it and the shadows lap some of the golden blood before Wrath's healing powers kick in. The shadows start to peel away from Pride's fame;

"It's nice to see that you don't look all too shabby Wrath. Considering you're more of a chaotic fellow and your clothes don't usually last long." Pride states. Now he has black hair like his brother's but it's slicked back like how Elvis Presley would have his hair and there's never a hair out-of-place. His clothes are made of the finest leathers and fabrics that wealthy people wear, there's never a stain on him. His soft tanned skin makes his eyes even stand out more, they're the color of a flame like blue but they hum a constant glow from his face. There's no flaw to him at all; and he's toned meaning throughout his imprisonment he maintained himself.

"Thank you for the compliment brother. It flatters me." Wrath teases causing Pride to narrow his eyes at him.

"Now, I heard that this Wizard has wishes to release all of the others to get us into some warfare. Is that correct?" Pride glances over at Ashley, she's in awe and drops to her knees. Pride mutters to himself about how ridiculous that it was this female that broke out Wrath from the Nightosphere. "Now; who are we going after next?"

"I was planning if we went in for Greed next; in the Ice Kingdom." Ashley speaks, Pride whips his head at her

"I appreciate the help Ms. Ashley but; Wrath and I can't be weighed down by a mortal. How bout if you be a doll and don't interfere with us. It's such a nuisance to bring you along." He states and Wrath grins.

"Hey! If it weren't for me you both wouldn't be here! I'm your master and you will listen to me!" She tries to regain her dignity so this makes Pride to grow a wicked smile. He comes over to her and pulls her up to her feet,

"You're right. I'm sorry to not consider your value. But I'm afraid, you're prone to me. I'm your master now." he picks her up by her neck into the air and she chokes as he tightens his hold around her. "Sweet dreams child." and as soon as she blacks out; he drops her to the floor and goes to where Wrath is. "Let's go brother, we haven't had a proper meal in eons." Wrath nods pleased with his brother's idea and they leave the hideout despite risking on being seen.

* * *

They're caught in a downpour but it doesn't matter to them. They can't get wet no matter what. As long as there's people prone to them, they're not affected by mortal limitations.

"You seem shaken Wrath." Pride breaks the silence between them. Wrath throws his hands into his pockets and sighs

"I'm not, I met another immortal that can pose a threat to us and even a mortal. The immortal's Marshall Lee the Vampire King;"

"But why should it be a threat? You were one who stirred the first Vampires. They're your legacy meaning you can control them if the situation ever presented itself." Pride states as they come upon the village where there's thieves everywhere. They stop at the border and Pride glances over to Wrath. "Their flesh and souls won't be as high class to my liking but I'm willing to scoop down to your level Wrath. What do you say? It's your call," Wrath grins and the hardening larva pits in his eyes intensify.

"It's been a while since we hunted for live prey together Pride. Let's go." They turn into giant versions of themselves that towers over the city. Wrath spits out lava from his mouth as Pride begins a fire storm to ascend onto the city. There's screams filling the air as the civilians are being burned and the smell of burning skin scratches the air.

* * *

"Ohmigod..." Cake drops to her knees as she's in shock at the remains of the city. Fionna and Marshall take the lead to investigate what happened. Early in the morning they heard that the city was burned to the ground but the rebel Vampires aren't even capable of something like this. Fionna tosses some rumble over and there's a body. She screams a bit causing Marshall to float over to investigate. The body's half eaten away and harden rock's formed over the legs but the skin has burns; other than that looks as if that wasn't what killed the person.

"It looks like something the Nightmares would have done. I'm not even capable of doing this." Marshall points out as he studies the body. His bat like nostrils pick up the scent confirming his suspicions. "Wrath and Pride must have done this. Fionna, this is really dangerous." his shoulders tense up

"What's wrong Marshall?" Fionna asks as she sets a hand on him causing him to relax.

"If apparently what Wrath said was right; about him being my ancestor or whatever, it means I could be capable of this too. It makes me sick; I don't want to end up hurting you Fionna." He glances up at her and his usual mischievous red eyes shine a worried tone on them. She smiles a bit

"You're not going to Marshall." she tries to convince him but he shrugs.

"C'mon; we got to tell the others. Nightmares feed on whatever living creature they can get. From the looks of it, this was really something they wouldn't have preferred. If they did the remains would have been stripped clean." the bones have some muscle still on it adding evidence to Marshall's reasoning.

"Can you tell who did what?"

"Wrath did the lava; explains there's igneous rock, and Pride must have done the fire." She nods so on that note fear strikes a bit into her. He pats her on the small of her back. "Let's go." She nods so Cake and them go over to the Candy Kingdom to tell Gumball their discoveries.

* * *

The air's filled with the scent of burned sugar and dirt in the Candy Kingdom; Gumball leads them down to where Envy's locked up. They stop in front of the door that's covered with locks and witch craft.

"I won't open it but Envy's there. I personally never seen him but I have no plans too. Let's go before he hears us." They nod so as they ascend up the stairs, multiple doors, locks, and traps seal the passage to where the Nightmare lays dormant.

"Are you nervous? That knowing Wrath and Pride, are on the loose and we have no idea how Pride is?" Fionna asks making Gumball to stop.

"I'm only 23 years old, I did not experience the Mushroom War or imprison the Nightmares. I'm nervous but I know that we will be victorious. Now let's get whatever we can get done. I can't have my people within the castle too long if not they'll come upon this area. I don't want him to be discovered." They leave the hallway that leads to Envy and it seals up behind them.

"I gotta go to the Ice Kingdom to strike up an alliance with Ice Queen. She has Greed and he can be very dangerous if not kept in check. I'll tell you guys what happens later ok?" Marshall asks as he's about to fly through the door.

"Be careful." Fionna calls out as he leaves. She looks over to Cake and she nods "Let's go get some sleep." and they leave.


	11. Chapter 11: Blood Gem

**11: Blood Gem**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been getting busy so I hope you guys don't hate me. Anyways leave your reviews if you want! Back to the story!

* * *

_Explosions erupt into the grey sky. There's a man holding a little boy in his arms as he flees from the war scene. He dodges the minefields and other bombs. A bomb explodes near him causing him and the boy to fall down a hill. He gets back to his feet as there's blood running down the side of his face; he grabs the boy's arm pulling him back to his feet._

_"C'mon Marshall!" the young version of Marshall rises to his feet where the man picks him up again. He glances back and runs faster. There's a mass of darkness behind him destroying everything in its path. The man puts Marshall in a ditch where he knows it's safe for him. He grabs his shoulders making the young boy to glance up. "Marshall; if anything happens to me, I want you to find a certain friend of your mother's. Her name's Simone, she's not hard to see. She knows you already; be careful. I'll be back." he pulls on Marshall's cheek and gives a smile. He dashes off to fight of the Nightmare that's stalking them. Marshall grabs onto his arms trying to keep out of sight and calm. There's clangs and noises escaping from the battle and then it's silence._

_"Marshall! Are you alright?" The man asks as he lowers himself into the ditch. Marshall throws his arms around him_

_"I'm scared Daddy." Jacob hugs him and calms him down._

_"I know; here, wear this so whenever the Nightmares come after you, something doesn't happen to you." Jacob takes off an amulet off of his neck and tries putting it on Marshall. Marshall fights against him_

_"No! Mommy gave you that so that they you wouldn't die! No!" Jacob frowns and Marshall stops fighting against him._

_"I know. But I'll be fine; right now you're my top priority, if something happened to you; I'd never forgive myself. Please?" Marshall lets him put it on and he grabs the amulet studying its design. "Let's go." Jacob picks him up and they run over to where the rest of the humans fighting against the Nightmares are along with the other immortals. Abelina waits for them, Jacob hands Marshall over to her. "Abelina;" they lock eyes so she nods understanding what he meant._

_"We'll talk about this later." she replies and Marshall pulls on her hair. "Now for you, someone has a nap to take." she carries him away. Marshall looks over to his dad but he doesn't look up. Jacob's eyes are glued to the ground._

* * *

Marshall wakes up from the memory hunching over trying to get his breathing under control. _"What was that about?" _he thinks to himself as he scratches his head. He stands up and he still thinks about the amulet. He doesn't remember much in his early years but for some reason he was able to now. He throws things out of his drawers looking for the amulet that he always had since he was little. Now he knows why; it was his father's last attempt to keep him alive when he was mortal.

_"Yeah when I was **mortal.**" _He reaches the bottom of his drawers and moves his search to his closet. After what feels like hours he finds it. He holds it up and the dark blood-red gem glows in the low light. "_So this was what kept Dad alive before he was killed huh? I wonder..._" his finger hovers over the gem and it glows brighter casting refracted rays of light to shatter on the floor.

"It's called a Blood Gem." Marshall jumps, hitting his head against a shelf. He rubs his head and turns around. It's his mom. She stands there with her arms folded across her chest. She watches him with soft scarlet eyes; she makes her way towards him and extends her hand out. He drops it inside her palm and she brings it over to her. "I'm glad that your father decided to give you that. It's truly kept you alive for me to change you." she gives a sad smile.

"Why is it called that?"

She sighs, "It's forged when a person's blood is infused with the stone. The more blood in it; the stronger it is. It's has your father's, and mine's blood."

"Clashing bloods; an immortal's and a mortal's. You both were smart; that way if he was in danger, your blood could have kept him alive." he remarks as she hands it over to him.

"Yes but as soon as he had it off; he was vulnerable. Now, what do you say? How are we going to deal with the Nightmares?" she asks as she sits next to him. He hands her over the gem as her eyes are glued to it. She watches it glow brighter in the shadows than when it was in the light. "The Blood Gem shines its brightest when it's the darkest of times." she mumbles as there's a hint of sadness in her voice. He rests his head against her shoulder;

"Wrath told me that only immortals can kill immortals. What if you and I kill the Nightmares? That way-"

"No. You have the anatomy of a human thanks to your father. Wrath can and will kill you. We'll find another way to seal them up again but this time we'll strike them where they're the most vulnerable. They have strengths in numbers and when they're alone but; if we strike them at their cores; then they'll pretty much die."

"What's the difference?" Marshall raises his head off of her.

"If we kill them; they'll just regenerate again into different Nightmares. But with the cores; without that anchoring them to this world(s) they'll disappear into Glob." he nods and watches the amulet. The stone itself is pretty small but the design around it is extraordinary; there's a chiseled bat hugging the gem with sliver metallic plating giving it an outline. The bat's face looks so detailed that you can even see the tiniest of features. The wings are dyed black to allow the gem to glow on its own. "Marshall; you put Fionna at great risk now. We're in war meaning anyone is fair game. If they decide that they want to use her as leverage against us; she can die. I'll allow you to act on what you think is best to handle your relationship. But I'm just warning you." he looks up at her

"Then let me make her a Blood Gem." she gives a startled cry

"No! Because once when your blood's infused with the stone; it can **_kill_**despite if your immortal or not. If she uses this one; there's a chance if she's close to death that it'll prolong it. But you and her have to know the risks. War is a disgusting thing; it only destroys not regarding bonds or nothing." she rises and hugs him, she disappears back into the Nightosphere.

"Damn it. And once when we were about to be a thing too..." he gets dressed, throws the amulet around his neck and leaves towards his former old house.


	12. Chapter 12: the Price of a Blood Gem

**12: The Price of a Blood Gem**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I apologize for adding some confusing for the last chapter. My computer had not saved Ann important paragraph and I didn't notice until it was pointed out. So here it explains it. Leave any of your reviews if it helped or only made things more complicated. Back to the story!

* * *

Marshall knocks on the door. His hand goes into his pocket grabbing the Blood Gem in his hand. It gives a warm feeling to his hand; Fionna opens the door. She smiles

"Hey." She lets him in so he flops down on the couch. She sits next to him with her hair out. He smiles and kisses her cheek;

"Cake's not here?" He asks

"No she's with Lord Monochrome. Hey what's in your pocket?" She points to the object in his pocket. He pulls it out and it dangles in front of her face. "It's gorgeous." She tries to grab it but he pulls it out of her reach. She frowns, he holds it

"It's a Blood Gem. It was my mom's and dad's. It kept my dad alive for the Mushroom War." He remarks looking at it. He looks back at Fionna. He puts it on her

"Here. Keep it for safe keeping. I don't want to end up losing it again." She cranes her neck down looking at it.

"Thank you. I'm happy that you trust me enough to have it." She hides it inside her shirt. The only hint that she has it is the thin black string around her neck. He smiles a bit and rises

"Hey I hate to be such a buzz kill but I have somethings to check up on. Bye." He kisses her face and leaves. After the door closes she opens up a portal to the Nightosphere. She has somethings to talk to Abelina about

"Hey Ms. Abelina! Are you here?!" She hollers as she walks though the castle's hallways.

"I'm over here darling!" Abelina calls so Fionna makes her way towards her. She's in her throne room glancing out if the window. Abelina turns around as Fionna comes in. "What are you doing here sweet heart? Don't you have things to do on the surface?" She asks because its unusual for the blonde to come down in the first place. Now without her feline companion or Marshall with her adds more strangeness to this.

"Oh it's just that I wanted to ask to you more about the Nightmares. Marshall said he tell me later but apparently has somethings to do." Fionna replies

"So I see. Well what do you want to know?" Abelina turns around and they sit down on the floor. The orbs from the party come back floating around the room. As they talk; Abelina can't help but smell something every familiar around the room. Her nose scrunches as she smells the air causing Fionna to be confused.

Abelina reaches out for the blonde's neck pulling out the Blood Gem from her shirt.

"Where did you get this?" She demands in a very angry tone

"Marshall asked me to keep it for safe keeping." Fionna replies a bit afraid.

"_Give it back now."_ She orders and Fionna shakes her head pulling away

"No! It's Marshall's!" Abelina pulls on the string causing it to dig into Fionna's neck.

"It's _mine_! It has my blood in it!" So the women rise trying to get the amulet. Fionna takes it off and they both play tug a war for it. The string snaps causing the gem to fall on the floor. Abelina in a split of a second dives to catch it before it hits the floor. She catches it and sighs a sigh of relief. She stands up clutching the precious gem in her hand.

"You don't understand it's importance." She hisses at Fionna. At that moment Marshall comes in.

"What's going on?" He asks not aware of the trouble he's in. Abelina turns her head towards her son.

"You **_gave_** it to **_her_**?! Do you know what could have happened?! If this was broken like how it almost shattered now; I could have **_died_**! **_Now do you know why I don't want you making one?_**!" Abelina screeches. Fionna looks over to Marshall confused about why his mother's throwing a fit.

"Well it didn't. Now how does it even work? It's about time you took me out of the dark." Marshall barks so she sighs.

"Since it's the Blood Gem; it requires two different bloods to make one. The gem infuses the blood into its properties. But the price of making them is dangerous. If its shattered; the people whose blood are in it can die; mortal or not. The reason why I'm not dead like your father; is because this isn't shattered. If it was I'd be dead. That's why I'm dependent on souls not on blood anymore. The reason why she can't use this one; it's because your father Jacob is dead. Once when an owner of the blood in the stone is dead; it's magical/life saving properties don't work as it would before. Let's say if you two did make one, and Fionna died, when you're in danger of death; it won't heal you completely like it would have if Fionna hadn't died. It'll just prolong it but there's still 90% chance of you dying. And also, after the war, I made the Blood Gem a taboo item. Meaning only I and a handful of others can forge them. If you make one; you're tampering with very dangerous magic that originated from the Nightmares. It's a very powerful stone many died to try forging them. That's the price of the Blood Gem. In order for it to work; you have to give something up in return." Abelina finishes.

"You don't think we don't understand? We know what it means; and that's why you should trust us. Please let me make one. Fionna's just as important to me as Jacob was to you." Marshall pleads as he grabs Fionn's hand. Abelina sighs; if she knows one thing about Marshall; he get what he wants without her knowing/letting him.

"Fine. Come this way." She leads them to a room underneath the castle. Fionna's hit with the stench of blood as soon as they enter the room. She covers her nose with her sleeve and breathes through the fabric; it acts like an air filter letting her to breathe as normal as she can. Abelina waits for them at a table in the center of the room. She tells them to sit so they do while she goes for something. She tosses some jars around and finds what she was looking for. She brings it over to the table along with a dagger. It's a clear white gem;

"Hand me your wrists." She demands so they do and she cuts them. Her hands shake as she starts chanting. "I call upon thee, bond thy bloods into this stone. Allow the immortal and mortal blood clash and blend to serve thy propose to bring life when death draws. I Abelina Emperor of the Nightosphere bond thy blood into this Blood Gem." Their bloods flash and glow as the clear gem sucks them up dying it to the blood-red color. It screeches causing Marshall and Fionna to cover their ears but Abelina remains calm as if this wasn't something out of the norm. Then silence fills the room. Abelina wraps up their wrists and grabs the gem. "Let me forge a case for it before I give it to you. I'll take me a day to complete. If you want me to make another we'll discuss that tomorrow. I'm exhausted, now may I have my Blood Gem?" She asks as she extends her hand out to Marshall. He hands it over so she leaves the room.

"I guess that's out cue too." Marshall says so they stand up. "Hey Fionna; let's go out on a date." she glances up at him

"Are you sure? We're in the middle of war and what if Wrath and Pride attack and we're not ready? I-" he cuts her off

"And? The world can wait." Before she can protest he drags her out of the castle into the Nightosphere.


	13. Chapter 13:The River Styx and the Furaku

**13: The River Styx and the Furaku **

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry! I hope you guys forgive me! Anyways back to the story amigos! And maybe leave your reviews? (It helps me know how I should compose the story to your liking but still keep it interesting enough. [If you think I'm manipulating it by a lot tell me!])

* * *

Wrath and Pride walk through a mountain path with the heat blazing from the Nightosphere desert. Their sand cloaks keep the waves of sand out of their clothes (which of course Pride suggested because he doesn't want dirt on his new suit.[Wrath just thinks he's being full of himself again]) Anyways they come to a halt.

"What are we even doing here Pride?" Wrath barks from behind his black sand mask. The sand blows around them trying to get on their nerves.

"What do you think we're doing you idiot? The River Styx has many secrets that we can use to our advantage. We don't know where they imprisoned our other siblings but the River does. As every soul dies; they're trapped within the River so-"

"So meaning the dead creatures that were fighting against us their memories are trapped there too? So in other words if we can read the memories it'll pinpoint them to us?" Wrath interrupts and Pride nods

"Exactly. Now the River should be up ahead; be on alert." Wrath and Pride continue to press through in silence as the wind continues its relentless assault. They stop as they're above a ridge that over looks a river and its valley. "The River Styx." Pride announces as the river gives a faint electric green hum. "Let's go. Be careful; the River can kill you if you drink some of it in." Pride warns so Wrath gulps. They descend down to the River's banks and the black banks greets them.

"What's that smell?" Wrath asks as he covers his nose. Pride pulls off his sand mask and breathes in the smell.

"It's just your nose getting used to it. It tries to mess with your senses to keep you away. Just bear with it Wrath." Pride answers as he crouches down and gathers some of the black sand in his hand. It dispenses into the wind and his eyes follow the direction of the sand as it's carried away. "This way." he follows it so Wrath follows behind him. Pride lowers his hand down underneath the green surface. There's the sound of hissing and steam comes from where his hand's at. Wrath's about to tell him something when Pride with his other hand tells him to stay back. Pride closes his eyes and then jerks his hand out.

His hand tightens around a soul of a human. The man kicks as his white complexion barely glows; Pride smirks at the soul's struggle against him.

"It's surely been a while Jacob." Pride smirks as the man's eyes met his.

"Shouldn't you be locked up?" Jacob chokes out as his hands try to pry Pride's off. Pride shrugs

"Times have changed. It's been more than a thousand years. There's only one human left. Now I have a favor to ask you; do you remember where the others were sealed away?" Pride asks so Jacob smirks

"What makes you think I'll tell you? I'm dead already so there's nothing you can threaten me with." Wrath laughs

"Oh really? What about this little trinket huh?" Wrath pulls out a necklace from his cloak and it hovers in the air. Jacob's eyes grow huge as he recognizes it. "So I've seem to have stroked a raw nerve." Wrath laughs. (In reality, it's a hoax because Abelina has the Blood Gem between her and Jacob but of course he doesn't know that. Allowing his ignorance to be used to their advantage.) "It would be such a shame if this was to break..." his fingers slowly retract from the string.

"Fine! Just don't let anything happen to it! I'll show you." Pride let's go of Jacob. Jacob falls to the ground so he rises;

"That's a good human. Now, show us." Pride demands, Jacob crosses his arms.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks so it hits them. They snarl; "I need a body or a vessel in order for me to leave. The River has me chained to it." Jacob reaches behind his back and pulls on the ghostly chain to prove his point. Pride rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Stay put." Pride and Wrath disappear leaving Jacob by himself. _"Well maybe this isn't such a bad thing... I'll show them but then escape back to the Nightosphere and tell Abelina. Well that's of course if she's still alive. But how did this bastards manage to escape?" _He thinks to himself as his jet black hair flows around in the air. It's a bit thick like Marshall's but less thick and it ends at the base of his neck. After some time Pride and Wrath return with a hollow vessel of what they call an _"Furaku." _It's pretty much where it's like a giant lifeless doll but once when there's a soul anchored to it; it becomes like whatever the soul is. The Furaku turns into a human body as Jacob's soul hosts it.

"Better?" Pride asks so he nods

"Much better. Now I'll take me a while for my memories to be pulled out of the River Styx and back into me. Allow me to get used to my surroundings and I'll tell you as soon as I remember." He tries to convince them. He has his memories already so he's partly lying in theory. He doesn't have access to all of them but if he can stall their plans; it gives Abelina time to catch on what they're doing. That is, if she's alive and knows that they're out...

"We give you 3 days. Don't think you'll be able to stab us in the back and go tell your lover. She knows we're out; now on the night of the third day we'll come back. If you don't have access to your memories; you'll become bait and we'll kill you again." Pride lays out his deadline.

"So meaning she's alive?" Jacob asks with a tint of hope in his voice. Wrath smirks

"Yeah. And your son is too." Wrath glances down at his nails. By judging from Jacob's facial expression; he's confused by this.

"What are you talking about? Marshall's human he should be dead by now..." Jacob tries to reason but it doesn't make sense. Then why hasn't he seen his soul in the River along with his?

"Marshall's immortal. He's the King of the Vampires now; but before I ruin the fun of letting you discover for yourself, we should really start leaving. 3 days Jacob." Pride reminds him as him and Wrath play their disappearing act again. Jacob glances down at his hands and digs his nails into his palm. Blood comes out causing him to give a slight smile. _"Looks like I'm human again."_


	14. Chapter 14: The KIng's Return

**14: The King's Return**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Leave your reviews if you wish!

* * *

As the Furaku rooms around trying to see the vast difference time can bring; His eyes glance over the new items that Abelina must have put in here over the years. He stops in front of a portrait and studies it. It's Marshall and Abelina together, "_Have I really been dead for so long?_" He thinks to himself but is pulled out of his thoughts as someone barks at him

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he turns around and it's Abelina. She comes closer to him and he smiles a bit

"Hello darling. It's been a while hasn't it?" he starts and whatever she had in her hands; it clashes against the floor. She stares at him with a spooked/confused expression in her face. She points a finger at him while she shakes

"You-you're supposed to be de-dead! Unless if you're a Fur-Furaku!" she tries to point out to keep her sanity. He nods

"Yes," he picks up whatever she dropped and holds it out for her. "I know it's so sudden but there are things we need to talk about. What do you say my Queen?" he extends a hand out to her; she takes it and throws her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much Jacob," she cries into his ear so he squeezes her.

"I know." she whispers something in his ear causing him grin. "I'd like that." he replies as she chuckles. They walk hand in hand down the hallway.

* * *

Fionna and Marshall are out in the Nightosphere too. They come out of the arena from watching a match against a Chimera and a Demon. The Chimera won but suffered some nasty wounds;

"Did you see that?! The Demon like totally sliced that snake tail completely clean! I want to have its fur!" Fionna gets all girly over the subject causing Marshall to chuckle.

"I was there too Fi. Now how bout we go back to the castle and see if my mom finished the Blood Gem yet. You sure Cake doesn't mind that you're here down with me?" she smiles and places a hand on his face

"It's fine! She probably hasn't even noticed that I'm gone." she kisses him and they go back to the castle.

* * *

They walk through the hallways when Marshall asks to one of the servants.

"Hey where's Abelina?" the servant puts down his stuff and replies

"She's in her bedroom with King Jacob." and before Marshall can say anything, the servant leaves. Fionna grabs Marshall's hand.

"Marsh?" he doesn't look at her, his eyes glow a deadly red aura from them; he pulls Fionna's hand out of his, before Fionna can ask what's up he disappears into thin air. She groans and runs down the rest of the hallways.

* * *

Marshall storms into the bedroom and there's murderous desire in his eyes. (Which explains why he's more prone to Wrath; just like how Abelina is.) Abelina and the Furaku turn around from gazing out of her window. Jacob's mind flashes with thousands of emotions and memories. Jacob walks over to Marshall. Marshall stares at him as he inches closer, his throat gets all tight as he tries to push down the urge to cry.

"Marshall, my boy. I'm so sorry." Jacob apologizes keeping his distance. Marshall throws himself around him and buries his head into the crook of his neck.

"_Why?! Why didn't you come back?!_" Marshall demands so Jacob squeezes him.

"I'm sorry." the door opens and it's Fionna. Abelina glides over to her and stands besides her. Fionna gets the hint so they just watch as Marshall wipes his face with his sleeve.

"How are you alive? You have to a Furaku then." Marshall asks. Fionna gives a _"what the hell"_ look so Abelina explains. Once when Fionna's caught on Jacob continues

"I am. You see, Wrath and Pride pulled me out of the River Styx and made me this vessel. They want me to tell them where the other 5 are imprisoned. I lied to them that I don't have my memories to tell you guys; they gave me three days. So we don't have that much time." they turn around and head over to their lovers.

"I have your Blood Gem ready." Abelina reaches into her pockets and pulls it out. It's like a tear drop shaped gem but there's sliver bats on it. At the top there's a bat in mid-flight with its wings pointed to the ground; while at the bottom there's another bat also in mid-flight but its wings are pointed up and met with the other pair.

"It's gorgeous!" Fionna remarks as her eyes run over the gem.

"Thanks. It took me awhile, anyways be careful with it." Abelina warns as Fionna puts it on, she tightens it with the knots and Marshall nods.

"It looks good on you Fi." She smiles

"Thanks." Jacob glances over to Marshall with a tease in his face. Marshall smirks and pushes him a bit. Jacob gets serious again

"I know me being dead for over a thousand years doesn't really help but we really need to start forming an organized army against these Nightmares. The Wizard that released them isn't really going to be much of a problem but the Nightmares are." Abelina nods

"I agree with Jacob. So Marshall how many kingdoms have you gotten for us?"

"All of the still existing kingdoms that still have the other 5. The ones that have Lust and Gluttony no longer exist." Marshall replies so he looks over to Fionna. "Tomorrow we'll go to check on the other Nightmares that aren't checked on. Does that sound good with you?" she nods so he glances back to his parents. _"Yeah my **parents. **It's such a nice word..." _he thinks to himself with a smile spreading across his face.

"What is it?" Abelina asks bringing her eyebrows together. Marshall shakes his head

"It's nothing. Well bye." he waves so Fionna and him leave. The door closes behind them so Jacob glances over to Abelina.

"She doesn't know does she?" Abelina shakes her head

"No. Where Lust is imprisoned is the last remains of the Human race and their civilization."


	15. Chapter 15: The Ruined City

**15: The Ruined City**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had work to do and no one wants to do that. So leave your reviews if you want~!

* * *

Marshall and Fionna along with Cake slash their way through the jungle. There's the cries and whispers of multiple animals as they hack down the thick brush of plants.

"How much farther up a head is it?" Fionna asks so Marshall replies still moving forward

"Not much! Just be careful it's been in ruins for years." Marshall cuts down the last part and Fionna and Cake are in awe. "I present to you, Nene. Lust is locked up here so be careful. Remember we're here to see if Pride and Wrath are here. If they aren't we have to find out how the locks work. I don't know what's inhabiting the area so be careful." Marshall warns as they descend down the hill to the ruins.

The ruins itself are eerie but have an elegance to it. The jungle has managed to grow part of itself in the ruins. They walk past the empty stone homes and Cake's tail friezes.

"I think there's something following us..." Cake gets all small and hides in Fionna's pocket. She peaks her head out "Baby doll Im sacred. What if its Wrath and Pride following us?!"

"Calm down Cake. It's not them," Marshall ensures so Cake asks

"What is it then?!" Marshall stops and glances back

"I don't know." So on that note Marshall presses forward along with Fionna. Fionna eyes glance over the abandon ruins

"What do you think happened here? I'm sure people wouldn't just leave out of the blue." Fionna states and it causes Marshall to stop.

"War; it caused them to leave and it's aftermath killed them off. Humans, even though mortals where very powerful but they lead themselves to their own demise. C'mon I smell the Nightmare this way." Marshall leads them over to one of the taller buildings and they enter it. There's a creepy silence that go with the trio as Marshall tracks down the Nightmare. His nose enlarges as the scent of baking rubber in the hot sun kicks him in the nose comparing to the stale smell of sand of the building. His ears perk up as he listens for whatever caught his attention.

There's a light set of footsteps above them in the upper floors and a low groan from something. _"It's not the Nightmare so what's causing the noise?" _Marshall tries to come up with a culprit as Fionna and Cake wait in confusion.

"What's going on Marsh?" Fionna asks as she advances towards him. He extends his arm out and gives her a face to be quiet. She stops dead in her tracks and they all listen.

"There's something here." Marshall states as he looks around trying to do a quick heat scan of the place. He brings out his axe and holds it; Fionna grabs her sword and stands guard alongside him. "We advance carefully. Who knows what's living here..." They press on with more caution. As they follow down the Nightmare's scent through the building; its resident stalks them in the empty air vents. It sees them and drool drips from the corner of its mouth as its sharp red stained teeth appear from the shadows. It raises its claws and slices the air vent open.

* * *

Fionna, Cake, and Marshall stand on guard as there's a beast that dropped down in front of them. Fionna and Cake have never seen anything like it before. Comparing to the other monsters they're used to handling, this looks like a creature that would have scared the others out of their wits. It's body is a blend between lizard and human with sharp claws at its hands and feet. Spikes cover the body and it's tail swings around showing a deadly arsenal of spikes. It howls at them;

"What is that?!" Cake screams as the thing charges at them. It tries sinking its fangs into Fionna but she blocks and struggles to get the thing from ripping her face off.

"It's a Chimera! Well to be more exact it's a _Tryasore. _Fionna! Don't try slicing it's head off!" Marshall warns but she doesn't listen and strikes at the Tryasore's head. instead of it coming off it wraps away from them. It keeps its distance and raises its tail to release the spikes at them. Marshall gets in front of them and blocks the spikes from lodging themselves at them. "The only way to kill it is by getting rid of its tail and breaking its heart. But its made for close range and long-range attacks. It's defense is it's weakness." Marshall informs them so Cake and Fionna nod.

"Keep it off of us! We'll handle this!" Fionna and Cake charge at the Tryasore. It keeps its attention on Cake as she makes herself huge to overpower the thing. It releases its spikes but she dodges them and then it's a fight between claws. Fionna sneaks up behind it and slams her sword into its tail. It howls as it tries to scrim away but it's held down as Fionna drives her sword into the floor. It screams and hisses as it lunges out for Fionna. Marshall pounces on it and presses his axe into the Tryasore's neck. It bucks trying to get him off but Marshall holds on and actually laughs.

"Is that all you got?!" Marshall taunts as he holds on by one hand like a bull rider would. It throws itself against the floor and gets Marshall under him. It's about to strike when Fionna grabs Marshall's axe and slices its tail off. It screams as blood splats across the floor so she busts open the ribcage and kills it. Marshall gets up;

"Thanks. Now c'mon let's find the Nightmare and get out of here." they continue and then Marshall stands in front of a wall. Fionna and Cake look at him confused. "How strange; why would the scent be coming from the other side of this wall?" Marshall asks as Fionna can see the gears turning in his head.

"Maybe some secret passage?" she suggests so they start looking for a button, a switch or anything really. Cake steps on something and there's the sound of locks and gears turning. The wall opens to a dark corridor so Marshall goes in first as Fionna and Cake follow behind him. Since Marshall can see in the dark plus use echo location he checks to see if there's anything that can kill them as they descend. There isn't so he does a thermal sweep and he gives out a startled cry.

"The thing holding the Nightmare back is broken." They run down the corridor and reach the room where the Nightmare is. Electric neon green slime sweeps onto the floor as the glass chamber that kept the Nightmare leaks it out. There's a black figure in the center and it's still covered by the majority of the slime but still. The stench of baking rubber hits them all in their noses so they keep their distance.

"This is bad..." Fionna states so Marshall nods with her

"C'mon we gotta tell my mom. Before Wrath and Pride find out." they all nod so they make a make shift fort so the Nightmare can't escape if it ever does. They run up the stairs leaving the Nightmare by itself. The Nightmare opens it's eyes and a smile spreads across its face.

"_Silly children..._"


	16. Chapter 16: The 3 Nightmares

**16: The 3 Nightmares**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'd like to thank you all for your support for following my story. Now back to the chapter!

* * *

The trio leave from Nene and return back to the Nightosphere to warn that the Nightmare's prison is falling apart. What they don't know is that the other Nightmares were tailing them close behind.

"This is just too easy don't you say Pride?" Wrath chuckles and Pride nods.

"Let's just get this over with." they enter the building and come upon the Tryasore's dead body. They study it, Wrath kneels down and places his hand against the skull;

"Poor thing. All it was doing was helping Lust to wear away the prison." there's a flash of light and then the body of the Tryasore starts to turns into sand then disappears into the air shafts in the building. Wrath rises and looks back at Pride; "What the hell you looking at?" he demands and Pride shakes his head

"I never thought that you had this side to you." Pride states as Wrath shrugs

"Despite my chaotic nature I respect those who sacrifice themselves for others. Soldiers to me are heroes, doesn't matter what side they're fighting for. Now c'mon let's go." Wrath takes off making Pride to follow. They come in front of the wall that leads to the chamber where their sibling lies. They open it and descend. The moment they appear into the chamber; the electric green slime comes together forming a figure and lunges out at them. Pride and Wrath punch it and it causes the thing to splat everywhere. Wrath shakes it off but Pride groans.

"Ugh. This was a new suit too. You so owe me a new one Wrath." Pride snarls, Wrath rolls his eyes.

"Don't get your fancy panties tied up in a knot. Now let's go free our sibling." Wrath and Pride advance towards the glass chamber and they place their hands on the surface. The black figure inside stirs and a pair of eyes open; the brothers smile a bit and then start chanting in unison

"Lust. It's time for you to wake up. We will destroy the chains that hold you down." Pride glances over to Wrath and he nods. He kicks out against the glass and it shatters. Pride falls back as the figure crashes against the floor as the slime dispenses out in the small room. Wrath kneels and grabs the Nightmare's arm. He bites down on his finger and offers it to the Nightmare. The Nightmare's shadows begin to peel apart and reveals its true body.

"It's about damn time." the female chokes out and sits up getting the slime out of her lungs.

"We're sorry for the delay Lust. Just that there's been a number of delays." Pride states as she looks up at them. Lust has dark, black, thick hair and it flows around her as she moves, resembling the same movement of ink spreading out in water. Her eyes are ever-changing shades of different colors. She has the perfect female body but with large breasts, hips, and rear. She looks deadly with her sharp features and curves but yet again luring with her voice.

"It's fine, just that the damn humans instead of tearing me apart like with you guys they decided to drown me. Explaining the stupid green slime. It's a form of radiation from their atomic bombs. It's not deadly to them but only to us. Meaning we should get out of here." They leave and sit down at a clearing in the jungle. Lust looks over to her older brothers. "It's nice to know that you're all in good health." Pride nods

"And that you managed to maintain yourself through out the years." she's wearing a skin-tight dark blue dress.

"Well thank you Pride. You don't look all too bad yourself. So now what gives us the pleasure of being back together again brothers?" She purrs as her eyes shift to an aquamarine blue shade. Wrath and Pride explain to her so she nods. "Well the little King was in my chamber along with the blonde and I know they're both prone to me. I say we use that to our advantage don't you say?" she chuckles and Wrath grins.

"I'd love to do that but apparently the mortal that freed us has restricted us. She says that the King and his mortal are hers. But I say that we get her to help us bring back the others and once when we have our strength in numbers; we kill her." Wrath suggests as his grin only widens. Lust giggles as her hair sways around her, Pride smirks.

"I'm actually agreeing with Wrath here. Maybe there's more than just desires to kill in your head. Now we should head back to our hideout before they figure out that you're out Lust." they open a portal back into their hideout where Ashley waits for them.

* * *

They enter the hideout and Ashley rises. "What took you guys so long?! And you-" she stops as she sees Lust. Lust gives a smirk and with a flick of her wrist Ashley's sent flying across the room. She's falls back to the ground and slowly rises back to her feet. "You're to follow my orders and respect me! Without me you guys wouldn't be here!" She screeches as her hair looks redder than usual.

Lust chuckles. "I was already breaking out of my prison so it would have been just a matter of time. Now who are we going to go in after next?"

Wrath plucks some food off of the desk and pops it into his mouth. "Well, thanks to our allies they destroyed the majority of the Candy Kingdom the other day. They're defenses are down so meaning we can break out Envy. It's been a while since we last spoke to him. What do you say?" he looks over to Pride. He pulls out his pocket watch and looks at the multiple clocks in it.

"I say why not? Tomorrow we move out." Lust calls out

"I'm aware that you've stirred up a Furaku. If Jacob knows where Gluttony and the others are locked up why don't we just force him to show us?" she asks so that's when Wrath answers. He leans against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

"We know he wouldn't tell us. But that was the point. If he's not to a use for us right now; we'll kill him again causing Abelina to go insane. That's when I can kill her myself and she won't be able to do anything to save herself. Her Blood Gem with him doesn't work. Since his original blood was pretty much dead when he was; it's just blood, the magic that they forged in it doesn't work. Strike the Gem and they both die for good. Now let's go get some rest. I believe that the little warriors will try pushing against us. Be prepared." and they retreat to the rooms. Once when Ashley hears that they're all sound asleep. She grabs her bag and runs towards the Nightosphere Castle.


	17. Chapter 17: The Nightmare War

**17: The Nightmare War**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Man we're already to chapter 17! Well since now I've focused a lot of the main conflicts about the war and I noticed I really haven't been putting any romance in it... So I have a challenge for _**you my readers!** _PM me about your idea of an ideal romantic scene and who knows; I might even us it! So get your thinking gears turning! ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

Ashley limps her way towards the Nightosphere castle. She leans against a wall as she tries to catch her breath. When Lust threw her across the room she cracked a rib and its sends excruciating pain across her ribs. She masks the pain as she enters the throne room.

Marshall, Fionna, Abelina, and Jacob turn their attention as the door opens. Marshall snarls and before Abelina can stop him he lunges out for her. He slams her down on the floor and pins her down. He lowers his dagger against her neck. She scrims under him trying to get away but he purposely uses his weight to his advantage.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He demands as presses his dagger into her neck.

"I *gasp* came to help you *gasp* on the Nightmares." She gasps out as the edge of the blade nips at her neck.

"Marshall Lee." Jacob calls so he gets off and then Abelina comes over.

"Give us one good reason why I shouldn't kill you. You betrayed us; revived the Nightmares who can kill us all and for what?! Just because of some jealously?!" Abelina screeches. Ashely stands up

"My Queen I know what I did was wrong but I have some vital news for you. Lust has escaped now she's with Wrath and Pride. Please listen to me!" She begs as she kneels down and grabs onto Abelina's leg looking up to her. Abelina snarls her displeasure.

"I'll allow you to talk. If you're lying to me I will know. Lie to me and you die. Am I understood?" Abelina growls. Ashely nods

"They plan to attack the Candy Kingdom to go save Envy. Since the Candy Kingdom's defense is down they'll attack at dawn tomorrow. Please Queen Abelina have mercy on me." She begs and Abelina knows she's right. She looks away and grits her teeth.

"She's right. Guards! Take her away!" The guards take her into the dungeon so once when they disappear, Abelina looks over to them. "We're moving out. Time is the essence; and be prepared. Tomorrow is the first battle of the Nightmare War. Marshall, I'll be getting your DustFlier ready." And on that note they all scatter.

* * *

Marshall's in his house getting his armor from his closet on and Fionna and Cake are getting theirs on too. Gumball already got word so he's setting up a defense and Flame Prince is making his way there along with his army. Even Ice Queen and other kingdoms are moving their forces. They all meet up at the Candy Kingdom and lay down the battle strategy. So everyone gets into positions and Fionna goes over to where Marshall is. He looks weird, because Marshall usually has casual attire on but now he's like in a warrior attire. The bat helmet shines in the fading light and there's a chest plate on him, shin and forearm protectors, then underneath his armor is tight black clothes. Marshall pulls on the straps to his saddle on his DustFlier.

A DustFlier is a giant bird like creature but instead of big feathers it has smooth small feathers that give a orange and reddish appearance to its body. The same mix color travels down to its wings and feet but then at the ends its dyed down to a black; then there's a club at the end of its tail. Fionna watches it in awe so Marshall smirks.

"It's named Akatsuski. It means dawn; He's really nice," Marshall gets Akatsuski to come closer to Fionna. Fionna extends her hand out and Akatsuski nudges his snout under her palm. She pets him and he shakes her off. His head raises as something catches his attention. Marshall listens with him and he sighs. "They're crossing the hills out of here. C'mon let's go get ready." Marshall gets on and they all walk side by side towards where their company is. Fionna gets on Cake as they're armor look similar to each other, it's feline like and it suits them actually. Anyways it's total silence until there's an arrow shot into the sky.

Everyone look and then the army of the Nightmares appear. They assault the city setting fire, lava, and ice to thicken the city. Marshall and the aerial attackers take it to the sky along with the Flame people. Fionna, and Cake lead the land attack as Gumball guards his people inside the castle.

Flame Prince and Marshall attack the Nightmares along with their immortal parents in the sky. Wrath grits his teeth growing into his monstrous size as he sends lava from his hands at them. Their company avoids it but then Lust grows in size as well and blows ice out of her breath. Some of them go down so Marshall looks over to Flame Prince.

"I'll handle Lust! You take care of Wrath!" they nod so Abelina goes with Marshall on her own DustFlier. Marshall and Abelina crouch on their DustFliers, they hold their weapons as they get closer. Akatsuski flies over Lust's head as Abelina keeps her busy. Lust swipes at Abelina but they evade the attack. Marshall jumps off and digs his axe into Lust's hair. As her hair breaks under his axe his descends slows down; he grows into his bat form and tries getting her to focus on him. He dive bombs her in her face. She swats him away but then Abelina joins in.

* * *

Meanwhile they're dealing with the two giants; Fionna and Cake aren't having much luck with pushing Pride back. He literally sets the whole place in flames just by walking. The heat from the flames keep their company from closing in on Pride. The Flame people who are down with them manage to fight against him as they navigate through the flames using them as check points. Fionna and Cake trying getting close but since they have moral disadvantages they can't.

"Damn it!" Fionna screams frustrated. Cake gets her attention.

"Look! There's some Chimeras! If we can't help against the Nightmares let's keep them off of those who can!" Cake screams as they go at the Chimeras trying to sneak up on their allies. They jump onto the Chimeras slicing and dicing them. They finish so Fionna wipes the sweat off of her brow. "We got company!" Cake screams as there's 5 Tryasores closing in along with 2 Rulers of the Skies. Fionna grabs her sword and stands on guard.

"What the hell?! Damn it!" they come at them so they deal with the Tryasores first because the Rulers just perch on the burning buildings just watching. As if they were vultures waiting to pluck their meat off of their bones once when the Tryasores are finished. They each take two one at the same time while the fifth circles around. Cake uses her size to handle her two but Fionna; well it's pretty much like 2 lions ganging up on an antelope. She uses her agility and speed to keep her one step ahead of them. She kicks one of them away as she slices the tail off of the other. She kills it but earns a big gash on her thigh. She ignores it and kills the other. Their chest heave as they're trying to maintain their adrenaline for the rest of the battle. They kill the last Tryasore and then the Rulers descend on them.

They circle around them snapping their jaws at them trying to test them. Fionna raises her exhausted limbs and she attacks. She pounces on it and again it tries bucking her off. She holds onto it and it throws itself onto its back. It crashes Fionna against the ground so it's about to latch down on her neck when she picks up her sword and it stakes itself into the Ruler's chest. It collapses against her so she pushes it off and Cake slices the other Ruler into ribbons. Cake and Fionna collapse on the floor.

* * *

Pride manages to break through the line of defense and advances towards the castle. The Candy Guardsmen trying holding him back but he melts them into hot piles of burning sugar. Gumball draws out his dagger as Lord Monochrome synchronizes his attacks to help Gumball's against Pride. Pride uses his martial arts from long ago to try getting the sugar boy away. Gumball evades the attacks as Pride keeps them coming. Gumball and Lord Monochrome fall back and Pride just watches them with unamused eyes.

"This is soo boring." Pride disappears into flames so Gumball and Monochrome are shocked trying to relocate him. Pride appears again and sends them flying across the hallway with a heat blast. Pride burns down the wall that hides the corridor to Envy's prison. He's at the last door and he literally walks into it. It hisses and burns away as Pride stands before the coffin where Envy lies.

"The time has finally come brother. Rise." Pride's flames eat away at the coffin and the chains that hold down Envy. Envy's shadowy figure hovers as a pair of soft brown eyes appear. Pride extends his hand out to Envy. "Come with me. I know we have many disputes that remain unsettled but please. It's for your own good." Envy's shadowy hand reaches out for Pride's. He smiles and they rocket out of the castle. Pride and Envy hover in the air when Pride calls out "We're retreating!" Lust and Wrath nod and shrink and glide with them back to the hideout leaving the battle scene. The smell of burning sugar and frozen blood thickens the air, showing the carnage and wreck of the battle that was unfolded.


	18. Chapter 18: Aftermath and Envy

**18: Aftermath and Envy**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm so sorry for not updating for a couple of days I've been getting busy so please bear with me. I hope you leave your reviews!

* * *

Marshall gets out from under Akatsuski because before Marshall fell out of the sky into the ruble before Akatsuski shielded him from harms way. Akatsuski shakes himself free of the ruble and follows Marshall.

"FIONNA!" He calls out looking for her. Even though there are multiple wounds on him, his top priority is Fionna. "FIONNA!" He calls out again with despair in his voice.

"Marshall?!" He hears so he goes to the source and he sees Fionna under some ruble. Marshall tries lifting the wall off of her and Akatsuski joins in to help. They manage to free Fionna and Cake from the ruble. "Are you guys okay?" He asks and they nod

"Just some gashes but we're fine." Fionna replies and then she turns around to take in the battlefield. Imagine all of the Candy Kingdom; now instead of bright and cheerful it's brown and black with most of it broken down. Flames and ice still hold out as the lace starts hardening. They go over to the castle to help with the search and rescue plans. Even the castle itself was destroyed pretty badly.

Gumball and Abelina start organizing the survivors from okay to critical for medical care. Gumball sees them so he waves them over.

"You guys are okay right? I hate to sound all bossy but if you guys aren't serious then help with finding civilians and other soldiers in the ruble." They nod so them and a handful of people go out and start the laborious task of searching.

Marshall and Akatsuski do an aerial search while Fionna and Cake take over the land search. Even though the night is out with a lot of shadows and low light not helping; the flames and lava burn brightly into the night offering light. Marshall scoops down on a building and starts pushing the ruble away frantically. He gets a slab of candy off of Flame Prince's face and he pulls him out. Since Marshall's fire proof he doesn't get burn by Flame Prince.

"Hey! Flame wake up!" Marshall tries as Flame Prince barely gives a light glow off of him. "WAKE UP!" He screams again with hysteria in his voice. Flame Prince is in that stage like when he gets water on him. Weak and all dulled out; you can even see him trying to wake up by the struggle of his glow. Flame Prince's eyes barely flutter open.

"Hey..." Marshall grabs the sides of his face trying to keep him awake.

"C'mon Flame Prince. Keep those eyes open for me." Marshall tries coaxing him while he sends Akatsuski to get help.

"Lust stroked me down with her ice..." He whispers and Marshall sees the ice around his legs and pelvis. "Did we manage to hold them back?" Flame Prince asks and his flames glow a bit brighter meaning he has hope. Marshall looks away and slowly says

"No. We didn't. Pride managed to break through and took Envy with him." His flames die out a bit

"Oh. So meaning I'll die in a vain attempt?" Flame Prince asks. Marshall shakes his head

"You're not dying on my watch. Just hang in there." He nods so Akatsuski comes back with their emergency medic team. They start chiseling the ice away from him and start feeding him things for him to burn. Marshall rises and gets in Akatsuski and they go back to searching.

* * *

Meanwhile; the 4 Nightmares aren't having much luck with their new ally. The shadowy figure of Envy just hovers around keeping his distance from Pride. "Envy! Let Wrath get you a physical body already!" Pride orders as he tries grabbing him. Wrath rubs his temple getting impatient with Envy's and Pride's bickering. He goes over to Envy, grabs him by the neck and gets him to clamp down on his wrist. The shadows peel away as Envy scrims trying to get out of Wrath's hold.

Envy shakes Wrath off and glares at Pride. "Oh great, we're all reunited together again. And you and I have unfinished business Pride." he's completely different. He's a medium-sized man, skinny and lanky. He has the geeky look on him but unlike his siblings with nice hair; it's a crazy clash between brown and black with big sponge unmanageable wavy curls; It reaches under his ears and continues down the back of the base of his neck. He has average sized eyes on his semi smooth skin that are has some acne breaking out.. Though he's not gorgeous like Lust and Pride; he's always been the old ball. He's just so average. Ever since his average like body, he's always been envious of the others wishing he could make himself more into their image. His eyes are a soft milky chocolate eyes unlike his siblings with their vibrant colored eyes.

Pride nods "I know that Envy and I apologize from the last time we were all together. Now we freed you because-"

"So what?! You can use me as bait again?! Because you didn't want to be captured first?!" Envy screams at him with his eyes darkening. Envy and Pride don't get along all too well because they're so different.

Pride clenches his jaw. "-Shut up! Let me continue!" He orders so Envy narrows his eyes at him. Envy raises his hand and flames shoots out of them towards him.

"No! Why don't you listen to me for once!" The flames come at Pride so he deflects them off to the side and he sends some towards Envy. As Pride's flames come at Envy, he switches his attack to water and the flames and water come at each other. Steam hisses and Pride gets pissed.

"ENVY!" he warns so his brother gets down on his knees and slams his hands to the floor. The ground rips open as a mini earthquake makes its way towards Pride. Pride jumps out-of-the-way into the air trying to avoid it when Envy sends a gust of wind towards him. It knocks Pride out of the air and he rolls on the ground. Blood rolls down the side of Pride's face as he rises. Pride stands up and jerks his head to the side. He wipes the blood off of him and then he gets serious. Pride makes his way over to Envy. Envy keeps his attacks coming at him, Pride easily avoids them and then he stands in front of Envy. "Stop." he orders with a fierce tone. Envy stares at him with wide eyes as he stops. "I'm sorry. Now will you help us freeing our other siblings?" Envy lowers his eyes and eventually agrees. He looks over to Lust and Wrath, they nod so he looks back up at Pride.

"When do we head out?" He asks and Pride glances over to Wrath.

"What about our Furaku?" Wrath smirks

"He's out on the warfront from last night's battle. I say if we go out and try breaking out another they wouldn't have the resistance to stop us." Wrath points out but then Lust objects

"But what point would it have if we're not even using the Furaku to show us?" That's when Envy catches on (he's one of the smarter ones out of the group)

"Because they told him that so he would rally up with Abelina and the others. But in all reality they want him to do that so that way when they kill him again; Abelina wouldn't have the will to fight; seriously handicapping the resistance and that way Wrath can take his vengeance against her." Envy states and the other two brothers nod.

"Exactly the point. Now, who should we free first?" Wrath asks so Pride thinks about it.

"We need to find out who is more prone to who. Lust; I have an assignment for you." Lust eyes change to a sinister red showing her delight. "Find out who else Marshall Lee and the human are prone too. Marshall Lee is prone to Wrath and someone else but the human hasn't shown who she's prone to. Do not fail us Lust." Pride orders so Lust bows to make fun of him.

"I'll be back." and then she disappears.


	19. Chapter 19: Never Again

**19: Never again**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and thank you so much for all of your support! I apologize for not updating in a while and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave your reviews if you please my dears!

* * *

It's been hours since the battle against the Nightmares so Marshall and Fionna are out at his house just trying to chill in the little moments they can. They go outside to the strawberry field and lay down looking up at the night sky. Marshall lays his head against her stomach as she combs his bangs with her fingers.

"Hey Marshall;" Fionna grabs Marshall's hand causing him to look up. "I love you." He smiles and gets up then lays his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too. I don't want to lose you Fi." He mumbles so she strokes his hair. Despite its thickness it's really soft like if you were pulling out your favorite winter blanket. She gazes down at his grey skin that she's come to adore so much.

_"I love him. Even if his world is different from mine; there's so many things that I want to do with him. Just to see him smile that has meaning behind it. There's so many places I want to go with him."_

"What's up Fi?" He pulls her out of thoughts so she shakes her head and smiles

"It's nothing." He nods and plays with one of her free locks

"You should really let your hair down more often. It's like locking up the sun away." She smiles.

"Thanks. Don't you think it's weird how we're so different yet look where we are now." A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth

"You'd be surprise what the Cosmic Owl and Glob have playing out. But for now, let's enjoy it when we can." she nods so he starts pointing out some constellations he can point out from the time he can remember Prince Gumball telling him about how the humans from long ago would look up at the stars for help.

"Hey Marshall. Do you like being the Vampire King?" She asks and he shrugs.

"Once when your born into royalty I guess you can't complain. Or more to say get to choose. But oh well; I don't have it bad unlike the Flame Kingdom. I don't kill my subjects for the entertainment of it." he lays his head against her chest as they remain quiet. They continue talking and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Lust sees them from the tree line so she watches the way how they're interacting with each other. There's a pain in her chest the longer she's there, she knows that they're probably more prone to her but there's something unsettling about it.

She leaves and flies back to the hideout after being gone for a day. She leans against a tree as the knot in her chest gets worst.

_"What is this feeling?"_ She asks to herself and she presses on. She closes the door to the hideout behind her as her 3 brothers are in a heap of snarling Nightmares. Pride pushes Envy off of him and he looks over to his sister.

"So what did you find out?" Pride asks as Envy sits in front of her and leans his back against her legs. She pulls a chair to her and sits down, she starts running her slender fingers through Envy's unmanageable curls.

"Marshall Lee and the female are both prone to me. But there's something unsettling about it." she states as Envy looks up at her.

"How? Is there something conflicting about the two?" she nods

"I think they have that ridiculous human feeling called **_love._**" she snarls at the last word with disgust in her voice.

"So meaning that it can block your control over them?" she nods and Pride sighs.

"She just had to be human didn't she? No matter we'll just overwhelm them." Pride summons food out of the thin air and chomp his straight teeth into an apple. It crunches as he chews it and then he sends the food over to his siblings. "I don't know how Mama and Papa managed to feed all 7 of us. Especially Gluttony man. He ate so damn much." Pride chuckles and Wrath plucks some meat off of the platter and pops it in his mouth.

"He's going to be a pain in the ass once when we get him out." Envy gets the grapes while Lust doesn't eat. "Why aren't you eating woman?" Wrath asks because before she would eat a lot but now she isn't. She doesn't reply but she gets some of Envy's grapes; he glares at her but he doesn't really mind because she wouldn't bully him when he was little. "Lust?" Wrath asks again as his lava eyes soften a bit.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... it's nothing." she glances away as she fights back some emotions she had locked up in her chest. _"I thought that I had gotten rid of those feelings for Ash... Why am I remembering him now? Just because I saw Marshall Lee and the human together?" _she rises and her brothers look at her confused.

"Lust?" the all ask but she ignores them and locks herself into her room.

* * *

_It's the Mushroom War. There's bombs all over the place as Lust's with her brother Wrath destroying the resistance of the humans and other Netherworld creatures. Lust returns back to her human form and then a human named Ash emerges from the ruble._

_"Ash!" Lust greets as she smiles and he scoops her up in his arms. She's set back down to the ground and Ash smiles a bit._

_"Thank Glob that you're alive. Now I heard that the resistance are making their way over here. We don't have much time!" Ash warns and then at that moment an arrow lodges itself into Ash's back. He falls on to Lust and she sets him down on the ground._

_"ASH!" she screams with despair in her voice. He chokes out blood so he spits it out and looks up at Lust._

_"It's okay Lust. Don't cry; I hate seeing you cry. Go! I love you Lust." he slams his mouth against hers grabbing her hair in his hand and then he goes limp._

_"**ASH!**" She sobs over his chest and she replies between her sobs "I love you too Ash..."_

* * *

She wakes up in cold sweat and then shakes her head. "_Never again..._"


	20. Chapter 20: Only 2 left

**20: only 2 left**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And Ohmigod you guys chapter 20 already! I hope you're all enjoying_** Like a moth to a flame**_ as much as I have fun writing it!

* * *

Marshall's helping Gumball with restoring the Candy Kingdom late in the night. He sets down some crates full of food for his civilians as he finds Gumball sitting down on a makeshift rooftop. Marshall sits next to him as Gumball has his eyes plastered against the night sky. They sit there in silence until Gumball breaks it.

"It's nice outside don't you think?" Marshall nods

"Yeah it is. Anyways how you holding up?" Marshall asks because unlike him, Gumball's awake for the whole day making repairs day and night.

"Tired and on a goodnight I get some hours of sleep." Gumball yawns as he chews on some food. He offers the red to Marshall and he eagerly takes it. He returns it back to Gumball. "Anyways how are you and Fionna doing?" Gumball asks as Marshall lays down against the roof.

"Good just that we rarely get to do anything with the war going on." Marshall complains as he throws his hand into his pocket.

"How long has it been since we got to talk like this?" Gumball asks as he glances back at Marshall. Marshall shrugs

"Who knows. So how do you feel about your first war?" Marshall teases because him being Marshall it runs in his blood.

"Not too great. I mean look!" he throws his arms in the air meaning to look at the Candy Kingdom. "I just want this to be over with. And that's not even to mention that there's 4 out of the 7 Nightmares released. It's just a matter of time before the other 3 join in." Gumball pulls on his hair. The air gets suddenly cold so they whip their head around and it's Ice Queen. She lands in front of them along with some of her subjects.

"Alright! How do I help?" Ice Queen asks as Marshall and Gumball rise to their feet.

"Simone! You came!" Marshall throws himself around Ice Queen. At first she's confused but she gets a glimpse of a distant memory and a little boy she used to take care of in the Mushroom War. She hugs him back then Marshall pulls away. Gumball smiles a bit then he instructs Ice Queen how she can help. She starts freezing the candy so that way it'll be preserved for longer and it's easier for them to restore the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Nightosphere things haven't been at ease either. Abelina and her council are looking over some maps along with Jacob to calculate the enemy movements. Abelina chews on her pen trying to come up with a way to put up defenses against the Nightmares at the last 3 Nightmare cells. All of the main kingdoms have joined forces but in reality only the Candy, Flame, and Nightosphere have been contributing. The others are more like _"We'll help if we're going to win. Other than that don't think we'll join in."_ A bat flies into the room so Abelina extends her arm out and the bat hangs upside down on it. She gets the message off of the bat and the bat flies off to deliver more news. "_Well at least the Ice Kingdom is helping too..."_ Abelina thinks to herself but then she's taken back. _"Wait what?! Then it means Greed's by himself! Damn it!" _she storms out of the room and Jacob follows her confused by her sudden leave.

"Abelina!" He calls after her so she stops and she looks at him. He catches up to her

"Simone left Greed by himself in the Ice Kingdom. We gotta go." he nods so they hasty put on their armor and mount onto Abelina's DustFlier then zip towards the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

"Abelina this is suicide! It's only a couple of hours left until daylight!" Jacob warns as she directs the DustFlier over the Ice palace.

"I know but we have to push back against Greed and the others if they decided to come and get him." Abelina answers as her black braid flies in the air currents. They both crouch on the DustFlier's back as the DustFlier hovers in the air. They jump off and get inside the palace through a window. Abelina takes them down to where Greed's being held. They skid as they come to a stop and a soon as they enter the room they're confronted. Abelina blocks with her arms as Lust's kick comes into contact. She throws Lust off and then she runs towards Jacob. He grabs her arm and swings her around then lets her go. Abelina kicks out at Lust using her momentum to her advantage to over power Lust. They're struggling against each other and they both fall back.

"Nice to see that you're both doing well." Lust snickers as Wrath attacks them. Jacob takes care of Wrath as they lock into combat. Abelina narrows her eyes and then her and Lust go back at each other.

"Pride didn't want to get his hands dirty I assume." Abelina grunts as she holds Lust's arms from attacking her. They tremble from their force and strengths that are keeping them dead lock. Lust smirks as her eyes flash crimson.

"ENVY!" She screams as Abelina directs her attention up as Envy comes slamming down onto them. Abelina at the last second falls back narrowing escaping Envy's kick. He rises as the ice under him cracks from the intensity of his kick. All three of them stand next to each other as Jacob and Abelina stand on guard next to each other. Jacob shakes his head trying to get the blood off of his brow to prevent it obscuring his vision.

"We killed you once don't think we wouldn't do it again." Lust states towards Jacob and he snickers.

"I'll be a lot harder to kill now. I'm a Furaku." Jacob taunts as Lust's eyes grow wide. "You can thank Pride and Wrath for that." Jacob grins. She gives a twisted smile

"So I see. Well we've gotten a lot tougher too. Don't underestimate us." Envy claps his hands together and then there's a storm inside the room. Abelina and Jacob run trying to avoid the gust of hurricane winds as Wrath throws out lava. Abelina jumps in the air and screeches; the air ripples around them as her attack activates. Within the sound of her screech still expanding in the air, bolts of lightning flash as they make their way towards the Nightmares. They've never seen it before so Lust gets in front of her brothers and slams her hands to the floor. A wall of ice pops out of the ground as they try blocking the electricity. The bolts rip open the ice wall and jolts the Nightmares. They fall to the floor and stay down for a moment. Wrath and Envy get up without any physical injuries to them but when Lust does, she's pissed. Her face has a giant gash along her jaw line and her eyes flash into an angry red.

Lust gets back to her feet as they all stare at Abelina. Jacob uses that moment of a distraction and attacks Envy and Wrath. He knocks them to the ground as they react a bit too late. Wrath throws him off of his back and into a wall. There's the sound of something crunching but it isn't Jacob. The floor rips open underneath them as Pride melts the ice and appears with another shadowy figure. Abelina's about to close in on them as a ray of sunlight touches her arm's exposed skin and she screams. Jacob covers her and they stare at the Nightmares.

"Too late. We'll see each other soon for a proper reunion." Pride states as the Nightmares escape. Abelina tries to stand up but she drops back to the ground from her serious injury from the sun.

"We have to, go after, them." Abelina pants as Jacob shakes his head.

"No. We're getting that injury treated first. It can kill you if left unattended. C'mon." he picks her up in his arms and they start making their slow retreat back into the shadows. She doesn't fight against him as she muffles her cries into his chest.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me Jacob." she says and he nods

"Like wise." he opens a portal for the Nightosphere and they step in along with their DustFlier.


	21. Chapter 21: The 7 Deadly Sins

**21: The 7 Deadly Sins**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I was on vacation and really didn't have much time to update so please forgive me! Anyways now back to the story!

* * *

Jacob runs through the hallway with Abelina in his arms trying to get anyone to help. Marshall sees them so they go into a room as Marshall starts treating his mom's sunburn. She groans then shuts up once when he finishes scrapping the death skin off. She wraps up her arm then looks up at them;

"Marshall; Greed was broken out."

* * *

The other Nightmares return back to their hideout as their numbers grow now with their other sibling leaving only two still to be freed. Greed bites Wrath's thumb and then the shadows peel away from him to reveal his true body.

Greed, he's different by far. He's a tall skinny man unlike his twin but he's always wanting to get whatever he can get his hands on like Gluttony but usually doesn't get it. Big straight hair bounces around his neck with milky chocolate color to it with dark highlights and he tries to be like Pride with the quality of his clothes but has the second best. He's always trying to get attention from his other siblings so he sets his eyes on anything that catches it and will stop at nothing to get it. His eyes reflect a dark black green fire in them for attention and desire.

He shakes himself off and he smirks at his siblings. "It's been too long. Now we can summon the other two, ready?" they all grab each other's hands and then start chanting in a forgotten language that causes the air around them to ripple. The place glows with an electric green hum to the place making their dark figures look like globs of black ink as the chant intensifies.

There's an explosion from the center of the circle knocking everyone to their butts. The sudden wind in the room dies so they all stand up as there's two new shadowy swirls. The shadows peel away and a heap of ghostly white hair falls to the floor.

"Ugh really Sloth? How do you let yourself go this badly?" Lust demands as she grabs her sister's hair in her hands and shows it to her. Sloth's a long-haired blonde and at her roots you can see the godlessness of her hair but as your travel down it's long unattended body, it's a ghostly white because even her hair got too lazy to maintain its color. Unlike the others with their brilliant eyes, you can't really tell her eye color at all because she only maintains them half-open so you can't see the color. Even her clothes look unmaintained from all the years she's been asleep in her prison.

"Whatever I'm not like you lust who puts so many hours into herself. I..." she replies because she's so lazy that she doesn't even finish her sentence. Gluttony grins as he wobbles his way over to Greed.

"Long time no see brother." Gluttony has a short frame comparing to his siblings and round width from all of the food he consumes and he as a childish features. His eyes are big and have chocolate-brown color to them. Even his voice is of a seven year old, cocky and witty but don't underestimate this one. Even though he looks like a child; he can and will kill you if given the opportunity. He has the brain capacity of a full grown man despite his childish appearance. His hair is also dark but it's more of dark brown with undertones of light hazel. He's the least threatening one on the appearances but he's one of the more deadlier ones. Everywhere he goes, there's things falling out of his multiple pockets from all the stuff he stashes in there. He bends over to pick up his food and Greed laughs grabbing some of the spare stuff he hasn't picked up yet.

"Stop acting so childish Gluttony." Envy demands as he flings the core of the apple he was eating towards them. He stands up from his chair and crosses his arms.

"What now Pride?" Envy demands because he doesn't like going anywhere or really do anything without a plan. Pride looks over to Wrath

"What do you think? Wait here and rest or start making our presence of all 7 of us known?" Wrath shrugs and then Sloth whines

"I'm tired..." Wrath glares at his sister

"You always are! That's why you were the first one to get captured! Abelina had a new power that really worries me. But I really do want to unleash the chaos we all can stir up upon the Allied Kingdoms." Lust throws her hair back and she slightly opens her cat line eyes towards Sloth and Envy

"I don't know about you guys but I haven't eaten any souls and I'd really like some. Care to join?" that captures Gluttony's attention.

"Food?! Let's go!" they all start leaving so Wrath and Pride follow them. They head over to some small villages and stand on the ridge that surrounds the city,

"Nobody gets out. Until they're all dead, got that?" Pride asks and they all nod as their tongues roll out of their mouths along with drool dripping. They begin their attack with flames, ice, lava, water, lightning, earthquakes, tornadoes, and Envy using them all upon the village. As the creatures try to flee the attack to save their lives, they're quickly taken down. As the stench of blood slowly creeps into the air, the Nightmares are enjoying their feast of souls. White, red, and blue orbs hover around the air giving off ghostly light to the carnage. They pluck the orbs and begin to consume them because they're the souls of the people they just murdered (known as Soul Orbs). They pop them into their mouths as if they were popcorn and the numbers begin to dwindle down.

Sloth slowly takes her time to consume them as Gluttony and Greed start having a contest to see who can capture as many then slurp them down the fastest. Lust starts licking the Orbs that are in her hands enjoying her first Soul Orbs in ages. Meanwhile Wrath and Pride start cooking theirs over some lava and a fire because Pride being the high-class man he is, he wouldn't eat them raw like a hobo.

* * *

"EMPOROER ABELINA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" A servant from the Flame Kingdom storms into the Head Quarters of the Allied Kingdoms (Nightosphere Castle). Inside there's chaos between the monarchs of each of the Allied Kingdoms. They look over a holographic map of the whole Land of Ooo and other surrounding lands. There's a red angry face over the village where the Nightmares are feasting at that moment.

"SEE! If you hadn't left your castle this wouldn't be happening Simone!" Abelina screeches into her face as they're face to face over the map.

"Well maybe if you haven't shown that damn Wizard where the Nightmare Wrath was being held none of this wouldn't have happened!" Ice Queen snaps back so they're snarling at each other when Flame Queen tries getting her hands between them to separate them.

"Now it's not the time to be pointing fingers! We have to-" Abelina and Simone snarl at Flame Queen

"Stay out of this Destiny!" (That's Flame Queen's real name) and they go back to snarling and growling at each other. Destiny's flames glow brighter and burn blue meaning they pushed her. They're all about to go at each other when the servant screams out

"My Queens!" they look at him and he continues "Your sons have found something." they all follow him down to where their boys are.

"Move more to over here Flame Prince!" Gumball instructs as he gets Marshall to start digging along with him. Marshall's shovel clangs against something metallic so they stop and start removing the dirt away with their hands. Abelina and Destiny watch as Ice Queen gets on her knees to help.

"What is it?" Gumball asks as they finally see what they've dug up. Marshall smirks as he wipes the sweat off his brow

"Something that'll help us win the war. Let's dig up the rest." all 6 of them start unearthing the object.


	22. Chapter 22: The Avenger & and Loss

**22: The Avenger and loss of identity**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I apologize for the delay my darlings! I'm getting busy again and I'm working on some other side stories so forgive me! Anyways back to the chapter!

* * *

Fionna's alone at her tree house trying to relax but with the war happening, she can't. She grabs her stuff then goes out for a walk, that's when she's confronted by some Nightmares...

A figure merges from the shadows along with another and they hover around Fionna. She stands on guard as she pulls out a wicked blade Marshall managed to get made for her in the Nightosphere. Gluttony and Greed raise their hands in defeat to show that they come in peace. Greed walks over and circles around her studying the so called worry some human.

"I come in peace darling; I have no desire to harm you. I just came by to introduce myself to you. My name's Greed." He extends his hand out to her but she doesn't take it.

"Aren't you those beasts that are killing living creatures?" she snaps out and he makes a hurt expression

"That's not very nice, you know Fionna, that's your name correct?" she nods so he continues "Nightmares and Humans aren't that too different from each other. You need us and we need you, and sure I am one of the ones killing living creatures but you're doing the same. The so-called being a hero is no different from what I'm doing, the so-called _evil, bad guy._" he points out so that catches her attention,

"Why would you say that?! Heroes are the good guys while you're the villains!" she blurts out so he sighs placing his face in his hand. He looks back up at her.

"Humans, even with the last one they still haven't changed. Alright doll, look right here, if I were to kill you; I'd be a villain in your eyes but in the eyes of my siblings and other creatures you call villains, I'd be a hero. You see, the names/labels don't matter because it changes on who's telling the story. You understand or do I have to make another explanation?" she doesn't reply because there's some truth to his logic. He runs his fingers through his hair and then glances back at her. "Now the point being me here is that I want to see what you're like. And from the looks of it, you're very prone to at least two of us Nightmares. So tell me Fionna, what is it that you want most? Power? Wealth? Fame across the lands as Ooo's Greatest Hero?" he asks as his voice slithers through her ears. She nods so he continues "What if I could help you with that hm darling? I can give you everything you ever wanted..." he tries to coaxes as his voice starts enchanting her. She nods again so he grabs her chin making her to look into his green fiery eyes and the flames begin to give a dark spark in them. "It only takes one thing Fionna, just give into me..." the flames glow darker and at that moment something happens in a blur.

Greed topples away grabbing his hand as his dark blood sweeps out of the cut on his hand. Fionna stares as Gluttony glances at them from whatever he was eating and he gives out a startled cry then flees. Greed watches him leave but redirects his attention to Fionna. "So you have a damn Blood Gem too huh? Just what I needed!" he smites through his teeth as Fionna's Blood Gem dulls out its vibrant red color and it stops floating in the air, it just rests against Fionna's chest. The Blood Gem must have broken Greed's enchantment over Fionna by zapping him, the reason why Greed's bleeding because of Marshall's blood. Seems like there's still something more to just tricking death to this stone.

"I think it be best if you left before I take this to my advantage." Fionna taunts as she raises her sword. Greed narrows his eyes at her,

"Don't get too cocky Fionna the human. That can be you're downfall." Greed dispenses into a swirl of shadows and disappears. Once when she's sure there's no other Nightmares stalking her, she grabs the Blood Gem and studies it. _"Who knew that this little trinket would end up saving me. These guys are really something else..." _Fionna thinks to herself then a messenger from the Allied Kingdoms comes up to her.

"You're requested at Head Quarters (HQ[Nightosphere])." she nods and she makes a portal. They both step in.

* * *

Fionna walks down to where everyone's at. She stops before she enters the room because from her confrontment with Greed; it's shaken her core.

_What makes me a hero then? If what Greed said is right, what am I? I never had to think about this before... I kill one of them but in their eyes I'm a villain but in everyone else's eyes I'm a hero. But would I really? And if that's true, what have I been doing for my entire life?_

"Fi!" she turns around and it's Marshall, he's about to hug her when he notices the look on her face. "What's wrong Fi?" he asks as he picks up her face. She doesn't look at him,

"It's nothing." she lies because she doesn't want him to feel already stressed enough from the pressure of the war. Out of all times this is when she's starting to have doubts about herself? She shakes those thoughts away and she glances up at him.

"So what's going on?" he smiles a bit and takes her down to the holding rooms (the castle's garages in other words). They enter and everyone's around this gigantic machine that takes up the whole room. "What is that?" Fionna asks as she's in loss of words. Marshall smiles as Abelina pushes herself from under the machine making Fionna to jump. Abelina's covered in grease as she's pulled up to her feet by Jacob.

"It's called a fighting airplane. To be more exact a _Relentless Avenger._" Jacob informs them as he pats the side of the plane. He wipes the grease off of his hands and coughs. "It was one of the most advanced planes the humans ever made during the Mushroom War. It'll either make us or break us in the war," he smiles as he climbs up on the wing of the plane to check out the condition of the machine. Fionna nods so she pushes up her sleeves and asks

"Where do I start?" Jacob smiles then motions her up on the top.

"Here I need an extra hand." she climbs up so Abelina, and the two humans continue their work on their secret weapon.


	23. Chapter 23: Don't make Gumball to yell

**23: Don't make Gumball to yell...**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And to my readers, the Relentless Avenger is the thing they dung up in chapter 21 so just pointing that out so you're not confused! Anyways leave your reviews!

* * *

Fionna hangs her head over the railing as she realizes she doesn't have any sea legs. The Allied Kingdoms got Intel that there's something to check out of an island so Cake, Marshall, Gumball, Flame Prince, and her were sent to check it out while at HQ they're making plans on attack the Nightmares. After Fionna throws up again, she glares over at Marshall as he's laughing.

"You so suck Marshall..." she mumbles as she's not feeling good. He laughs then goes over to the bow of the pirate ship thanks to the courtesy of his mom and Simone. Anyways he stands alongside the navigator then he asks

"About how much farther ahead is it?" the navigator whole's a ghost along with the dead crew of the ship looks faint in the afternoon sun. (The only reason why Marshall's able to be on the quest is because he's covered head to toe in clothing to protect his skin. Either way if something were to happen to his clothes, Gumball managed to whip up a serum to give him the makeup of human skin to resist the UV rays that would harm him.) She glances over at him,

"Not too far ahead. But sir, the island's cursed. Every person who has set foot on it suffers a tragedy in some point in their lives. Are you sure you want to still go? That's how we all died, struck by a hurricane." she asks then Marshall nods

"If there's something there to help us against the Nightmares, it's worth every risk." she nods then returns back to steering the ship. Marshall heads down to the lower decks where his living allies are. He removes his face mask then flops down in a chair glancing at the map Gumball found in his castle about the so-called "_cursed island._"

"Apparently with the Intel we got, the weapon we're looking for, the _Girei Spear,_ is said that whatever is stroked by it vanquishes it out of existence and there's nothing left of them." Flame Prince states as he points to a picture of the spear on the table. "That's how we're planning to strike them at their cores, making them to finally disappear not letting them to regenerate ever again." He adds on so Fionna sits down on Marshall's leg folding her arms over her chest.

"So if this so called Girei Spear is on the cursed island, how come it's there?" she asks. She would have probably done anything to get it if she knew about it, well of course taking out the fact that its on an island and she's terrified of the ocean.

"So that way people with a power lust or greedy people wouldn't use it for bad intentions. And the curse discourages people not to look for it." Flame Prince replies so she nods.

"I see, well do you have any idea where the Spear is?" he's about to answer when one of the crew members above deck yells out

"_LAND HO!" _They all prepare themselves to get on the island.

* * *

All 5 of them walk through the thick jungle following Flame Prince and Marshall to the apparent whereabouts of the Spear.

"Stay alert, we have no idea what's here." Flame Prince warns as his flames provides them light in the low jungle floor. It's so quiet in the jungle you can hear a pin drop. And to be honest it's making Fionna a bit frantic with her sister, silence is never a good sign ever. The only sound is the dead leaves and other things crunching underneath their feet. Flame Prince and Marshall come to a sudden halt making the others to stop. Flame Prince grabs a random stick setting it on fire then throws it into the bush. There's the some of an animal dying and then silence.

"Who's hungry?" Cake jokes as she goes over to where the flames of the stick is, she carries the large boar in her mouth and trots back to where everyone is. Marshall yanks it out of her mouth clamping his fangs over his leg. The red skin turns white and his demon eyes flash as he's sucking the blood out of it. He finishes then he's wide wake and alert. His nose crunches as he smells something.

"I smell something over there." he states looking confused. They all take off as Cake and Fionna eat their boar meat they took with them. They stop in front of an abandon temple as you can tell it hasn't been used in ages. They step inside with caution, Marshall takes off his mask as there's no sunlight in the place to hurt him, he pushes up his sleeves as Flame Prince provides light for them. Gumball recognizes the cravings on the walls and he lets out a startled cry.

"What is it?" Fionna questions as she stands next to him.

"These are native human cravings, it could be from the Aztecs from South Central Mexico..." he squints his eyes then makes a correction, "No these are mostly Mayan now that I look at them."

"Meaning?" she asks irritated because she has no idea what he means. He sighs then dumbs down his discovery so she can understand

"People from long ago way before the Mushroom War. The Aztecs and Mayans were notorious for their human sacrifices for their gods. I'd never thought that this temple would still be standing..." he states then Cake calls out their attention.

"What are these?" Gumball investigates the other wall cravings he hadn't noticed. He lets out another gasp

"What the?! How are there Roman markings along side Greek?! And Persian too?! What is this? Hindu gods along side Egyptian gods?!" everyone looks at him confused so he explains. "All of these markings are from every great human civilizations and there's even some from recent empires before/during the Mushroom War. How is it all possible they're all here **_together?!_**"

"Maybe some human craved all of these together? An art piece?" Fionna tries but he shakes his head

"No. This temple is a lot older, you can see it by the war it's designed. See?" he points to the room. "This was made from stone, not with steel like in Nene. And there's doors with hinges, the Aztecs and Mayans didn't have them. It wasn't until the Spanish came to Mexico City where they brought to North America. And those straight symmetrical lines are from the Celtics, what does this mean?" Gumball grabs his chin thinking for an logical explanation to this.

"We'll figure that out later! We got to find the Spear before anything!" Flame Prince calls as they start walking down the stone hallways with more marking making Gumball a detailed tour of the place with a bunch of random facts. As the others ignore him, Fionna's amazed at it. Thinking that she's part of such a diverse species makes her feel special a way. Then the thought that she's the last one makes her feel terrible.

They come across a hallways that's sided with mirrors. They walk through the hallway as their reflections are bouncing off of the mirrors. It's creepy in a sense because there's not any dirt on them, probably meaning that someone cleans them up or water gets in the hallway.

"Careful where you step you guys, it doesn't look like the floor is stable." Marshall points out as he stomps his foot against it.

"Yeah good job Marshall! Stomp against the unstable looking floor!" Gumball scowls at him making Marshall to growl.

"Shut up PINKY!" Marshall snaps back so Gumball goes over to him and pokes at his chest pushing him.

"_Hoe **dare you! I am a PRINCE!**_" Gumball scowls so Marshall looks at him with a serious face.

"So? I'm a **_King. _**I **_outrank _**you." Gumball snarls then he lunges out for Marshall. He pins him down then Marshall throws him off.

"What the Glob are you doing?! We're allies!" Marshall yells out as he rises.

"I'm so sick and tired of you always calling me Pinky!" Gumball yells at the top of his lungs. His scream slices into the air making the whole place to shake.

"Oh good job Gumbutt, now the whole place is going to _**fall apart!**_" Marshall screams out the last as the floor under them breaks away.

* * *

Seems like even in war time/trying to be careful Marshall and Gumball old habits get in the way. They were doing so well! Anyways until the next chapter we'll see if really old habits die hard!


	24. Chapter 24: So Apparently curiosity

**24: So apparently curiosity didn't kill the cat.**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Everyone hits the bottom with a loud _"OOF!" _Everyone groans rubbing their bottoms and then they rise.

"Is everyone okay?" Gumball asks and everyone groans. Flame Prince's flames cast a creepy aura to the empty shaft.

"Watch where you step!" Fionna calls as there's water, Flame Prince didn't hear her warning to him and steps into a puddle. His flames instantly die as he gives out a painful cry.

"Flame Prince!" Marshall yells as he goes over to him picking him up from the water. He doesn't respond but he gives a faint glow meaning he's okay. Marshall throws him over his shoulder and glances back towards everyone. "He'll be fine. We just got to find him something to burn. Let's go." they all stay in a tight bunch because without Flame Prince's light, they can't dare to get separated. Fionna rears up the lead and she watches Marshall from behind, his black cloak swaying around his anklets and unlike usual, he has black tight pants along with boots meaning he can't risk any inch of his grey skin being exposed. They come to another stop, Gumball crouches down to the floor and rubs his fingers together looking at something.

"What is it?" Marshall questions so Gumball glances back at him.

"The ground, it's moist but the walls aren't. Something isn't adding up here." Marshall sets Flame Prince on the floor next to Gumball.

"I'll go on ahead to see if there's an exit. Stay together and don't stray too far from this spot. Fi," she looks over at him. "If anything attacks you guys, make sure nothing happens to Flame Prince and fight them off until I come back." she nods so he transforms into a small bat then takes off into the darkness ahead of them. Fionna sits on the floor digging through her backpack trying to find anything Flame Prince can burn so he can at least get better. She pulls out some adventure's guide-book that Gumball gave her a couple years ago that she memorized it forwards and backwards. She rips it apart making Gumball to give out a cry. She narrows her eyes at him

"It's so Flame Prince can at least move on his own. Without his light we're handicapped, if we start hallucinating then we're screwed." he doesn't say anything so she breaks the spine of the book, she sets the papers against Flame Prince's chest and his flames start burning it. She feeds him the whole book, his eyes flutter open as he sits up.

"Thanks. I needed that, where did Marshall go?"

"He went to go scout for exit up ahead. Well we should probably start getting ready when he comes back." at that moment Marshall comes back and leads them out of the shaft. They walk into another room but it's huge as if this is a room where the humans would gather in. Gumball's reading the wall cravings still trying to piece together why there's so many different cultures all in the same building. Flame Prince leads the way as he's feeling for the supposed weapon that's down here somewhere. As they walk, there's treasures and gold along with some other valuables lining the sides of the room. Cake and Fionna's eyes dart towards the treasures and they get on their knees about to grab some when Gumball yells out

"**_DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!_**" Fionna and Cake throw their hands in the air like the way robbers do when the cops catch them. They all freeze waiting for Gumball's explanation to all of this. "They're offerings to the Mayan underworld Xibalba, myths have it that if you take one of their offerings that the gods of the dead would come and take vengeance against you if you disrespected them." Marshall laughs

"Now Gumball are you really going to believe in some myth? Why would there be treasure here then?" Marshall taunts and Gumball lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Look at that Mayan wall craving. It has the main death god Hun-Came, but look at him very closely." he points towards a wall craving and they study it. They let out a gasp as the recognized the death god as a familiar Nightmare,

"So this is Greed's offerings?!" Fionna asks startled. Gumball nods

"It's to test if you could over come your greed on wanting money. So Cake, Fionna, I'm sorry but I have to do this." he ties their hands/paws together making Cake to walk upright.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Fionna snarls not pleased at all. Gumball frowns because he has to do this to his dear friend

"It's so that way you don't get the idea of stealing anything; if what the text written on the walls are true, then you can summon Greed here and last thing we need is that. Let's go." Gumball grabs the rope that connects the heroines together. He holds onto the rope as they all start moving across the room. Now after them learning that the first room was a test seeing if you can resist Greed, they're more upbeat about hearing Gumball's facts.

* * *

The temple's quiet and the silence is their feet hitting against the stone floor.

"We're close to the Spear, but I sense something else so be alert." Flame Prince warns so Gumball cuts Fionna and Cake free. Fionna twirls her sword around as she finds a way to entertain herself when everyone stops again.

"What are we stopping for now?!" Fionna demands then she sees the other room that she's amusing is another test room like for Greed. It's lined by another sets of mirrors but unlike the other room, it's painted with spicy red and gold along the walls. Marshall moves on forward so everyone is too but Flame Prince stays behind. Gumball goes over to the walls as it's another set of cravings and characters. "This is the Japanese god Hachiman. By judging the way how his clothes are, he's probably Pride. Flame Prince let's go!" Gumball goes over to him about to pull him when he notices Flame Prince's in a trance. He waves his hand over his face but he doesn't move. "You guys there's something wrong with Flame Prince." Gumball calls out to the others and at that moment Flame Prince, still in his trance, sends flames out towards Gumball.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with me! Burn!" Flame Prince yells out in another voice if he's being possessed by something. Fionna knocks Gumball out-of-the-way. She gets back on her feet glaring at Flame Prince

"Hey knock it off!" she warns when she's attacked too. She jumps out-of-the-way then Marshall gets Flame Prince's attention.

"Flame Prince! There's nothing wrong with you! Snap out of it! Pride's using his powers to control you along with Wrath! Snap out of it!" Marshall pleads and Flame Prince's eyes glitch between his and the blue eyes of Pride. Flame Prince grabs his head and screams

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" then his possession breaks. He rubs his temple and apologizes to his friends "I'm sorry. Let's go." they all nod and leave the room before Flame Prince can't hold back Pride. Looks like depending on who's more prone to who is how dangerous the rooms get. So they do their best to stay out of them but instead of going straight into the rooms, they take other passages meaning they lose more time. They enter a room where's there's a statue in the center of a warrior.

"The Spear's here. Start looking for it." they look around the room tossing things over, breaking pillars and checking anything where they would hide such a sacred weapon. Fionna's looking around the statue when she notices the statue's holding a spear.

"Hey! Flame Prince and Gumball! How is the Girei Spear supposed to look like?"

"The Spear's named after the warrior that forged it in the Spear. Why?" they all come over to her and she points to the foot of the statue.

"Then this might be it." as clear as day the name is engraved at the foot of the warrior. She crouches down and notices the letters of the name are like buttons. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she pushes each of the letters in. There's clicks and then silence, Gumball's about to ask what was that when all of a sudden the statue starts crumbling.


	25. Chapter 25: Question everything

**25: Question everything**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. Leave your reviews!

* * *

Fionna gets out of the way as the statue starts crumbling. The stone's gone and reveals a human looking warrior but he looks as if he was Fionna's age. He glances at Fionna and slams his spear down on her. She rolls away and gets back to her feet, she blocks the spear's head from attacking. She falls back so the warrior stands and glares at the intruders.

"Intruders. What do you seek that caused me to be awaken?!" he demands so Marshall advances towards him,

"Girei, that's you name right? Well the point is, we kind a need your Spear. It's the only hope we have in order to survive our war right now. You see, the 7 Nightmares have been released and well, if we don't find a way to get rid of them; we're all screwed. So can we please use your spear?" Marshall asks as Girei just stares at him. He glances over at his spear and growls

"I'm a warrior, I understand your desperation but you see, this spear is more than a weapon. It's my legacy," he looks at his spear so Marshall tries again

"I know that big guy. But please," Girei looks over at him

"Fine. But be warned, my spear does not know what's an ally or not. And once when you're attacked with it, there's no way to bring you back." he tosses his spear towards Fionna as she catches it. "Only humans are able to handle the weapon Marshall Lee." she twirls it in the air getting used to it because she's the only one who can use the Allied Kingdom's other secret weapon. "Fionna the human," she looks back up at him. "You're to bring my weapon back to me once when the war is over, if you dare to keep it for yourself; you will be destroyed by the weapon like I was. Don't test it girl." then at that moment he returns back into a statue. The Girei Spear itself is beautiful, it's made out of metal for its body but at its head is a chunk of ice blue colored crystal, inside there's something swirling in it. She clicks on a notch of the Spear and it shrinks down to a ring. The crystal's the only hint that it's a dangerous weapon.

"Let's go." she grins causing everyone to roll their eyes.

* * *

They all start making their ascend back to where they entered the temple. Marshall pulls down his mask and sleeves as the rays of the sun stands before him, they start going back to the ship that awaits them outside the island's banks. One by one, they all board on and make it back to the Land of Ooo. Fionna's at HQ showing the monarchs she got the weapon so Marshall retreats to his room to rest when he senses something stirring behind him.

* * *

Marshall turns around snarls. "That's no way to greet a lady Marshall Lee. Have some manners," a voice speaks from the shadows as Lust reveals herself. She walks her way over to him. He narrows his eyes at her as she keeps her distance. "I have some questions for you Marshall." she states. She stands in front of him but he floats to a distance for his liking. She sighs "That's not very nice. But yet again the world isn't."

"What do you want Lust?" he demands and she makes a hurt face.

"There's so much venom in your voice Marshall." she throws her hair back as she sets her hand on her hip. She twirls a strand of her inky hair with her finger, "Care to tell me why?" her eyes glow violet making him to give a hateful look.

"You were the Nightmare that murdered my father! Because of you I lost everything." he snarls but instead of a smart remark she replies

"I know." he's shocked and pissed off by her answer. His fangs come out as he yells at her

"You _**know**_?! Then why the hell did you do it?! If you knew then why?! I lost my human life because of you! You destroyed my mother and made her go insane leaving me with a slowly going insane woman in a wasteland! Answer me Lust!" he yells so she glances up at him.

"Do you plan to take vengeance against me Marshall? for murdering your father?" he takes a step back, shocked and confused by her. "I didn't stutter, do you plan to take revenge against me for murdering your father?" he looks down at the floor,

"I don't think so. You only killed him out to protect yourself and the ones you love. But if that isn't the reason, why did you?" she sighs and speaks

"The only man I ever came to love once told me; _'Hatred and sorrow are power. They're yours to control. All you have to do is to turn them into strength, and use that strength to move forward.' _At the time when he told me that, I had no idea what he meant by that. But once when he was murdered before my eyes, I realized that what he meant. But I used them for vengeance against your mother Abelina for her killing my loved one so I wanted her to suffer as much as I did. If I could turn the wheels of time back to that day, I would have used that strength to end the war. But I was a fool, I know what I did was wrong because vengeance is only a path of destruction and hate in the never-ending cycle of us. Our ideas and beliefs will continue to make us strive to make ourselves into what we think is best for the world. But in all reality, what's the point? If you entrust others to make things better for you, then you're a blind foolish person, but if you try taking on the task yourself, where do you begin?" she asks so Marshall closes his eyes thinking about such an answer

"You start with yourself." he replies.

"Why is that?"

"Because if you start with yourself, that's your biggest enemy. Your own conscious and doubts are what make the grey zone inside the world's thinking."

"But what defines the grey of the world? Your bad could be my good, and likewise. So that's why many visionaries/revolutionists use war to prove their point. People, including every creature that thinks for itself, cannot understand one another without pain. It what makes them stronger, wiser, and the better we understand what others are feeling. There's a difference between pretending to know and actually understanding. So Marshall, are you going to take vengeance against me or not?" she asks as she's waiting for his answer. For some reason, she sees something different in him and Fionna, something she hasn't seen since Ash's time.

"No. What makes me any better than you if I were to?" she smiles then she dispenses into shadows

"I hope that you stick to your word Marshall Lee, the world needs more people like you."

* * *

Fionna's being confronted by another Nightmare as well once when she's all alone. Wrath appears before her and he shakes the dust off of his shoulder. "It's an honor to catch you Fionna. There's been some words I've been wanting to exchange some words with you." she hides her hand in her pocket so that way he doesn't try taking the Girei Spear away from her. "I have a question for you," she nods her head like saying what so he continues. "Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" he asks so she makes a confused face.

"Define reason." he sighs as he tries putting his question in other terms.

"That you losing your mortal parents at such an young age you don't even remember them?" she shrugs

"I was adopted by my sister's family bringing me to meet her and love her for the rest of my life. I assume so, I lost my biological parents but gained a family," he nods

"I'm also known by the name Rage but creatures lash out once when they're hurt or something happened to them. So what makes you to take on quests meaning that you'll have to fight against others?"

"Because that's my role in the world, I'm a master of reality not imagination. If you want something to happen you got to go get it." she replies so he makes a _"I see." _noise because he got her right where he wants her. So he asks the next question,

"But what makes your interpretation of reality true? What is reality?" she makes another confused face meaning she has no answer to that. He takes a breath and continues, "We live our lives bound by what we accept as correct and true. That's how they define '_reality'. _But what does it mean to be _'correct_' or _'true'_? Merely by vague concepts and interpretations on what's going on around us. Our reality maybe a simple mirage. Can we consider others to be living in their own world, shaped by their sense of reality?" he asks so she replies back

"Yes and no. It's a double-edged sword. There's 3 realities, my reality, your reality, and the real reality of everything. If I were to simply tell you you've been living a mirage like your brother did to me, then you would react against my proclamation. As we're clashing to see who's right, we forget what's really going on around us making us blind. Aren't I right?" she asks causing him to smirk.

"I assume you are, you're quiet a remarkable creature Fionna the human. But can you answer this question for me before I have to go?" she nods so he continues "How do you tie your sense of reality to _'everything happens for a reason.' _And can you have the world look everything through your eyes?" she shakes her head

"No, because everyone has different problems to really answer that question." he nods

"Well we should chat more often. Your answers are very interesting to hear." then he disappears into thin air.


	26. Chapter 26: Departure to the front lines

**26: departure to the front lines.**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And Ohmigod you guys I think you guys took the chapter name a bit too seriously XP ha well the reviews made me laugh so maybe with my explanation it'll explain to you why I did that. Anyways I'm so sorry for not updating! Leave your reviews!

* * *

Wrath and Lust return back to the hideout after completing their little task that their beloved brother asked them. Pride's in his corner as there's words glowing in the air and he's reading it. He looks away and the words disappear,

"What did you guys find out?" he rises from his chair, Lust sets her hands on her hips as Wrath scratches his head

"They understand that there's more important things than themselves." a smile tugs at the corner of Pride's mouth. He turns around and they follow him outside of their hide out. They walk through the field as the tall dry grass sways in the way.

"Tell me something Lust, if you were to set us, your family, and your compassion for mortals on a set of scales; which would be heavier meaning means more to you?" he asks so she stops as the wind tugs on her hair.

"You guys of course, you're all my siblings. I'd do anything to protect you, why Pride?" he shrugs then replies

"No reason. Now, we attack the Allied Kingdoms at sundown, get ready." Pride starts walking away as the dry grass burns behind him.

* * *

All 7 Nightmares stand outside of the ridge that surrounds the Allied Kingdoms HQ. They start making their way towards the castle. Everywhere Pride looks, flames start burning their blue hotness. Some Demons see them so they try fighting against them when Sloth and Lust destroy them. Sloth's actually wide awake and her hair shrinks and hangs over her collarbone as the goldenness of her hair returns. Her eyes are wide open revealing dark pools of blue. It's not like the Allied Kingdoms haven't noticed them, they're getting themselves prepared going over last-minute plans because they all know if the Nightmares want to kill them, they will.

"Gumball! Help me out with the Avenger!" Jacob calls out as he gets inside the machine. Gumball pulls down his flight goggles and gets inside. Flame Prince and Fionna rush over to the widow and there's the 7 Nightmares doing their display of power across the land. Fionna goes over to put on her armor and the Spear appears in her hand.

"We're all going over to the River Styx!" Abelina yells out as she goes over to Fionna and activates a spell on her so that way she can fight where the River Styx is. "I and the Avenger are going to lead them to the River, be there ASAP!" Abelina jumps into the Avenger then it leaves. Marshall gets on Akatsuski and manages to get another DustFlier for Fionna and they all go down to the River.

* * *

Sloth looks up at the sky and then she stands on guard. "You guys," she gets everyone's attention as the Avenger soars over them. Pride clenches his jaw

"Gluttony!" he yells out so Gluttony looks up and sends a gust of wind to attack the Avenger. It wobbles but then turns around launching missiles towards the Nightmares. They jump away as the missile explodes, the Avenger starts flying over to the River Styx. Meanwhile Fionna and the others arrive just in time before the Nightmares arrive. The Avenger soars over the River and then the Nightmares show up. Flame Prince and Marshall are locked into combat against Wrath and Pride as Fionna handles Sloth.

Sloth just evades Fionna's attack because she really hasn't made the realization that the Spear is the Girei Spear. Sloth falls back looking at Fionna like she's not amused. "This is not worth me waking up. I was actually having a really nice nap." Sloth replies making Fionna to narrow her eyes

"Well, you shouldn't be really so quick to judge; Now that I have the one weapon that can kill you." Fionna replies as Sloth finally realizes the Girei Spear's pointing towards her. Sloth raises her hand as water explodes from her palm towards Fionna. She gets out-of-the-way but then Sloth redirects the attack back at her. The water encases Fionna trapping her inside. Fionna starts kicking, punching, and she even tries stabbing the water with the Spear when Sloth stands in front of the water prisoning Fionna inside,

"The Girei Spear is only as strong as its wielder. If you don't have the will to kill me, it won't kill me," Sloth informs so at that instant she's attacked from behind. The water lets go of Fionna and she chokes trying to get her lungs working again. Sloth throws off Cake and she crashes against the black sands. Fionna's enraged so she goes at Sloth trying to kill her for hurting Cake. Sloth falls back and then sends another attack at her. The water torpedoes its way towards her when she braces herself for the attack. Fionna's shield automatically comes up keeping the attack off of her. The water dispenses around her shield making Sloth to get pissed off. Lust comes over to her aid and she lets out a gasp,

"I thought I had the damn Spear token care of." Lust states making Fionna to get serious.

"You shouldn't really underestimate us, unlike you we have one reason why we want to get this war over with, so that way the likes of you are gone forever! And I have the weapon to do it!" Fionna slams the sword against Sloth when Lust yells out

"Makeshift Ice! Ice cell!" Ice forms over Fionna trapping her body inside of the ice. Fionna's literally frozen in time, she tries moving her way out of the ice when Lust goes over to her. She takes the Spear out of her hand and she looks at it. Sloth studies the Spear next to her sister,

"What do you say?" she questions then Lust freezes the Spear over, she stares at it then the whole Spear shatters. Fionna's eyes grow huge as the little ice fragments explodes into the air around her.

* * *

Marshall on the other hand isn't having much luck with attacking Envy either. Marshall's sent flying but he regains his footing, he reaches into his pockets and flings daggers at Envy. Envy narrows his eyes at Marshall as he deflects the daggers from coming at him with some wind.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me Marshall Lee." Envy sighs as his curly hair floats in the air. Marshall narrows his eyes a bit as his chest heaves.

"I know, I really don't want to kill you though." Marshall replies making Envy to laugh.

"And why's that? Are you honestly going to try convincing me to give up? Let me come over to your side and expect me to willing help you against my siblings? Don't make me laugh." Envy waves his hand in the air in an "x", the wind stirs as it missiles its way at Marshall. He braces for the attack as the black sand's claws trying ripping Marshall apart. The sand stops so Marshall's about to attack Envy when there's a shriek of a woman slicing the air. Envy and Marshall turn their heads towards the direction of the voice as Marshall finally processes the scream as Fionna's.

"Fionna!" Marshall takes off as Envy follows behind.

_"That just wasn't Fionna's scream..." _Envy thinks to himself as he follows Marshall_._


	27. Chapter 27: When the names changed

**27: When the villain turned into a hero**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and leave your reviews!

* * *

Fionna's released from the ice prison and she's on the black sand hunching over trying to breathe. She gets on her feet and there's a large shard of the spear head next to her. Someone bends over and picks it up in their hand, she looks up and it's Wrath. She crawls away from him on her back as he walks his way towards her.

"So many mortals have fallen victim to their stupid belief on trying to be the hero; even until the last human... Be gone, there's no hero in this chaotic world." he closes the space between them with the Girei Spear head shard in his hand, Fionna braces herself for the shard to puncture through her when it never comes. She looks up and she screams by the sight.

Wrath's face is splashed in shock, horror, and agony by the person who took the blow instead. **_"Lust!"_**Wrath and Sloth screech with despair in their voices as Lust draws the shard out of her stomach. She gives out a bloody cry then she drops to the floor. Wrath and Sloth go over to their sister, Wrath places her in his lap as Sloth starts inspecting the puncture wound in her abdomen. Lust eyes close as her head falls back so Wrath grabs her,

"No Lust! You can't die! Please stay in there!" Wrath pleads as tears stream down his face, he clenches his jaw and glares at Sloth "Don't just stand there!" Sloth draws water out of her hands and she starts forcing the water into Lust as her blood starts dripping out of her. Lust opens her eyes and she gives a slight smile, blood drips out of the corner of her mouth. She places her hands against her siblings faces then manages to get out.

"We've done so many things that hurt people throughout the years... We've always played as the villains, I wanted to play hero at least once..." she gets upright for a few seconds as she throws up blood. she gives a weak smile once when she's done and puts her bloody hands back on their faces, "Don't like Pride get away with it you guys, please, end the war before we're all killed. Without people, you're dead too. I love you all." then she closes her eyes as she goes limp, there's a trail of blood on their faces as her hands drop to the ground. Wrath and Sloth start bawling over Lust's body, there's the sound of something stopping in the black sand so Fionna and the others look and it's Marshall and Envy.

Envy's nose twitches as he smells the blood and runs over to them. Marshall goes over to Fionna then they go to a safe distance, Cake rises from the sands so Fionna holds her. Envy falls to the floor and he starts sobbing, Wrath and Sloth tell him their sister's last wish so he nods. They all rise and Sloth forms water over Lust then her body hovers in the air as Sloth controls the water. They're about to go find their brothers on the battle field when they show up. Pride, Gluttony, and Greed see Lust's dead body, Wrath reaches out for Pride about to explain about what happened when Pride punches him across his jaw. Wrath's sent flying into the black sand, there's a giant ball of sand then it floats back to the floor. Wrath winces as he stands up as there's blood dripping out of his mouth, he wipes his mouth with his sleeve and glares at Pride.

"Pride stop!" Sloth pleads as she clings onto Pride's arm trying to hold him back. Pride narrows his eyes at her then he smacks her away. She flies then hits her head against one of the rocks scattered across the bank. She struggles to stand up and there's a giant gash running down from her cheek to her collarbone. Envy clenches his jaw and with flames at hand, he charges towards Pride when Greed sends a jolt of lightning to attack Envy. Envy falls to the ground charcoaled from the intensity of the jolt. Fionna's about to go over to see if they're okay when Marshall clamps his arms around her and pulls her back.

"Fi! No! We'll get killed, it's not our fight!" he yells out so she stops fighting against him. Wrath looks over to them and back towards his brothers that are still standing.

"Get out of here. _**Now**_." he orders so before Fionna can say anything, Marshall flies off with them, leaving the Nightmares.

* * *

Marshall arrives back at HQ as everyone's there too. He goes over to the platform in the throne room where Abelina and the other queens are. Fionna follows him to them,

"What happened?! I was fighting against some Nightmares when they suddenly disappeared! I want answers!" Abelina yells out so then Fionna looks down.

"Lust was _killed_." Fionna answers making everyone in the room to look at her.

"What?" Abelina, Simone, and Destiny demand so she explains what happened. Once when she finishes, the Queens look at each other. "EVERYONE! GET IN THE UNDERGROUND BUNKERS NOW!" Abelina orders so they all scatter to go spread the order. Marshall looks at Abelina confused,

"What's going on?!" she starts securing the things in the room then yells out

"The Nightmares are going to release hell! We have to hurry because we don't have that much time!" Everyone goes to the lower parts of the castle into the emergency rooms that are kept underground. Once when everyone is tucked inside of the vastly huge hall, Abelina and Simone close the heavy steel door and lock it. There's a silence between everyone, there's the nasty buzzing noise of the lights. There's a sound of an explosion over the room; everyone let's out a scream, Fionna clamps her arms over Marshall's chest, he buries his face in her neck as the lights flicker and darkness falls over them.


	28. Chapter 28: The divided Silbings

**28: The divided siblings**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and leave your reviews

* * *

Wrath, Envy, and Sloth rise to their feet and stand next to each other.

"Pride! Lust asked me to get you to stop! If we continue with this war, we'll kill the people and end up killing each other. Pride please!" Wrath pleads out making Pride to give a disgusted look on his face.

"Since when should I have to listen to you?! Her fault for getting in the way of the Girei Spear! She died for that mortal! Fionna the human has to die! I will not allow Lust's death to go un-avenged!" Pride yells out so Envy tries to convince him

"Wrath's right Pride! Please listen to us! If we avenge Lust we'll die!" Flames explode over Pride as his blue eyes burn with blood lust over them.

"If you stand in my way of getting revenge I will kill you! Join me or die!" Pride gives them their ultimatum. Envy, Wrath, and Sloth stand on guard meaning they're against it. Pride clenches his jaw, "I will make you regret this!" Pride, Gluttony, and Greed lunge out to their siblings. Everyone has their own powers at hand and once when they all reach contact with each other, there's an explosion as a sea of white expands over the land. Everyone's sent flying from the blast, they all stand up and charge at each other. Sloth goes against Greed, as Envy takes on Gluttony leaving the strongest brothers against each other.

* * *

Pride and Wrath lock their arms out as they hold each other back, their bodies tremble from the force needed to hold the other back.

"Pride stop! This is madness!" Wrath exclaims when Pride pushes him off

"Not wanting to avenge Lust is madness!" Pride slams his hands together and breathes out fire towards Wrath. He stomps his foot against the floor and lava jumps into the air. The lava hardens for a split second as the fire explodes against the hard rock. The fire dies then the rock cracks against the ground as it falls.

"No! We can't! We'd be going against her last wish and we can't do that!" Wrath exclaims as he holds himself back from unleashing his rage upon his brother.

"You were the one that killed her!" Pride throws out as he breathes out fire again. Wrath does another lava/rock wall when Pride's feet are set in flames. The flames rocket Pride towards Wrath. Wrath draws his arms to chest to block when Pride plows into him. Wrath sends rock walls to form behind him, Pride still presses on making them to shatter each wall as they break through them. Wrath's back slams against one of the mountains that surround the River Styx. Pride holds a dagger to Wrath's neck as he holds Wrath against the mountain. Wrath slowly turns his face towards Pride's then he smirks

"You're so confident in yourself... And that can be shattered whenever! You depend on an external fire to keep you going..." Wrath's eyes glow brighter as Pride's burn a bright blue.

"That's where you're wrong. I know I can kill you! I surpassed Father while you need emotions! Emotions burn out quickly! As long as you have hate or something you want to over come there's no limitations!" Pride exclaims as he presses the dagger more into Wrath's throat.

"That was Father's downfall. When you challenged him, he was so cocky in himself... And if I hadn't helped you, we'd, no scratch that; _you'd be dead. _We both know that we can kill each other but we won't survive. If you really want to die, then fight me!" Wrath taunts as lava drips from his bangs. It falls onto Pride's hands making him to howl out and loosen his hold. Wrath kicks Pride off of him and Pride rams himself into the sand. He gets back on his feet and he's pissed.

"Not only did you call me weak, not only did you kill Lust, but you made me dirty in my brand new fighting clothes!" Pride screeches as he attacks Wrath. Wrath dodges the fire balls that are going at him. Wrats slams his hands against the floor as it rips open with lava gushing out. Pride evades the attack as he jumps into the air. He roars and uses the oxygen in the air to start a giant fire storm. Wrath holds his arm out behind him and a katana sword appears in his hand. (World's strongest sword) Pride lands back to the ground and one appears into his hand.

"It reminds me when we were the Greek gods, you as Ares, and I was Apollo. I was looked more up to by the mortals, while you scared them out of their wits. Remember how you and Lust got bored and made Paris of Troy to fall in love with Helen of Greece? Because you two wanted to see how far you wanted to go without me knowing..." They start circling around each other as their katana swords start glowing and screaming as their powers are being feed into them.

"I remember how we all ended up into warfare... all the gods and 7 of us clashing to see which side we'd help. And of course your Greeks won. But then my Trojans had founded Rome conquering the most of Greece. You underestimate us Pride, you're too blinded from yourself confidence to realize what's going on."

"You may be right but you don't have the desire to kill me Wrath. Never had never will," they go at each other when they stop as a scream slices into the air.

* * *

They go over to the source and it's Sloth on the floor. Blood pours out of her arm as Greed has his katana at hand, electricity jolts around the blade as he stands in front of her.

"If you join Wrath on not avenging Lust's death, I will kill you Sloth." he states as she rises back to her feet, she places her hand over her arm and her water starts closing up her wound.

"Please Greed." she tries convincing her older brother but he's about to slice her arm off when Pride kicks his sword out of his hand. Greed clenches his jaw as the other brothers come back, There's blood all over them so Pride, Greed, and Gluttony stand next to each other as Sloth, Wrath, and Envy stand besides each other. They're face to face so Pride glances back at his brothers

"We're leaving." they all turn around to leave when Pride looks back at his other siblings. "Stand in our way and we will kill you." he states as tears are on the edge of leaking from his eyes. They don't say anything and watch as Pride, Greed, and Gluttony disappear into the mountains. Sloth drops to her knees and starts crying while Wrath and Envy wrap their arms around her. They all lost their sister and their brothers. The rift that was growing between them now tore them all apart. Wrath, Envy, and Sloth start making their way over to the Allied Kingdom headquarters.


	29. Chapter 29: Unlikely Allies

**29: Unlikely allies**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 I'm so sorry for not updating just been really, crazy, busy! So I hope its worth your wait and please leave your reviews!

* * *

The 3 Nightmares enter the castle, looking for where everyone went because they find it strange how they all simply vanished.

Abelina and the others are on edge as they hear the Nightmares walking their way towards them. Abelina, Destiny, Simone, Marshall, and Fionna leave the safety of the bunker and go to investigate.

* * *

The Nightmares turn around as they're pounced on. They all roll out-of-the-way and stand on guard with swords at hand. Marshall, Abelina and the others narrow their eyes

"What are you guys doing here?" Abelina demands because she doesn't trust them of course.

"We're here to call a truce." Wrath answers seriously. It gets the better of them because they're all cracking up laughing.

"What? You guys start a war against us now you want to call a truce?!" Fionna asks confused. There's the sound of someone muffling their sobs so they all looks towards the source. Sloth shakes as she tries to control herself. She looks up at them,

"If we weren't being serious we would have killed all of you bitches by now." No one says anything because there's nothing worst than an emotionally distressed female, and that's not even considering that she's a Nightmare. Envy sets a hand on her shoulders and tries out

"We're asking a truce with you guys. Lust asked us before she died was to end the war, if we continued it we'd all die. It'll be more devastating the Mushroom War. The other 3 still plan to continue the war. Pride wants to avenge Lust's death against Fionna because he believes she's the reason why Lust died. Now either we can work together so you guys have a chance against them or we can step to the side and we all die, your choice." Envy lays out making them to nod

"How do we know that you guys aren't going to betray us?" Marshall asks not really sure if they're being honest or not.

Envy sighs then reaches into his pocket. He drops it into Marshall's hand, it's a brightly colored metallic star fish that's connected to a chain. Marshall looks up at Envy then Envy continues, "It's the last thing my mother gave to me before she disappeared, to me, it's the most important thing that I have besides my siblings. That's how you'll know I won't betray you," Marshall nods so then Sloth takes off a ring, she gives it over to Marshall,

"It was the last thing Lust gave me so take good care of it." Sloth states as her hair starts going back to its lazy state, she starts floating meaning she's too lazy. Wrath takes off his necklace and it joins the rest of the trinkets,

Wrath grins as he explains "I just really like it." Marshall laughs then Abelina takes the trinkets from him. She looks over at the Nightmares,

"So it's settled then, you'll aid us on trying to get your other brothers to surrender, we'll attack in the next few days so everyone get some rest." they all nod then go their own ways.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other 3 brothers scout out for a new hideout, once when they find one they all like, they crash. Pride's out on the cliff their hideout has that over looks the River Styx. He clenches his fist together as his emotions start kicking in. He starts crying from the loss of what happened a couple of hours before. To Pride, it's crazy to think that he'd lose the loyalty of his brothers and well now **_sister,_ **all because of one human. Greed passes by so he stops whatever he was doing and goes over to Pride.

"You okay? I never seen you to cry," Greed asks as he sets his hand on Pride's shoulder. Pride shakes a bit then manages to put on a headstrong look,

"I just, it's just, look nothing Greed! Now c'mon, we have a little trip to make." Pride turns sharply on his heel then he tells Gluttony that they're leaving. Gluttony groans as they march their way down to the ocean. They stop at the sand then Pride orders,

"Sloth," meaning for her to make the water to part but then he remembers that she's not there. He clenches his jaw then he glares over at Gluttony, "Make a land bridge so we can go to the Cursed Island," Gluttony stomps his foot then over the water a land bridge forms over towards the direction of the island.

* * *

Greed and Gluttony linger behind Pride as they follow him down to a certain room, they appear into the room where the statue of Girei is. Pride stands before the statue but instead of pressing the letters like Fionna did, he sets his hand on fire then chokes the statue. The statue starts moving as Girei is in the flesh and bones, he starts choking as Pride lifts him off of his pedestal. Girei starts kicking trying to free himself when Pride mounts him up against the wall.

"What do you want Pride?" Girei chokes out as he tries to pry Pride's flaming hands off of him. His eyes start glowing a deadly aura as he's pissed.

"Why did you give your damn spear to the human?!" he demands as he tightens his grip on Girei's neck.

"Because they told me they were in war! And you know that a warrior is to assist whenever they can~!" Pride snarls viciously,

"Well your damn spear killed Lust! So I want you to repair your spear so I can use it or I burn you into nothing!" Pride threatens as his flames intensify showing he's dead serious. Girei shakes his head,

"Alright! Let go of me!" Pride lets go as Girei drops to the ground hard. He shakes as he stands up, "Well where is it?" Pride extends his hand out towards Gluttony as he drops the bag that has the Girei Spear shards. Pride hands it over to him, Girei starts counting the shards when he looks up, "There's one shard missing," Greed makes a "_what the hell?" _face.

"So? Can't you fix it with the shards we have?" Girei gives a blunt face saying "_idiot."_

_"No I cannot fix it with the ones you have." _he imitates apparently Greed making him to narrow his eyes. "I need all 13 of them, if not the Spear won't vanquish anything it touches. Find it then I can repair it." he hands back the bag to Pride,

"Fine, but you're coming with us." Pride grabs him by his hair and drags him out with them.


	30. Chapter 30: Motives for Blood

**30: Motives for blood.**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and leave your reviews! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update just been really busy with school now! I hope it's worth it!

* * *

"What's taking so long Girei?" Pride demands as he looks up from his work. It's been nearly days since he's been working at repairing the Spear. Girei pulls up his magnifying glasses and turns in his chair.

"The crystal, it's beyond repair, I need a new one." Greed sighs as he puts his face in his palm

"What type of crystal is it?" Greed asks because he knows Gluttony has a lot of crystals stashed in his pockets. (You'd be rich if you sold all of Gluttony's contents of what he has in there.) Girei sets down his stuff and looks at them

"It's Ethereal Crystal." They all gasp but then they nod

"Seems like we have to get the damn mortal here." Greed pulls his hair back sighing to himself. Then he glances over at Pride, "I thought two humans were needed to make an Ethereal Crystal," Pride smirks

"Why do you think Wrath and I brought the Furaku to life," they give each other malicious smiles. Girei looks at them alarmed so Pride then clarifies for them

"We'll get your Ethereal Crystal soon enough. Just wait here," they exit the room leaving Gluttony in charge of making sure that Girei doesn't try running off.

* * *

Greed and Pride go into another room,

"Greed, about how long can you keep your lightning out?" Pride asks

"About 10 seconds why?" Greed replies confused by such a question. His lightning isn't like his other siblings powers who can maintain it out for so long. (Well excluding Envy because he himself doesn't have his own, he can use everyone's but its not as strong as the others with their original forms.)

"So meaning you can make a Summoning Portal for me?" Greed takes a step back

"What the hell are you trying to summon?" Greed demands because Pride never asks for someone else to do things for him, ever.

"I'm trying to summon a living creature but I need the creature alive. My flames would end up killing the creature in the process,"

"Then just summon the human, she'll die anyway." Greed's about to turn on his heel to leave when Pride yells out

"It has to be fresh! And besides, your electricity abilities will summon the creature alive because you'll be tampering with the creature's electrical properties." Greed comes back and he puts his hands in the air. The lightning hisses and screams around his hands as he starts parting the air apart to do the summoning. He looks over at Pride, he reaches into his vest and pulls out a lock of red hair. He throws it in the portal, it ripples and spits out a familiar woman.

* * *

Ashley's on the floor drenched in water as she's on all fours trying to breathe. She looks up and then Pride smiles

"Hello Ashley. We were starting to worry about you," Pride starts and she rises, she tries punching him when he dispenses into flames. They morph back into him and he pouts "That's not very nice Ashley. And considering after all I did for you," he acts hurt when she snarls out

"Because of you! I've been living through hell! And for what?! You to dispose of me like trash?!" she latches her hands around his collar bone grabbing his shirt in her hands as she's pissed. "You wouldn't be here without me! No matter how strong you are you _**know **_I'm_** right!**_" she screeches so on the inside, Pride's imagining her dead at his feet but he doesn't act on the thought. _"All in due time... Right now I need this..." _He rolls his eyes and puts on his best face. He grabs her chin making her to look at him,

"Now Ashley, darling, I have a proposal for you." that calms her down so he continues as he grabs a lock of her hair, "I know, you know, we **_both_ **that we hate that mortal Fionna," his voice slithers into her mind and her eyes dilate as his charming speaking powers start taking effect on her. "You want to kill her because she stole Marshall Lee from you, well she stole the life of my sister from me. Together," he grabs her hand in his, "We can take vengeance against her. Isn't that's the reason why you started the war by freeing us? So that way to make her and Marshall pay for hurting you?" he asks and she nods. He smiles, "Help me then gorgeous, lure me the mortal here, along with the Furaku, and together, we **_kill _**them." Ashley nods as a malicious grin spreads across her face. "That's a good little Wizard," he lets go of her and tells her his plan.

* * *

Ashley's clothes are in tatters as _"blood" _is painted across her as she runs towards the War Room. She slams the doors open making everyone to look, she goes over to Jacob on her knees and starts phase one of the plan. She starts crying and acting hysterical, "Please! I-I there's something the-there!" she stutters so Jacob looks down at her confused.

"What are you talking about Ashley?" he asks as Marshall, Abelina, and Fionna go over to investigate. Ashley's face turns red as bright as her hair while she tries getting her sobs under control,

"I-I went to this cave! To see if Pride and the other Nightmares where there w-when I saw something! It was a dead bod-body and then I saw what hap-happened! They're u-using sacrifices to make another Ethereal Crystal! They have the Spear and are in the process of restoring it! Please come with me!" Marshall takes a step back,

"Why? How do we know you're not lying?" she looks over at him and gives him her most sincere scared shitless face.

"I tried destroying it myself when they placed a seal to make sure no one with supernatural blood passes through. Your father and Fionna are the only ones who can pass through." Jacob and Fionna look over at them. Fionna kisses Marshall as she sees the sad look on his face.

"I'll be fine! And besides I have our Blood Gem." she reassures him so he nods, Jacob gets ready and they follow Ashley down to the cave. Little did they know that they'd be going to their deaths.

* * *

Fionna and Jacob enter the mouth of the cave looking for whatever Ashley saw when they're hit on the head with a heavy metallic shield. They drop to the floor as Ashley lowers the shield. She throws it to the side, flames and lightning ripple around her as Greed and Pride show up. They carry their bodies down to the hidden chamber where the preparations have been made for the Ethereal Crystal.


	31. Chapter 31: End of the Race

**31: end of the race**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I hope you like this chapter! Leave your reviews!

* * *

Meanwhile as the mortals are out investigating, Marshall, and the other Nightmares are making plans on how to end the war without killing the other Nightmares. But they all know that's just simply an uncatchable dream. Sloth's out looking through the window watching the natural, beautiful chaos of the Nightosphere boil into the kingdom. She crosses her arms over her chest while her brothers are actually doing the planning, Sloth was always a follower, never a leader.

"Marshall Lee," she calls out to get his attention, he looks up from the map and glances over at her. "Do you like living in the Nightosphere?" she asks making him to hang his head.

"I generally spend my days on the surface, I don't like living here," she nods

"I guess we're just both too lazy to do the things we have to do." he nods and they're talking about possible strategies when Marshall all of a sudden drops to the floor. Wrath and Envy give out startled cries as Marshall hunches over and blood splats across the floor. He's about to say he's fine when more keeps coming. Abelina comes running into the room as Envy and Wrath are on their knees trying to help Marshall. Abelina throws herself in front of Marshall and sets a frantic hand on his shoulder.

"_Marshall! Look at me!_" she tries to get him to, he barely manages then the blood rockets itself out of him. It hits Abelina like a ton of bricks as she realizes what's causing all of this. "_Wrath! _Can you track down Pride?!" he nods "Carry Marshall and take us there!" Wrath squats down in front of Marshall, he clings onto him and they all follow Wrath as he tracks down his brother.

* * *

Abelina and Envy rear up the end, Envy looks over to Abelina,

"What's wrong with Marshall Lee?" She closes her eyes,

"The Blood Gem, Fionna's in trouble and I have a feeling Pride is at fault." He nods and they continue to press on. Abelina, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, and Marshall show up at the cave where the others are. Marshall's blood drenches the back of Wrath's shoulder as he lays his head against them. He can barely keep his eyes open as exhaustion sets in. Envy makes Wrath come to a stop, Envy sets his hand on Marshall's mouth as he uses some ice to temporary stop the flow of the blood from sweeping out of him.

"Try staying awake Marshall Lee, as soon as we're near your Blood Gem, it'll get better." Envy lies to give Marshall a reason to fight a bit longer, but in all reality, things can go either way. He nods then rests his head back against Wrath's shoulder. Envy walks forward and Wrath and him exchange sorrowful faces.

* * *

The scene inside of the cave is as worst as the one folding outside. Fionna manages to open her eyes and she finds herself chained against the wall as she hangs there. She starts pulling against the chains when Jacob just watches her as he's in the same dilemma as her,

"I already tried, these chains are made to withstand strength, so it's no use." she nods and then Pride walks in with Ashley. Fionna snarls as she clenches her jaw trying to break free from the chains. Ashely smirks as she stands next to Pride and pulls down a lever. The chains that hold Fionna lower them down and Ashley stands in front of Fionna. She glares at her with murderous eyes.

"Why are you doing this Ashley?! I should have figured that you'd try to do something like this!" Fionna snarls in Ashley's face making her to laugh

"Well I'm not the idiot who followed me." Ashely smart asses back causing Fionna to narrow her eyes at her.

"Why?! What's the reason why you doing this?! Freeing the Nightmares and causing the war against the very people that you're supposed to love?! Tell me I don't understand!" Fionna demands so Ashely clenches her jaw.

"Because you stole Marshall Lee from me! He loved me but then you caught his attention! I still could have a chance on recovering his love! But no! You had to be all like_ "Oh Marshall! I love you!" _Well I'm sick of it! You think you know him but you don't! Not a single damn thing! If he could have lived a thousand years without you he can live the rest of his life without you!" Ashely raises a knife about to slice Fionna's throat when something knocks it out of her hand. She looks towards the source and its Envy. He walks over to them,

"Let her go Ashley the Wizard. Do not underestimate us." Envy threatens as he directs his eyes over at the chains. They explode releasing Jacob and Fionna. They drop to the grothe rubbing their redden wrists. Sloth and Wrath show up as Abelina holds Marshall, Jacob goes over to them to keep Marshall safe. Abelina joins in on the standoff, Fionna grabs a link of chain and uses it as a whip. Ashely whistles as Pride, Gluttony, and Greed show up.

"Please, have some fun with us! I recommend it." They all go out at each other. Fionna tries helping Abelina against Greed, she has her back towards Ashely as she's creeping up on her. "_I've gotten so far just to let it slip away." _Ashelypulls out a dagger then thrusts it into Fionna's back. Fionna screams as Ashely pushes her off of the blade. Fionna drops to the floor with her blood dying her blue shirt making it look like a clash of purple.

* * *

Marshall screams causing everyone to stop. Marshall pushes himself off of Jacob and runs to where Fionna's dead body is. Marshall gets on his knees as he pushes Fionna's bloodied hair out of her face. Color slowly drains out of her, his vision's obscured by tears as he screams out Fionna's name. Abelina stops to see what's going on when Greed takes advantage of it. He ripples from the air sneaking up on her with a war hammer above her head. He's about to slam it down on her when Jacob takes the blow for her. There's a loud "**_CRACK_**!" As Jacob's skull is cracked. He drops to the floor and Abelina hovers over him.

"Jacob!" She screeches as she grabs his head into her lap. He smiles a bit,

"Don't cry, I don't want that beautiful face of yours to be sad..." He tries to make it easier for her, she shakes her head

"I can't lose you Jacob!" She bites into her wrist and jerks it out of her mouth making the blood to drop out. She bloody ups her hands and sets them against his chest. "Don't take him, take my blood instead, please... Please..." She starts chanting as she's trying to save him when he pushes her hands off.

"No. I've been dead for so long; I couldn't ask your life instead." He tries to get her to stop when she opens her eyes and her tears fall on his face.

"I lost you once, I've lived 3,000 years without you and I don't want to go through anymore!" he grabs her hand

"I'm sorry, but, I-" he stops in mid-sentence as his eyes close. She grabs his shirt in her hands

"JACOB!" She sobs as he's gone.

* * *

"_**FIONNA!**_" Marshall screams out her name; She doesn't respond as blood drips out of her wounds into his hand. He starts sobbing breaking down then a desperate idea enters his mind. He shakes and his tears threaten to choke him but he manages to lower his face down to her neck _"I'm so sorry Fi, forgive me." _his fangs emerge from his mouth and then slowly scratches against the surface of her skin. Abelina, manages to see this through her tears so she stands up and runs towards him

"**_MARSHALL! NO! You're not strong enough! STOP!_**" She tries to reach to them but it's too late. His fangs slice under the surface as the tears run down his face so hard that it'll probably make dents in his cheeks. Then, there's the sound of something full of water being broken.

* * *

Well that's it for today because if I wrote anymore I probably would have started crying! Anyways wait for the next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32: Somewhere out of reach

**32: Somewhere out of reach.**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and leave your reviews!

* * *

Abelina wraps her arms around Marshall as she rips him away from Fionna's body. "Marshall Lee! We're too late, I'm so sorry..." he turns around and sobs into his chest. She buries her face into the crown of his hair as she sobs too. They siblings stop fighting against each other, they watch the sobbing duo and then Girei shows up. He goes over to Fionna's and Jacob's bodies, lowers his hands onto their chest bones and as he removes his hands, two pillars of a ghostly crystal start growing out of them. As soon as Jacob's crystal is taken out of him, at the bottom part of his body, a pale crystal starts forming over him, Abelina and Marshall manage to drag themselves over, Abelina hangs her head above Jacob's as the crystal starts to slowly consume his flesh.

_"I guess this is actually goodbye..." _She thinks to herself as she gives a smile between her tears. "_Sleep now my King._" Marshall rises as he had enough for more than his heart can manage. Girei forges the two crystal pillars into an Ethereal Crystal. He's about to hand it over to Pride when Marshall manages to snatch it out of Girei's hand. Pride snarls his displeasure when Marshall studies the crystal.

"This crystal... This Ethereal Crystal is what caused the death of my dear friend and my father... But for what Pride?! What gives you the right to decide who needs to die?! And Ashley, what let you to kill Fionna?! Just because of some jealously?! Envious of my relationship with Fionna?!" he wipes his head over towards her, she just gives him blank expressionless eyes, "Fionna never took me from you Ashley, **_you _**drove me away." Marshall raises his fist about to hit her when he lowers it down to his side. He clenches his fist and jaw trying to stop himself from unleashing his rage onto everyone in the room. The Nightmares feel the tension in the room as Marshall's emotions vent into the air. The Ethereal Crystal starts hurting him from how much pressure's in his hand, it shatters into thousand of little pieces as his blood waterfalls out of his hand with the shards.

Envy goes over to him and sets a hand on Marshall's shoulder, he offers an apologetic smile, he goes over to Fionna's body and picks her up. Wrath starts walking his way towards Jacob's crystalized body and picks it up careful on not to shatter it. Abelina and Wrath lock eyes, who would have guessed that sworn enemies would end up helping each other in need. Sloth locks eyes with her other brothers then she follows Envy and Wrath.

* * *

Envy's checking Fionna's body for any signs of life, maybe Abelina's wrong, they must have gotten to her in time, they _**had** _to. Envy sighs, he looks over to Marshall,

"She's not alive, not necessary dead either. When you bit her, to make her an immortal, it was a split second after she left this world. She might have been saved for not, it all depends on time. After 3 days and she doesn't come back, then you'll have to start burying her body before it starts to rot. I'm sorry Marshall Lee." he leaves the room and Abelina, Flame Prince and Gumball enter the room. Marshall turns around and explains to them what's the situation. They all manage to not cry because they all know if one of them breaks down, they all will.

"We'll do everything we can to give her the benefit of the doubt. But let's be honest with ourselves and prepare for the worst." And on that note, Gumball leaves. Marshall transforms into a bat and flies out of the room.

* * *

_Fionna's on a place that's washed in white. Her soul is stuck in the Rift from the world of the living and the Glob world._

_"**Where am I**?" She questions to herself as she starts walking. As she walks, the floor behind her as she steps starts cracking. She stops and then the cracks race towards her and around her. The floor breaks away from under her making her to fall._

_Something catches her form the air and pulls her away. It lets go over her so Fionna looks up and a very familiar person is there._

_**"LUST!"** Fionna calls out as Lust stands there, she smiles and snaps her fingers. The white ocean evaporates and in its place is a throne room with features from the Temple of the Nightmares from the Cursed Island. Lust flops down in a chair and Fionna takes a seat, Lust summons food out of the thin air and clamps down on a mango that's on her finger. She sighs and looks over to Fionna,_

_"I was really hoping that you would be the one to bring me back. But we're both stuck here," Lust pouts as she takes a bite and she glances over to Fionna. "So did my brothers kill you?" Fionna shakes her head_

_"Ashley the Wizard did, and what did you mean by me bringing you back?" Fionna questions as she grabs an apple from Lust's floating platter._

_"That you and Marshall would have slept together therefore meaning out of sexual lust and bringing me back. We Nightmares can always regenerate as long as there's someone to help us by committing us; When I was locked up, well when we were locked up, we were gathering our strengths because people/creatures kept doing the things that are in our domain. Why do you think Greed was locked up in the Ice Kingdom? We were all locked up in the Kingdoms that were prone to us. You, on the other hand, Marshall tried changing you to an immortal before you died so there's a chance that you'll be able to get out of the Rift, the passage from the world of the living and Glob." Lust informs her so then Fionna nods._

_"Lust, I have a question for you, why did you die saving me? I thought you despised humans." Lust sighs_

_"I used too, to me I didn't care about them, until I met the only man I ever came to truly love, Ash Del la Rosa. But, after he was murdered before my very eyes, I closed my eyes and walked into the dark, but then I met you Fionna. You restored my faith in humans so that's why I was willing to die for you. My compassion for other's was my down fall, heh, just like my mother's." Lust trucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, Fionna nods_

_"Lust, what was your life like?" Lust smiles a bit,_

_"It was a beautiful disaster, now it all started long ago. Long ago when the first humans began to think."_


	33. Chapter 33: The Nightmares' Origin

**_3_3: Nightmares's Origin**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and don't forget to leave your reviews!

* * *

_"My mother and father where the first two emotions that came into being; my mother was Love and my father was Hatred. They were so opposites of each other that to me, it astonishes on how long and how well they were together. My mother had such an amazing warmth to her smile, whenever I was crying about how people don't care about me or when my brothers would bully me, she would grab my face and make me look at her face. **'You're always be my little girl Lust and who cares what others think about you, you're my daughter, and I'll always love you.' **then she would smile. Mother would think that humans are capable of loving each other and understand each other. Now, my father was a cold man with venom in his eyes and tongue, he thought that humans are not capable of understanding each other without them going through the same amount of pain. My father wasn't such of an affectionate kind but he still looked out for us and doing everything he can to make sure that no one would hurt us. He raised us to be strong, Pride wasn't always the way how he is now, before Pride would give up and not care about himself until Father made him to. Mother and Father first conceived Pride because that's why the human's traits come from, Mother thought that if you loved yourself, you'd be able to withstand all but Father thought that if you can harbor hatred within yourself, you'll get stronger because you want to strive for the better things._

_Anyways then Wrath was born, I came along after, then Greed, Envy, Sloth, and lastly Gluttony. I was happy with my family, we used to live in this enormous mansion that was floating in the sky. It was so fun living with my family, but as we grew older, there was a growing rift between us. The mortals where starting to not follow under my mothers guidance as money and society was starting to take in role. The humans, when they had strict societies where your amount of money placed you in society. Like you and Marshall wouldn't have been able to be friends because he's royalty with money while you were just an average commoner. Well since you're a knight with money things could have been different... Anyways the point is that most arranged marriages where about your money for the men and for the women on how beautiful you were. So I was getting stronger along with Greed and Pride. Pride decided to challenge my father so they fought. Father nearly killed Pride when Wrath and Mother got in the way. Mother was already weak when she got injured in the struggle, she was bedridden for a while, so Father kicked us all out because he blames Pride and Wrath for injuring Mother. Now, that's when the humans looked up at us while our parents were in the sky resting and recovering. Even to this day, I haven't had the guts to go and visit them. Now, what else would I tell you about them?" Lust looks around trying to think what to come up with, Fionna then asks_

_"How did they look like?" Lust then smiles_

_"My father had his hair like mine, he had dark green eyes, and he was toned like Wrath. Mother had Pride's eyes, now that I think about it she looked a lot like you. She was so beautiful, ha maybe where I got that from." Lust sticks her tongue out making Fionna to chuckle. "She was really lazy to go and make us food though. I guess that's where Sloth got that from. Anyways so we survived through out the years. Then one of the most bloodiest wars stroked the world by storm, World War II. A man named Adolf Hitler was prone to my father, Pride, Wrath, and Greed. He wanted to destroy a group of people known as the Jews in all of Europe. The humans were locked into a warfare that resulted mass destruction. It was nearly ages after when the Mushroom War erupted. Now add an eon or two later and here we are, now in the Nightmare War. Obviously I just gave you the short version of it all." Lust stands up and she runs her hands through the air. It ripples as images start projecting themselves into the air. There's images of Lust over time, from a dark Eyptian beauty goddess to a gorgeous Greek goddess; then there's other images of her with her siblings._

_"How long have we been here?" Fionna asks so Lust shakes her wrist and glances down at her watch._

_"About 3 days in living time." Fionna jumps up to her feet shocked._

_**"3 DAYS**?!" Lust nods_

_"Yup, time at the Rift isn't at the same time plane as the world of living." the whole place starts shaking and then the floor underneath Fionna breaks away. Fionna clings onto the chair's armrest as the hole tries sucking her in. Lust goes over and tries pulling her towards safety when the air gets much more detremined to bring her down. Lust's grip starts slipping so Fionna shouts over the wind's howling scream_

_"**I'LL BRING YOU BACK**!" Lust nods and at that moment, Fionna let's go as she's brought back to the world of living._

* * *

Everyone meanwhile are getting ready to attend to the funeral for Fionna. They all go to the surface at night so that way Nightosphere creatures can attend. Marshall just stares at the casket feeling numb to everything. The grave diggers wait as they all mourn their goodbyes. The casket's lowered down to the bottom and Marshall puts the first pile of dirt over the casket, Gumball tosses some in so they're about to leave when there's a noise. They look over to the casket and the piles of dirt that's over the cover starts bouncing. Marshall focuses his hearing towards the casket and there's screaming coming from the _**inside**_._  
_


	34. Chapter 34: the Heartfil Tower

**34: the Heartfil Tower**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while getting busy so I hope it's worth it. And we're reaching the end of Like a Moth to a Flame so I hope you have enjoyed it! Back to the story!

* * *

Fionna's inside the coffin while her blue eyes wide open as hysteria and paranoia kicks in. She screams and bangs her hands against the coffin's lid trying to break herself free from the box and the fear of being buried alive. She gasps with tears flowing down her face as she starts to panic. Marshall jumps onto the coffin and he bangs his hands to rip open the thing. Gumball jumps onto the coffin with an axe at hand and he slams it down.

Fionna screams as the tip of the axe stops right over her nose. She starts sobbing when the axe is dragged out of the coffin. Marshall summons his axe so they start hacking away at the wood. A chunk big enough to pull Fionna out is ripped away so Marshall crouches down and hooks his arms under Fionna's shoulder and pulls her out. She wraps herself over him as he squeezes her.

"I swear to Glob Fionna if you ever do that again I'll go crazy." He kisses her cheek as she cries

"I've never been so damn scared..." He pulls back and guides the shaken well now Vampire to the Nightosphere castle.

Abelina comes in with some thick concoction she whipped up to help Fionna get used to her new Vampire senses. Marshall sits next to her on the love chair as Fionna takes the drink from Abelina. She sits down next to them as she starts inspecting Fionna's body.

"How do you feel?" She asks towards Fionna. She shrugs and studies her cool grey skin.

"I don't know, I feel normal." Fionna replies as she opens her mouth as Abelina has a tongue presser. Abelina scans her eyes as she studies Fionna's fangs. Abelina pulls back

"I'm really glad that you survived..." Fionna looks at her confused. Abelina's eyes drop, "Jacob didn't survive it... If you excuse me." Abelina troops her way out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Fionna stares at the door, she looks over as Marshall puts his hand over hers. She studies him as she remembers her promise to Lust about her bringing her back. But is it too soon? Jacob was murdered again right before his own eyes and that's not even to mention her being dead for 3 days; and there's the fact that the other Nightmares are out on the lam with Ashley and Glob knows what they're plotting.

"What's wrong Fi?" He asks when she shakes her head. She looks away grabbing onto her shoulder not looking at him.

"It's nothing. Where's Cake?" She asks so Marshall rises.

"I'll go get her," he leaves leaving Fionna alone to her thoughts. Cake enters the room so Fionna rises, Cake walks over to her and brings herself to look. She gasps as she slowly starts backing away from her. Fionna reaches out for Cake hurt and afraid by Cake's reaction.

"Yo-you're a-a Vampire." Cake stutters as Fionna tries reaching out for her.

"I know but please Cake it was the only way! Ashely tried killing me by stabbing me in the back when Marshall turned me. Please Cake, I need you." Fionna pleads as Cake shakes her head.

"My kind was made to kill Vampires... My own sister is one now, no, I'm sorry baby doll but its for your sake. If we still continue on like the way how we are, I might end up killing you Fi. I'm sorry," Cake runs out of the room before she starts crying in front of Fionna. She slams the door behind her so Fionna can't take it anymore. She drops to her knees and sobs. Marshall comes in and kneels in front of her. He wraps his arms around her as she just sobs,

"I'm sorry Fi." Marshall hugs her as the guilt eats him up. Fionna throws her arms over him, he pets her hair as the cries make the knot in his chest grow even tighter. She pulls back and manages to stop shaking as she looks at him.

"I'm sorry," Marshall tries out so she gives a shaky sigh

"It's fine, I uh, just need to get used to it." Fionna gets the tears out of her eyes and then redirects her attention towards Marshall. "Marshall, what's going to happen now?" He sighs and fumbles with his guitar to relax his nerves.

"It all depends on you Fionna. You're a Vampire now, go during the sunlight hours and you'll die. But you do know what it'll mean right?" Fionna hangs her head

"I won't be able to adventure anymore..." The tears drop onto her trembling hands in her lap. "What am I even supposed to do now? I've always lived with Cake, now how am I supposed to live without her? And what happens when she dies? I'll have to continue living until everyone I cared about dies too. Gumball... Flame Prince... Cake... Watch them all die. While I just stand there unable to do anything?!" Fionna screams out as the cruel reality if being an immortal sets in. Marshall sets aside his guitar and sits in front of her. He pulls her face up in his hands

"I know Fi. I have to go through that so many times. They say time heals but it doesn't really. Just think of it this way, you'll always be my little heroine." She nods and measures her words.

"Marshall, I made a promise to Lust, when I was stuck at the Rift, she was there and told me about her life. She was thrown out of her own home along with her siblings. That's terrible, you thought you had it bad,"

Marshall nods "What did you promise her?" Fionna looks down as a blush slowly leaks out onto her cheeks.

"She told me that Nightmares can always be brought back." He brings his eyebrows together

"How?" She swallows and continues

"I promised her that I would bring her back. But the only way is that well, well-" he slams his mouth over hers causing them to fall on the floor. He smirks as he pulls back

"I know exactly what you're talking about. And I like the idea." He gives a playful pure making her to laugh. He throws his shoe at the door, it throws the door closed. Marshall looks back down at Fionna

"Where were we?" She smirks

"Here," they go back at what will bring back the Nightmare heroine.

* * *

Lust's looking at the projected memories on the wall. It's a memory of her and Ash when he was still alive. He smiles down at her with loving eyes it brings a pain to her chest but she still smiles. She lets out a started cry as the while place starts shaking. She then smiles, "_Thanks Fionna_." Lust lands at the center of a desert, she looks around while her clothes morph into a desert attire. She stands up and runs as she recognizes where she's at.

Her chest heaves as she stands in front of a familiar place. She takes a deep breath as she knocks against the heavy wooden door. She let's go of the door knocker and waits. A magnifying glass detaches itself from the arch of the door and there's an eye being magnified. It gets in Lust's face making her to laugh.

"Hey, remember me?" She smiles as the eye grows even bigger

"Lust is that you?!" She nods

"So All Seeing Eye, are my rents home?" It shakes meaning yes

"Right this way. It's been a while hasn't it?" The door opens so she steps in and walks down the hallway. All Seeing Eye floats down the hallway with her catching up.

"What happened to your body?" She asks because last time she saw him well he had a body. Eye sighs

"Without you guys around I didn't need one, now I can't even remember how to make myself on." Lust breathes into the air and a hollow shell of ice appears. Eye takes it as his body and it forms into the one he used to have. "Thanks, now what's brought you here?" He asks, she's about to reply when another voice enters the conversation.

"She came to see me. Leave Eye," they turn around and Lust's quiet. Eye leaves as the other person walks down the staircase towards her. "It's been a while, hasn't it Lust?" The man asks as she stands up straight.

"Sure has been Father," he looks down at her from his towering height, his dark garnet eyes burn a constant fire in them as he looks away.

"We should talk somewhere more private. And get back to work," he turns around as the invisible house workers make themselves visible. They groan and go on their way, Lust watches them leave when Hatred calls out "Are you coming?" She runs up to catch with him, their hair sway around them while his only reaches below his ears unlike Lust's hair which sways all over her back and shoulders.

Hatred glances over to Lust "So what brings you here? You haven't been to the Heartfil Tower in a while."

"I know, but you see..." She explains to them about everything that has happened after the Mushroom War. Once when she's finished, she looks over at her father. He nods

"So I see. I had an idea about what was happening but Eye wouldn't allow your mother and I to see what's going on. And also, we had some other things to worry about." Lust doesn't say anything because she knows how her father is. If it doesn't directly affect him he won't interfere. He never would,

"So I have a favor to ask of you Daddy," he gives her a "Im listening" kind of face. "I want you and Mom to convince Pride to stop the war." He nods

"Alright." She takes a step back confused.

"What? You're going to help?" She questions

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do? Just because we don't do anything doesn't mean we want you guys killing each other. If we did, we wouldn't have raised you all together..." He looks away as his shoulders tense up. Lust looks at him concerned

"You okay Daddy?" She tries to reach out for him when he gets out of her reach

"I'm fine. Just that, I have some things that don't concern you. When do we leave?"

"Whenever Mom's ready." As soon as the last word is said, Love appears from thin air looking as gorgeous as ever.

"How bout now?" Hatred glances over at her

"Where you listening the whole time?" She grins

"_Maybe_..." Hatred shakes his head as a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth

"Alright. Lets go," and at that moment they leave.

* * *

Hey did ya'll get my pun?! :D?


	35. Chapter 35: There's always two absolutes

**35: There's always two absolutes**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13 and leave your reviews!

* * *

Hatred dispenses into a shadow along with Lust to travel while Love just turns into bubbles, (Hatred always thought it was quite strange because she chooses bubbles instead of petals or something along those lines.) anyways they all go over to the Nightosphere Castle because Lust wants Hatred to know the two Vampires.

* * *

Marshall and Fionna get dressed and are just talking about anything really when their ears perk up as they listen.

**_"SWOOSH."_** Two bodies of shadows slither into the room under the door while the bubbles simply go through the door. They look up as the Nightmares appear.

Fionna gets on her feet about to investigate what's going on when Lust transforms and tackles her with hugs. Fionna lets out a yelp as Lust knocks her against the floor, Lust's smiling and giggling with delight. Fionna manages to get Lust off, they sit up and Lust smirks.

"I knew I could count on you! So tell me how did it go?" Lust asks with a perverted smile, Fionna hits her on her arm causing Lust to pout. Fionna looks up as Hatred has his arms crosses over his chest with the cold gaze on her. She fidgets a bit when Marshall sits next to her. Hatred nods as he starts circling around them.

"So you must have been Fionna the Human I presume." Hatred states, she nods so he continues. "I'm thankful that you were the human that fought against my children. I know it sounds ridiculous, but thank you." Fionna gives a confused look.

"What?" Hatred places his face in his hand

"Thank you for fighting against my children. I'm happy it was you someone who fought against them. At least you have a good heart unlike the disgusting humans that fought against them in the Mushroom War." Fionna nods

"So, Hatred, um what uh if you don't mind, what made you to exile your children from your household?" Marshall asks, Hatred whips his head around towards him, his inky hair slowly shifts towards the direction where Marshall is. He sighs closing his eyes then he reopens them.

"You wouldn't understand Marshall Lee," Marshall rises with a what the hell look on his face.

"Do you Nightmares always assume that others different from you wouldn't understand?" Love looks away as she stands next to Hatred, he looks down at his palm where there's a scar. He clenches his hand together and draws in breath.

"It's was for their own good." It's Lust's turn now to make a face. She rises with a "_what the hell are you talking about?"_ look on her face.

"What?! What do you mean it was for our own good?!" Hatred draws his eyes towards her.

"Do you remember Pain?" She slowly nods as she shakes a bit. She wraps her arms around herself trying to get herself stop trembling. Love sits down on the floor and wraps her arms over her daughter's shoulder making their different hair colors clash against each other's. "He wanted to get me to join him but I didn't want to. He threatened the lives of you and your siblings along with your mother. So I did the next best thing besides killing him, I locked him up inside of me. When Pride and Wrath injuries your mother, Pain was trying to take over me so I exiled you all to make sure that if Pain did take over me, you all wouldn't get hurt. Because there's always two absolutes to this torment called life. There's always a life and death to whatever lives, and in exchange for life, someone must die. There's no loophole around it, mortals and immortals alike. For example, a mortal's life is an exchange for two to die, there's the principle of Equivalent Exchange; for everything you do, you expect something of greater or equal value is returned back. For example, Fionna, would you adventure before risking life and limb for nothing? Of course not, to you, adventuring doing deeds for people was for them to make you Ooo's greatest hero; for you, that was something or greater value returned back to you for you efforts." He goes over to Lust and Love as he sets a hand on Lust's shoulders, "For me, the lives of my children was something of greater/equal value to exiling them." Lust looks up,

"So you have Pain living inside of you?" her lip quavers as she's terrified by the very idea. He looks down at her and gives a concerned look, he closes his mouth then looks away.

"Yes, but even though I made him unconscious, he's gathering his strengths to try breaking out of me; as long as you all keep up with this war, it's just a matter of time."

Marshall asks again, "How is even such a thing possible?" Hatred closes his eyes, when he reopens them a red fog takes over the place.

"It was long ago..."

* * *

_Hatred falls back with the rain pouring down on him, his inky hair is flat against his head making his bangs to obscure his vision a bit. He pants as he stands on the defensive looking around for Pain; he turns around blocking Pain's attack, Hatred holds Pain in place as they're at a stand still. Their red eyes stare back at each other while Pain shakes his head. He pushes Hatred off and they fall back, Pain's black hair spikes up and along its tips are bright yellow. He rises and pulls out a knife in front of him, Hatred closes his mouth with his eyes narrowing._

_"Trying to stop the inevitable is futile Hatred, face it, no matter how hard you try, you don't have what it takes to kill me." Pain taunts, Hatred lets out a low growl_

_"That's what you think. There's no way in hell I'm joining you and Misery;" Hatred snarls out making Pain to laugh at his younger brother._

_"Why even bother?! We're the Black-Blood Nightmares! The world needs us to make it clean! There's no way humans are capable of understanding each other! It's human nature! I don't see why you even stayed with that stupid Dream Love! And having little half bloods with her was surely your biggest mistake! Tell me something Hatred, will you give me the pleasure of taking away what means the most to you in order for you to fulfill your destiny!? We're Nightmares, creatures of chaos, pain, hate, misery, and sorrow! Marry your designated bride Sorrow and join your brothers!" Pain laughs out with the face of a madman on his. Hatred clenches his jaw_

_"Touch my family and I swear Pain I will tear you apart limb by limb!" Hatred threatens as his eyes flash brightly with lightning ripping all around him. Pain smirks_

_"Bring it, you don't have what it takes to kill me..." they go all out at each other. Blood clashes against blood, severe injuries are inflicted onto each other. They separate from each other, Hatred grips onto his arm that bleeds furiously while Pain clutches onto his eye. He screams as he drops to his knees with blood sweeping out of his fingers. He removes his hand from his eye then summons a katana blade. __"Let's finish this." Hatred summons a katana too and they go back at each other. Hatred's at a disadvantage because a katana requires two hands but Hatred only has ability in one. **'He's going to kill me... I have to stop this before things get any worst for me.' **Hatred thinks to himself so he slices his good hand's palm, he winces as he activates a sealing spell on it. Hatred lands his hand onto Pain's face and Pain's being sucked into it. All of Pain is sucked into him, Hatred gets on his knees clenching his fist together as the sealing closes itself up along with Pain. Hatred then falls onto his face as the rain dispenses the blood all around him._

* * *

Hatred calls off the fog leaving everyone with a numb feeling around them. He doesn't face the others as he turns around,

"Let's go and get Pride to stop this idiotic war of his." Hatred leaves out of the room then his other children find him. Wrath's held back by Sloth and Envy from clawing Hatred's face off.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Wrath roars as Love and Lust come out to investigate. They all see them so they run up to them and hug each other. Hatred just watches them and he disappears.


	36. Chapter 36: Family Chaos

**36: Family chaos**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to its AENR13. Leave your reviews!

* * *

Hatred's shadows slither across the Nightosphere tracking down Pride's, Gluttony's, and Greed's scent. His shadows slowly leaks through the cracks of the cave and drips down, his shadows get some density as it turns into a thick ink. Pride's walking as the fiery letters appear around him, he's deep in his search when Hatred's ink splats on his shoulder. Pride looks at it, he looks up and falls back. Hatred's ink reaches the floor, Pride stands on guard as he summons a katana behind him, Hatred's ink forms into his frame as Hatred rises. Pride stands on guard as he summons his katana blade into his hand behind his back.

Hatred walks his way towards Pride, he keeps his eyes locked on Pride's. The blue and red eyes stare back at each other, Hatred's have something like anxiety in them while Pride's have something like hate and anger in them.

"It's been a long time _**Father.**_" Pride snarls out as he starts getting them to circle around each other. Hatred knows what he's trying to do, because hello he got most of his ruthlessness and strategy from him. Hatred narrows his eyes as they flash a bit, Pride's does the same as they're testing each other out. Pride lunges out at him, Hatred just raises his arm and his shadows harden over it taking the blunt of Pride's attack. Pride presses harder, Hatred just pushes him off, Pride pulls back. He just glares at Hatred,

"Now Pride, what did I tell you about turning on your siblings?" Hatred asks as he stands there with his arms folded across his chest. Pride clenches his jaw as he feeds his blades flames, his katana roars and screeches from the intensity of his flames. Hatred sighs, "Pride, you're forgetting that I'm your father," Pride makes a Tchk noise.

"So what?! You told me that if you hate someone bad enough that bonds between them doesn't matter! So I will surpass you, I've gotten stronger over the past years don't discredit me so damn fast!" Pride yells out as he opens his eye and its general blue color is replaced by a red with a black spider web. Hatred lets out a startled gasp,

"You awaken the Midaregami?!" Hatred demands as he takes a step back. Pride smirks as he sees this,

"And I can do it in both eyes too! You're not the only one that can; I think this battle should be a battle fought with the eyes!" then the spider web design appears in both eyes. Hatred stands on guard with his shadows turning and churning around him,

* * *

Love and Lust pull back from their family members, they're all smiling with Envy looks around,

"Mom where's Dad?" Love's eyes grow huge as she realizes that he's gone. Her eyes scan around as she tries to find him, Lust looks at her with a shocked expression. Lust dispenses into shadows and runs off. Love looks over to her children,

"Follow me! We don't have that much time!" they nod and they all follow behind Lust.

* * *

Hatred falls back as he avoids the flames from Pride's attack. Pride clenches his jaw then sends more powerful flames towards him, Hatred kicks the ground in front of him and the shadows explode from the ground, they form a living wall as Hatred blocks the flames; Pride's flames consume up the shadows, they hiss as they're literally evaporated into thin air. Hatred's knocked into the wall making it crack underneath him. He winces as he rises and shakes the rock off of him. The rocks under his feet start moving as Gluttony appears from the cave's wall and gets Hatred in a choke hold. Gluttony grows into his full height and his childish look melts away into one of a full-grown man. Hatred snarls as he tries fighting against Gluttony without hurting him, Pride slowly makes his way over to the struggling Nightmare.

"How does it feel now Daddy?" Pride laughs maliciously as the spider's wed lace starts multiplying meaning he's using his Midaregami's powers. Hatred shoots his head towards Pride,

"I didn't raise you guys to be like this!" He screeches then he lets out a "uh" as lightning punctures through his shoulders and knees handicapping him against the wall; Greed appears from behind Pride as the lightning hisses from his fingers. They make their way over to him, "Bloody hell Greed you're in this too?!" He demands but they don't say anything. "There's a reason why I didn't teach you all how to unlock the Midaregami!" Hatred yells out, Pride smirks

"Just admit it! You were afraid that we would end up surpassing you! C'mon and fight me! I'm not the same little boy from that day!" Pride demands as Greed amplifies the voltage in his lightning. Hatred's about to scream when he muffles it holding it back,

"I'm not going to fight against you all! You're the most precious things I have to me," That's when Pride loses it. He lunges out him. Hatred manages to break free from Gluttony's and Greed's hold, he tries to evade the attack when Pride's katana slices him the side of his rib cage. He gets a good distance away from his sons as he puts his hand on his sliced rib cage, black blood drips out of his fingers, Hatred glares at them.

"Don't test me." He orders as his red eyes look alive with something sinister written in them.

"I see that you're finally alive huh! Greed! Gluttony! Get out this is my fight! I have a score to settle," Pride orders as he raises his katana. Greed and Gluttony disappear as they know what's about to go down. Once when they leave, Hatred looks at Pride,

"Tell me something Pride, who showed you how to activate your Midaregami?" He asks because he knows Pain couldn't, Love wouldn't even be able too, only creatures with Nightmare origins could use it.

"Misery did," Hatred's eyes grow huge

"What?! But that's impossible! He didn't have the Midaregami so how was he able to?!" Pride holds his katana in front of him,

"He told me if I wield this blade, that I could cheat the Midaregami's curse." Then at that moment Hatred falls to his knees. He puts his arm out so that way he doesn't crash into the ground, he clutches onto his ribs as more blood starts coming out of him. "I see you're not as strong as you were before, you seemed to have dulled throughout the eons Father," Pride stands in front of him, he's about to bring it down on him when Hatred shoots his hand out to stop the blade from slicing his head off. He tightens his hold around the blade, he groans as his palm's cut up, he looks up at Pride,

"You're an idiot! He gave you that blade to," he chokes as he feels the cage that locks up Pain in him start breaking. "To undo the Sealing that locks up Pain in me; I'm such an idiot for not destroying the thing earlier, the Illusion Blade can reverse any sealing. The bastards had this planned all along!" Pride removes the blade in shock by the next series of events that happen. Hatred's scarred hand that has the sealing on it bleeds, then there's a light glowing from the scar, Hatred hunches over as he starts throwing up his blood across the stone floor, then from his blood, it gets thick and a humanoid figure starts forming from it. It grabs Pride and throws him into a wall, Hatred screams out as the figure holds Pride against the wall,

"I owe you nephew." the figure says in a voice that screams with thousands of blades slicing into your ears. Pride screams as it grows a body revealing the face of Pain. He laughs then he raises his fingers to Pride's eyes, he kicks and tries fighting against him, "Those are lovely eyes Pride, maybe I'll take them for myself." and there's the sound of something wet being ripped apart and Pride's blood curling scream.


	37. Chapter 37: Here's my blood type

**37: Here's my blood type, marry me maybe?**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. And well I'm happy and sad to announce that the next few chapters are going to be the last chapters, I know please don't hate me! Anyways leave your reviews!

* * *

Pride screams as Hatred stands in between him and Pain. Pain snarls as Hatred has his arms up not allowing Pain to reach or even touch Pride. The shadows drip off of Hatred's face by the slice on his face, Pain narrows his eyes; Hatred's knees buckle under his weight as he's exhausted, the door opens to the room and Greed and Gluttony come in to investigate. Hatred coughs as he looks over at them,

"_**GET AWAY**_! _**NOW!**_ I'll handle Pain," he looks back at his brother making him to laugh

"You didn't kill me in the first place what makes you think you can now?" Pain questions as he grabs Hatred by his shoulders throwing him against the wall. Pride goes and catches Hatred before he slams into the wall. Hatred looks over at his son confused as they're back at the ground, Pride nods as he leaves the room with his brothers.

* * *

Hatred staggers back up to his feet holding onto the wall for support.

"I don't care, if I give my family a fighting chance against you it's all that I need to get me going, I hate you for the rest of my life, for hurting them I'll pay you back a favor." Hatred closes his eyes and when he reopens them, his Midaregami blooms into a black slanted oval disk with a spider web inside the disk, and around the tips of the disk are two curved lines connecting with each other. Pain smirks

"So you want to play huh?" His Midargami emerge as they're a web similar to Hatred's expect for one difference, his are three Shuriken shaped disks all connected. They go at each other just like last time but this time, they're out for the death of one of them. Pain covers the side of his face with his hand, he removes his hand and there's the scar from the first time they fought straight down his eye. "Let's play, don't hold back, and now that I think about it, you've been the little Envy out of the three of us weren't you?" Hatred makes a disgusted noise

"Me envious of a monster like you? Don't make me laugh, and I wasn't planning to." they lunge out at each other.

* * *

Fionna, Abelina, and Marshall turns into their bat forms and fly over to the Nightmares.

"Pain broke out, let's go." They flew faster. They come upon the scene of the Nightmares fighting against each other. Abelina reaches into her pockets and she has a Sealing Tag in her hand.

"If we put this on Pain, he'll get sealed up again. Fionna, you're going have to snatch this on him, you have more energy than we do, we'll back you up." Fionna nods as she relaxes as around her body there's a flash of light. The light dies, a suit of armor appears around her frame, it's one with the similar deign of Marshall's bat armor but this one's red, black, and grey. Abelina lunges out at Pain from the side. She lands her foot across his face. He's about to attack her when Marshall throws him against the fall. Pain rises as his Midaregami starts shifting into a more complex design. Hatred falls back, Fionna draws out a sword from behind her, she glances over at Hatred,

"What is that?" She asks referring to their Midaregami. Hatred pants out

"It's known as the Midaregami, it's an ocular power only Nightmares have. It's supposed to enhance your powers for a period of time known as the Awakening, the more complex the design is, the greater the enhancement, but once when your Awakening wears off, the more devastating the power down is. Pain always had the more powerful Midaregami than me, but still," he clutches at the side of his rib cage trying to subdue the throbbing, Abelina goes over to him, she supports him and he glances down at her,

"Marshall and Fionna can handle Pain, right now you have to get your wound treated," he doesn't object as they disappear leaving Marshall and Fionna to handle Pain. Fionna and Marshall stand on guard, Marshall's hand tightens around the hilt, Pain glances over at them, he laughs

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Fionna narrows her eyes, she throws her hand above her and yells out

"Heaven's Wheel!" she yells out as the air above her flashes, 10 swords show up as she throws her arm down towards Pain. They sail towards him, he sighs throwing his hand towards them. The swords stop in mid flight and instantly shatter, Fionna lets out a gasp, "I can manipulate anything that's meant to hurt or give pain to others, your weapons are useless against me." he announces as his Midaregami starts morphing again. She glances over to Marshall, he smirks. He starts playing some chords on his bass, the vibrations ring out into the air as he starts singing,

_"Her lips are sharp as razors. They cut deep into me, kiss my wrists and neck, give me eternal sleep~." _The words trail off of his tongue, Fionna switches her armor into clothes of an assassin, she throws handful of needles into the air, Marshall's words latch themselves around them and they slice into Pain. He tries shattering them before they reach him but they lodge themselves into him. He lets out a started cry,

"What the hell is this?!" He demands as Marshall strums up more chords

"It's the combined strength of Fionna and I, you said anything that's meant to give pain to others you can destroy, well in theory music can't be destroyed," Marshall announces so in that moment, Fionna pounces on Pain. He moves around and manages to throw her off into a wall. Marshall screams and at that moment, Love comes into the room. She stands in front of Marshall and extends her hand back,

"Stand back, get Fionna out of here, and give me the Seal Tag," Marshall picks up Fionna and manages to get out of the room. She looks back at Pain as he calls out

"So Hatred's little whore came here to his side huh? Hate to tell you but Abelina the Nightosphere Emperor; Hatred ending up with you is surely his biggest mistake despite having those little half-bloods of yours." She frowns and her eyes turn to a murky ocean blue.

"You know Pain, just because he actually gets laid more than you doesn't mean you have to hate him so bad. And besides, my little ones helped you escape, you should be at least grateful to me." Love raises three fingers and she warns "If you don't come with me quietly, then you leave me no choice. You have the count to three until I attack," she lowers one finger, "One," Pain laughs

"Don't even bother," she narrows her eyes at him.

"Two," he stands on guard "Three," her hair starts flying as her blonde hair melts into snow-white, air rips around her as she does her most powerful attack, even the Midaregami can't protect Nightmares from. The light explodes into the room, Pain screeches as he tries protecting himself but he fails miserably. The light dies as Pain's on the ground face down, Love's heel stops next to his face. He glares up at her when she crouches down, "I told you, Dream Law can make even the strongest of Nightmares fall. She slaps the Seal Tag on him, he's sucked into it as she picks it up. It's Pain inside of the Tag banging against the thing as he's trapped inside the alternate plane. He snarls and tries harder to get out, she just holds it and returns to where Hatred's at.

* * *

Fionna enters the room as she finished showering, Marshall's on the bed just in his boxers asleep, she smirks as she sits next to him. She runs her fingers through his raven hair, he gives out a low growl as he wakes up. He blinks a couple of times as he smiles,

"Hey Fi, I got a question," she nods as she places her hand on his cheek brushing his cheek bone with her thumb. He sits up and reaches under the mattress, he holds something in his palm. He takes a deep breath and measures his words "Wanna be my Queen forever?" he holds out a ring towards her all awkward like (something he got from Jacob because on accounts from Abelina, he wasn't all too great on these delicate things) Fionna's jaw drops to the floor, he's about to apologize for doing this too early when she tackles him against the bed as she hugs his neck.

"Oh my Glob yes!" she kisses him as he chokes a bit, he pats her back as he tries getting himself free

"Okay! Fi I can't breathe!" she smiles as she puts on the ring, she smiles.

"So when do we get married?" she asks

"If you want, after the war's over?" he asks with caution she nods. She jumps out of the bed and out of the room, "FI! Where you going?!"

"To go tell Cake!" then before anyone can catch up to her, she disappears.


	38. Chapter 38: Dearly Beloved

**38: Dearly beloved.**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13, leave your reviews as always and tell me what was your favorite part of **_Like a Moth to a Flame!_**

* * *

The engagement has spread around the lands like wild-fire. It's constantly being talked about in every house hold or watering hole; bringing excitement and for some handful, sorrow...

* * *

Gumball walks towards his bedroom dragging his feet behind him as he walks. He slams the door open and enters, it bounces as it hits against the door frame, Peppermint Maid comes in as Gumball throws himself against his bed,

"Are you alright my Lord?" she asks as she stands in front of him, he turns his head and shakes his head.

"I'm not," the tears slide down his cheek but he looks away before she can see them, "Leave me please," he mumbles as he tries to keep his voice steady to hide the pain in it. She nods and leaves him to himself, once when the door closes, he buries his head into the pillow to muffle the sobs. _"I let her go... and for what? Just because I was too focused on my own priorities? Marshall's right, **I am a loser**."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley's high up in the mountains looking down at a small neighborhood of demons in the Nightosphere partying to the image projecting on their giant TV with live footage of the Royal Castle's throne room with news of the engagement and coming towards the end of the war. She snarls out her disgust as she retreats from the cave's mouth and into the safety of the shadows. Pride appears from the shadows, Ashley just ignores him as she passes by him.

"Ashley," he calls out but she ignores him, he grabs her by the arm and she fights against him.

"You bastard if you don't let go of me I will hurt you!" she threatens when he let's go. He crosses his arms over his chest, she throws her hair back when he asks

"Are you pregnant?" she makes an expressionless face,

"Why should you care? I thought you'd more than pleased if you knew nothing about me," she throws out in his face, he rolls his eyes,

"Just answer the damn question, to know whether to stay or not," he confessions, she studies him for some time making him to get uncomfortable, she shakes her head

"No I'm not, if I was," she gets in his face and hisses out "You'd _**never** _would get near the child and I that I swear," he nods and hisses out back

"Fine, if you excuse me I have a war to end," he dispenses into shadows; once when she senses he's gone, her hand goes down to her abdomen, _"Maybe now isn't a good card to play out, but you will_ _**pay."**_

* * *

Love walks into the room where Hatred's being treated at for his injuries. She closes the door behind her, he smiles as he sits up. She sits down on the bed, reaches into her pocket and holds out the card that has Pain sealed up in towards him.

"Here," he grabs it and he just studies it, Pain's saying colorful language at him demanding to be let go, Hatred just flings the card onto his nightstand. He looks back at Love,

"I keep forgetting that you can kill me," he confessions as a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth,

"That's why you shouldn't piss me off; even though I'm a Dream, we were raised on how to kill Nightmares just like how you were to kill my kind." she pats his leg, his hand coils around hers causing her to glance up at him,

"I know, and I'm glad that we happened," she smiles

"Says the one that tried pushing me away when I ran away from my own wedding!" she runs her hands over each other making water to appear, she then throws the water at his face. He deflects it and throws it back at her, it crashes against her face instantly soaking her, she frowns and laughs. "Besides, it's not hard killing you Nightmares using Dream Law, a light so bright that casts all shadows away, and you Nightmares are made out of the shadows." he smirks

"As long as there's a light, there's always going to be a shadow, if a Nightmare survives Dream Law, in the split second they'll overpower a Dream."

"And that's why you bastard should let me out!" Pain yells out as he bangs harder against the surface of the card trying to break free, Hatred narrows his eyes and his Midaregami appears, flames burn up a corner of the card making Pain to scream.

"If you don't want to die, then shut it." Hatred orders and Pain doesn't speak again, he looks over at Love, "I'm tired," she lays down next to him, runs her fingers through his inky hair, he falls right asleep so she kisses his cheek and sleeps too.

* * *

Fionna's nervous as she sits down on the couch waiting for Cake to come downstairs, she eventually turns up, Cake drops her stuff onto the floor as she sees Fionna.

"Fionna!" she calls out as if she can't believe she's there, Fionna nods and slowly makes her way towards her

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm engaged," she shows her the ring, Cake nods and the urge gets the better of her. She throws herself around Fionna and sobs,

"I'm so sorry Fionna! I had to get away to get used to all of this, and I'm so happy for you, I really am. Now I'm the Maid of Honor right?" Cake smiles as her eyes play a playful tint in them. Fionna laughs as she hugs her back and nods

"Of course!" they just continue hugging each other.

* * *

Marshall stands next to Abelina, he offers a small smile, she draws in breath nodding. She crouches down, lowers her hands and slowly draws them apart as a small crystal lotus floats out of her hand. It slides across the electric blue colored water surface. Fionna stands next to Marshall, he wraps an arm around the small of her back as they watch the thousands of lotuses float down the river. The lotuses then start hovering off of the surface and dance around in the wind, Abelina can't help herself but let some tears shed out, Marshall hugs her as she sobs in his neck. The lotuses then fly out of the window the room and out into the Nightosphere. Abelina looks up as her crystal lotus she made for Jacob slowly is the last one to fly out. She runs over to the window, she grabs onto the ledge as she tries to reach out for it but it slips out of her fingers. She just studies it for the last time as the wind takes it away,

"_At least now you can rest in peace for once my dearly beloved..._" she thinks to herself, she looks back to find Fionna giving her a hug. Abelina's arms get stiff but she eventually gives in, she pulls away and smiles down to see the crystal lotuses giving a beautiful light show onto the chaos of the Nightosphere.

The demons and other creatures look up from whatever they're doing and reach out for the lotuses flying around. They look around in awe at the thousands of lotuses, the lotuses eventually fly away up into the Nightosphere's black skies and disappear.

"It was a really good idea Abelina," Wrath announces as he stands next to her watching the last of the lotuses disappear, she glances over to him,

"I wanted those soldiers and the people who died in the war feel that they weren't lost or forgotten. I'm planning to do the "_Flight of the Lotuses"_ for every war that will strike the Nightosphere; no matter how big or small." he nods and they stay there in silence.


	39. Chapter 39: The End of the Nightmare War

**39: End of the Nightmare War**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to AENR13. The final chapters are upon us!

* * *

Pride takes off his hat and grips onto it. He takes a deep breath, then enters the Nightosphere Castle. The servants stay out of his way as Greed and Gluttony trail behind him. They enter the room where the rest of the family is. Pride opens the door, he's about to say his sorrys when he sees Lust in the room.

"**_YOU SON OF A BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"_** Pride screeches towards Lust, he makes his way over to the bed where his dad and sister are. She smirks but then Hatred narrows his eyes. He grabs Pride's arm and twists it behind his back, Pride cries out like a dog making Hatred to let go.

"Don't disrespect your sister that way. She was the one who went and told us about the havoc you and the others are unleashing." Hatred informs him making Pride to nod.

"Yes, so it has to take the death of your daughter in for order for you guys to freaking care about us?! You guys exiled us from the House and didn't give a damn about us for_** EONS**_!" Envy screams out as Sloth holds him back, Hatred sighs as he puts his face in his palm. Love doesn't say anything because well, she's supposed to do whatever for them but she just left them. "SO?! What is it then?!" Envy demands as tears build up around his eyes. Hatred closes his eyes and looks over to Envy

"Sometimes you have to hurt in order to know; fall in order to grow; lose in order to grain, because life's greatest lessons are learned through pain. I knew I could have stepped in sooner but I and your mother had to let go of your hands eventually. Tell me something Envy, what do you actually feel towards Pride? Do you still hate him from when he used you as bait during the Mushroom War or have you forgiven him?" Envy darts his eyes from between Hatred and Pride.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?! The point is that you didn't do anything for us! And Mom! Why?!" Envy demands so Lust puts her hands on his shoulder warning him not to push her too far. She breathes and exhales dramatically

"I couldn't have left your father in the state he was. A couple eons ago the _'Dreams'_ attacked us handicapping us for a while. Now, since Lust is no longer dead, are you willing to end the war with the mortals and immortals Pride? And come back home with us?" Love extends her hand out to Pride waiting for his answer. He hesitates and takes her hand

"Yeah, I didn't want to end up hurting my siblings anymore." Pride gives a grin with his eyes closed and its an actual smile from happiness.

* * *

Fionna puts on a dark red ball gown dress, puts on a crown that has a ruby in the center of the bat inside of its wings. She takes a deep breathe throwing her blonde hair over her back, there's a knock on the door, she looks and it's Abelina. She has a black dress with a giant crown that looks worthy to be a Wonder of the Worlds. "Ready to go?" she asks with a hand extended to her, she takes it and they brace themselves. Marshall grabs Fionna's hand and stand next to Abelina. There's the sound of trumpets in the air silencing the crowd,

"Nightosphere Creatures! I'm proud to announce that the Nightmare War is over!" the crowd cheers when Abelina gets their attention again, "I thank you all for your support for the war, I know that every life that was lost is irreplaceable but take this as a token of our gratitude." gold coins fall upon the people and they lap it up. Abelina, Marshall, and Fionna walk inside and servants come up to them.

"Where do we start in restorations from the Nightmare War? All of the Allied Kingdoms have suffered damage to their lands," Abelina sighs as she rubs her temples

"And that's not even considering that we have a wedding to make preparations for... Marshall, Fionna, go over to the Allied Kingdoms and see what needs to be done. I want to get this all over with in the next few days," Marshall and Fionna run off to the Candy Kingdom to see what they can help with around there;

* * *

Fionna helps with carrying some lumber into the inside of the castle when Gumball pulls her over. "What's up Gumball?" she asks when her grabs her by her face,

"I'm such an idiot Fionna, I let you go; I wanted to ask you if you wanted to marry me once when you were 21 but I guess Marshall beat me to it." He's about to kiss her when she slaps him across the face.

"You had _**years**_but you did **_nothing. _**So you expect me to walk away from the future life I'm about to have? You had so many chances but you just left me there! I would cry over you and Marshall was always there when you weren't. You know what, I'm so glad that Marshall drew me to him like a moth to a flame; because if I was still the same idiot, I would probably call this all off for you." she walks away, she grabs Marshall on her way, he struggles to keep up with her

"Fionna what's wrong?" she doesn't say anything and they appear at his house. She locks the door behind her, he stands there confused as she draws herself to look at him, she confesses what happened earlier with Gumball. Marshall eyes flash black as he's about to fly out to rip Gumball's head off, Fionna holds him down against the floor; he tries fighting her when she puts her face next to his,

"Marshall please, I only love you;" he stops fighting and stares up at the ceiling

"Fi," he whispers so she looks up at him

"Yeah?" his eyes drop meeting hers

"Don't ever leave me," she nods and lays down on the floor next to him

"I won't." they just stay there with silence filling the air.

* * *

Well this is it for today! Thank you all for everything and I hope you guys are excited because I will probably launch the last chapter as chapter 40. But there will be an _Extra _for a comedy kind of thing; and also, I have an important question I'd like you guys to answer when you review;

Would you prefer me to write a sequel to**_ "Like a moth to a flame"_**with the characters from here? Or would you want to read a prequel? With characters and the history of the Nightmares and Dreams along with Abelina and Jacob during the Mushroom War? Or both? I hope you leave your honest opinions because I think I'll be very restricted on how often I get to write with everything going on at the moment in my personal life. So I'm excited to see your requests!


	40. Chapter 40: the end Or is it?

**40: the end... Or is it?**

I don't own AT and it belongs to its rightful owners and anything else belongs to AENR13. I'd like to thank you all for following, favoriting, and loving Like a moth to a flame! The story wouldn't have been possible without you guys! I hope you enjoy its last chapter for now!

* * *

Cake pulls on the dress' corset as Fionna looks at her reflection in the mirror,

"You nervous?" Cake asks as she puts the drawstrings inside of the little nook at the back of her dress,

"Yeah, but I'm excited too," Fionna turns around and Cake goes all watery "why are you crying?" Fionna asks as Cake sniffles

"You look so gorgeous! Marshall surely has not seen you this beautiful before!" Fionna laughs as she puts on her bracelet, she looks at her reflection in the mirror. She has this long floor length ball gown wedding dress, her hairs up into a tight braid, she picks up her dress as she looks over to Cake,

"You ready?" Her crown falls off making Cake to smirk, she pins the crown on her head,

"Yeah, I am." They go down stairs.

Marshall fidgets around as the silence starts killing him. Abelina smirks as she puts a hand on his shoulder,

"It's going to be fine Marshall," she ensures, the door opens and the Black blood family shows up (The Nightmares) Marshall smiles a bit as Lust makes her way over to him; she grabs his hands

"I'm so oh my glob excited! Are you nervous?!" She asks as she bounces around,

"A bit," she smiles then she goes to sit down. Wrath pulls on Abelina's wrist, she follows him until they're alone,

"I have a surprise for you, as an apology got everything." He moves on of the curtains to the side, Abelina watches curious, her jaw drops to the floor.

"I made it in time didn't I?" Jacob asks as he smiles, she throws her arms around his neck as he spins her around. He sets her back to the ground, Wrath smiles a bit,

"He's immortal now, meaning he won't be dying again anytime soon." Wrath's shocked, Abelina hugs his torso

"Thank you so much Wrath," Wrath hugs her back, he pulls away rubbing the back of his head,

"It's fine, well we have a wedding to attend to don't we?" Fionna walks down the aisle as she tries to relax her nerves, for some reason the very thought of Marshall becoming her's is still mind-blowing; well maybe this whole adventure was. She stands next to Marshall, he takes a step back shocked by how gorgeous she simply looks. She smiles a bit, she grabs his hand, he smiles a bit then the traditional ceremony starts. It ends with a kiss that brings promise and hope to everyone.

* * *

It's nearly been a year since the end of the Nightmare War, it seems so long but it happened so fast. Pride and Gluttony are in the Nightosphere to see what they can munch on when Pride's suddenly pulled out of the air. Gluttony makes a startled noise then runs off to find his siblings for help. Pride falls into a body of water making him instant drowsy, he's pulled out of it by a pair of hands, they tie him down to a chair. He pulls against the rope by is instantly exhausted as his fire like abilities are low (hence where the Fire Kingdom originated from)

"You have no idea how much this pleases me," he looks up and it's Ashley, he snarls and tries to lunge out for her.

"What the hell are you doing this for?" He demands as his hair's flat against his head obscuring his blue eyes.

"I want to know where the original Nightmares are being held," she replies all casual like. She stands in front of him grabbing his chin; He clenches his jaw,

"There's no way in hell that I'll tell you," he tries biting her when she narrowly avoids his teeth,

"Are you sure that's the way to treat the mother of your child?" Shock comes over his face,

"What?!" She disappears and comes back with a tiny child in her arms, Pride just states in shock as the realization that he's a dad finally sets in.

"I thought you told me that you weren't pregnant!" He yells out making the little boy to cry, Ashley bounces him around to keep him quiet,

"I lied," she smirks making him to roll his eyes

"I've noticed, what did you name it?" She gets closer to him,

"His name's Dustin," she stands in front of him, Pride watches with curiosity, Dustin opens his eyes as he has Pride's eyes and hair, Dustin reaches out as his tiny hand touches Pride's cheek. Pride smiles as Dustin makes a face as if he recognizes that Pride's his dad. He glares up at Ashley by what she says next,

"Tell me where the original Nightmares are and no harm comes to him," she demands,

"C'mon Ashley! No one's that heartless! He's your son!" He yells out when she shakes her head

"So? He's my biological son but doesn't mean I have an emotional bond to him," he hangs his head and looks up back at her.

"I'll tell you what, if I tell you, you're going to give me Dustin and leave him alone. Deal?" She makes a thinking face,

"Deal," Pride lets out a sigh of relief,

"Untie me first," she laughs

"I'm not an idiot Pride," she summons a map and a pen, "draw me where they're at, after you can leave." She holds the pen out to him, he hesitates but grabs it. He draws a circle around an area, "you're not lying are you?" He shakes his head

"No now untie me and give him to me." She hesitates then unties him, he struggles to stand up, he locks his arms out with an unamused expression on his face, she hands Dustin over. He disappears with Dustin, once when she knows they're gone, she smirks as she takes off.

* * *

Marshall and Fionna are in their own house, enjoying the little moments of bliss they can get from business in the Nightosphere; Fionna smiles as Marshall throws their son into the air, Ben giggles as Marshall catches him. "Be careful!" Fionna warns as she jumps into the air and catches him before he hits the ceiling. Ben laughs harder as Fionna punches Marshall's shoulder. Marshall pouts causing her to shake her head, she glances down at Ben as he has his dad's black hair and her sky blue eyes. She floats back to the floor and walks over to the kitchen, "Hey do you know if we have any-!" She clutches Ben in her chest and takes cover as there's an earthquake. Marshall takes cover with them underneath the table, the whole place shakes then suddenly stops. They slowly come out as they're confused, "What was that?" Fionna questions, Marshall rises and he throws on their Blood Gem over Ben, he looks down at it amazed as he holds it in front of him.

"I felt that it was from the Nightosphere, let's go." They summon up a portal and step into the Nightosphere.

* * *

well this is it for now! I left the ending that way so when I write the sequel I'll be able to. Stay awesome and keep reading fanfictions! If you have a story and want me to read it, PM and I'll support you just like how you did for me! I adore you all! -Hazuki Minuju :3


End file.
